Wicked Appetite
by nannyandpotocrazy
Summary: "Now in order to get a close connection with Dumbledore and his Order, I need help, Andromeda. From you." "You want me to follow Tonks around, My Lord?" She asked hesitantly. "Well, not exactly, Miss Black. I would like you to marry him." Dark!Andromeda. A bit AU. Chapter 37 is an Author's Note; Please read!
1. Sneaking Out

**A/N This will be a multi-chapter story! It's AU especially at the end. I have the entire story planned out already so Writer's Block hopefully will not be a problem. The second chapter should be posted soon enough. If it's not posted quick enough to satisfy you, just PM me. I'll see what I could do!** **I know there's probably some grammar problems that I failed to notice. PLEASE tell me if you find any of them. Read and Review! Let me know if I should continue with this or not. By the way, what would you guys think for a suitable title for this? I'd really like to know what you think. Thanks again for your time and consideration. Sorry for this outrageously long Author's Note. I'll try not to do that again. On to the disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: I know you all know this, but I do not own Harry Potter! That belongs to Queen Rowling, and I am NOT JK Rowling...Obviously. The song "Pureblood" belongs completely to Swish and Flick, Death Eater Tango belongs to MoM(Ministry of Magic) I think, Illegal Love Potion belongs to The Parselmouths, and Death Eater March belongs to MOMAO(Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office) Look them up on YouTube! **

"Not necessarily, Andy. It's a Muggle song, they'll know." If you happened to be in the Slytherin dungeons, you would see two fifth years lounging on the royal armchairs in the right hand corner.

"We could do it, Rab. We've performed Muggle songs before, and they didn't mind it one bit."

"Keep thinking that. We're Slytherins, I'm almost positive they minded." Rab complained.

"Just read the damn lyrics!" Andy exclaimed, shoving the parchment into the young boy's hands. He studied the paper and lounged back even further into the armchair, resting his feet on the glass table.

The two occupants of the Slytherin Dungeons were none other than Andromeda Black and Rabastan Lestrange. They were currently having a row about a song they would be performing in their "Common Room Rock" party they had every night with the help of Fletcher Parkinson and Cressida Greengrass.

Rabastan sighed, "Can't we just stick to 'Pureblood'? Fletcher and Cress can sing it with us. It's an original song; they've never heard it before."

"Rab, that song is slightly disturbing. I mean, we're fifth years. Besides, the song I handed you fits Bella perfectly!"

"Let's just stick to our songs. Fletcher can control the music."

She nodded reluctantly, "So _Pureblood, Death Eater Tango, Death Eater March, Illegal Love Potion_..." She trailed off. "I think that'll be enough for tonight. _O.W.L.S._ are approaching and my grades aren't what is expected of me. Not to mention Rodolphus and Bella have _N.E.W.T.S._ If you like, you, Cress, and Fletch can finish. I've got to study though. Sorry."

The rest of the night passed in a breeze. As per usual, the Slytherins sang along with Andromeda as she performed. Fletcher magically made pictures appear behind them, such as the Dark Mark, the Slytherin emblem, and Family crests depending on the song being performed at the current time. After many cheers of _"Encore!"_ and _"More!"_ or even _"Mudblood Scum!"_ Andromeda decided to call it a night. She sighed, and grabbed her books from the corner lazily, trudging up to the dormitories.

"Great show as usual." A voice said softly coming from her left shoulder. She turned, almost losing her balance in the process.

Bellatrix.

"Honestly, I don't know where you got your singing voice from. Maybe from the grocer down the street?" She smirked.

"Ha-ha. Very funny. Now, may I please go to sleep, Oh-So-Funny-One? I'm rather tired. I do put on a show after all." Her voice dripped with sarcasm. Bellatrix rolled her eyes in response.

"Well, I was going to invite you to the Three Broomsticks with me and Roddy. I'm assuming that's a no?"

"I'm tired. I have tests, stress, drama, and teachers to deal with."

"Rabastan's coming." She smirked.

"I'll be down in a second!" Her eyes widened with excitement. With a sudden burst of energy, her long legs carried her up the steps to the Fifth Year dormitory. She quickly threw her books on her cot, while receiving a few "Great Job Tonight, Andromeda!" or "You always do entertain!"

It was no secret that Andromeda Black was in love with Rabastan Lestrange. She had every right to be. He was respectable, Pure-blooded, handsome, a gentleman, rich, and an overall great friend. The pair had been inseparable since they were just nine years old.

When Bellatrix came home for Christmas vacation, she had owled her parents asking to bring home a certain Rodolphus Lestrange. Her parents agreed wholeheartedly, proud of their little girl for becoming friends with a member of one of the most respectable Pure-bloods in Britain and France.

After a few days at the Black Manor, Rodolphus's parents came to collect him, bringing along a certain nine-year-old, Rabastan.

Their parents, Xekelev and Gramenta, stayed awhile, to help plan a soirée with Cygnus and Druella Black.

"What do you think of soirées? My name is Rabastan, by the way."

"Boring. All those grown-ups talking about grown-up things. If there are even kids there, they're too young or too old." Andromeda inwardly sighed as she walked by the moors with Rabastan. She normally wasn't allowed to walk here, but since they had a special guest, her mother told her to show off a bit.

"You have your sisters though. Why not be with them?" Rabastan asked curiously.

"Bella has been with Rodolphus nonstop. They've become inseparable at school, I've heard. Cissy is too young." She added hastily. He nodded eyes dreamy, pondering on her choice of words.

"Andromeda! Rabastan! Do come in, dear, you'll catch your death out here." Her mother, Druella appeared in the threshold of the back door accompanied by Gramenta Lestrange.

"We should hurry in. They'll have our necks, ya know." Andromeda said.

"You'll be at the soirée, won't you? After all, there is no one there to talk to. Rodolphus is always around your older sister, like you said." Rabastan asked quite off topic as they departed from the moors and towards the manor which was outlined against the horizon.

"I'll be there. Unless I fall I'll at last minute. I can take care of that." She gave a Typical-Pureblood-Princess-smirk.

"No! You can't!" He cried, "Andromeda, you have to come! Don't leave me with the... Adults!" He spat the last word in disgust as if it was poison on his tongue. She just smiled.

"We'll see, Rab. We'll see." She smiled a little too mischievously for his liking...

"Are you coming, or what?" Asked a voice in deep monotone. Andromeda was brought out of her daydream. She swiveled quickly around to face a tall mall... In the girl's dormitory? Oh, of course. Rodolphus. "Bella asked me to get you. I ought to let you know that I had one hell of a time getting up here, so move your ass." He said in a bored tone, turned slowly, and left the dormitory before she could even respond. She blinked and, and hurried down the fifth year dormitory steps, tripping a few times.

Compared to just ten minutes ago, the Slytherin Common Room was completely silent, and almost empty with a group of people in the corner waiting for her.

"Certainly took you long enough." Said a voice. Due to the darkness, she couldn't make out who the voice had been, but she assumed it was male because of the tone.

"We better get going. There's a secret entrance to Hogsmeade on the third floor that I found." Bellatrix proclaimed.

"We better hurry, Bells. No doubt that the Squib is roaming the halls, so... Quiet!" Rodolphus whispered rather badly. If it wasn't in such a situation, it would have been rather comical.

The four crept quietly, yet determined, through the halls. As Bella had promise earlier we were on our way to the third floor. Bellatrix had stopped suddenly, causing Rodolphus to fall on top of her in a very provocative position.

"Idiot! Off! Off!" She exclaimed.

"Quiet Bella!" Rodolphus whispered, slapping a hand against her mouth, "We'll be heard!"

"Personally Bella, Slytherin can't afford to lose points because I want that damned cup." Rabastan spoke for the first time. She rolled her eyes and bit down hard on Rodolphus's hand. His eyes bulged, and he clutched his hand.

"That hurt!" He whimpered.

"Just help me up before we're caught." Rodolphus offered her the hand that was not in severe pain and helped her up. He then put his hand in pain in his mouth and whimpered.

"Rodolphus you're one weak pussy. Know that." Bellatrix whispered.

"Gee thanks. Aren't you the kind one?" He mumbled.

"Alright, let's hurry." Bellatrix began to sprint down the hallway almost tripping over Mrs. Norris in the process. He hurried over to a statue in a small crook to left side. Frankly, you wouldn't have seen it at first glance.

Bellatrix tapped the witch's mouth with her wand three times while mumbling something inaudible. The witch's mouth then expanded large enough for the quarter to fit through. A blinding white light shone out of the mysterious passage. They covered their eyes with their forearms and hurried down a steep, jagged, and dusty pathway. It obviously hadn't been used too frequently.

"How'd you find this place, Bella?" Andromeda spoke quietly.

"In my second year, I stumble across a book in the library that said there was a lost passage somewhere in the school. It said you had to tap a witch statues mouth." Bellatrix explained,

"Must've looked ridiculous tapping every witch statue's mouths..." Bellatrix added, speaking more to herself than Andromeda. "Okay, come on now. We're in Zonko's basement so watch for the... Items."

"If they could even be called items." Chuckled Rabastan.

"Watch out for that do...-" Rodolphus was cut off by Rabastan crashing into the door in front of them clutching his head in pain. "Door Rabastan..."

"Ow." He muttered. Bellatrix sighed and chuckled a bit.

"You two are both on the weak side, eh? Anyways, we need to get there. Theo and Evan are meeting us all half-way there."

"We're meeting them? Why?" Andromeda asked, understandably curious. Even Rabastan who had finally released his throbbing head raised an eyebrow.

"We're meeting other people too Andy. Sorry we didn't tell you, but we needed to hurry it up a bit.

"Well what are waiting for then? Rabastan shrugged and opened the door he had slammed into. It revealed the snowy white streets of Hogsmeade. The place was completely empty, not a soul in sight.

"When did we get upstairs?" Rodolphus asked with a furrowed brow that created a deep crease across his forehead.

"I was calling you a pussy." Bellatrix proclaimed.

"Oh." He muttered. "Well, anyone I see Evan and Theo down there. Let's hurry up."

As they sprinted down the streets, Theodore Nott and Evan Rosier noticed the strange quartet making their way down the isolated road. They waved their hands in the air, signaling for their attention.

"Sorry, we were late!" Bellatrix apologized, not sincere at all. "Both Lestranges seem to get their asses kicked on the way here."

Evan smirked, "Nice going. Hey Andromeda! Didn't even see you there!" He smiled genuinely, "Haven't seen you in a while. You got big!" He exclaimed pinching her cheeks.

Andromeda, however, didn't seem as thrilled to see him. "Mmmhmmm. Wonderful to see you too, Evan." She said in a bored tone.

"Gees calm down, cousin! I know we only see each other every once in a while, but..." His voice laced with sarcasm. "You're one typical little Slytherin, aren't you? Anyways, we're meeting a few Death Eaters tonight."

"Death Eaters?" Rabastan and Andromeda's eyes lit up. The Dark Lord's movement was as important to the both of them as any other Pure Blood child they knew.

"We get to actually meet one?" Andromeda exclaimed.

"Of course! Come on, Black, Lestrange. Let's go." Theodore Nott then led them into The Three Broomsticks.

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	2. The Three Broomsticks

**A/N I forgot to mention that Andromeda is a little dark in this. Also, I tried to update this yesterday, but Fanfiction wasn't letting me upload anything onto Document Manager..Sooo... Sorry! READ AND REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Obviously. **

Andromeda was elated. Who wouldn't be in her shoes? She was about to meet the people fighting for HIS cause! She hoped when she was older to be a part of You-Know-Who's army, but Cygnus and Druella Black would have none of that. They had said the same thing to Bellatrix, but she didn't listen. She and Rodolphus had received their marks the first time they had gotten the chance to sneak out of school. Rabastan and Andromeda were determined to do the same when they entered their seventh year.

Rabastan, on the other hand, was nervous. In just a few short years he would be with these people constantly. Sure, he had Rodolphus to help him out a bit, but he still wasn't sure how he felt. The man his family worked for was a murderer. Alright, he killed the people who were tainting the Wizarding World, but murder is murder. The man, if he could even be called that, filled him with trepidation. The Dark Lord was tall and skeletally thin. His face was so pale it was whiter than a skull, he had wide livid scarlet eyes, and a nose flat as a snake's with slits for nostrils. No one exactly knows why he looks so... Inhuman. He wasn't sure if he wanted to work for this glorified murderer just yet.

He was honored that his brother was fighting for such an important cause, but surely they could've enforced some laws at the Ministry? They probably wouldn't win. But hell, it would be worth the try. Not to mention Bellatrix and Rodolphus changed noticeably after they had taken their marks. It seems as if once you go in, you don't come out. At least not the same as you went in. Becoming a part of His army changes you. Rabastan honestly wasn't sure if he liked the thought of that or not.

"Sit down and drink and live a little!" Theo Nott exclaimed to Andromeda and Rabastan, who were currently standing in a corner of the crowded bar. Bellatrix and Rodolphus had left them to drink with a few of their friends, leaving them alone. Andromeda casted an expectant glance toward Rabastan as if saying 'I am not sitting with him. Please don't make me.' Rabastan cleared his throat.

"No thank you, Theo. We're both a little tired from tonight's events. We appreciate the offer though. Thank you though." Rabastan and Andromeda had had it pounded it in their heads from the moment they could talk to never let anyone see your emotions and to always be polite. No matter how idiotic a person happens to be. This person just happened to be Nott. Theo knitted his eyebrows together in confusion.

He probably didn't even know what he had just said. He blinked. "Um, okay." Though Theo was Pureblood he was always one Knut short from a Galleon. Theo blinked stupidly and turned away. Andromeda sighed and leaned her head against the wall. Rabastan gazed at her with notable concern in his eyes.

"What's wrong?" He asked genuinely concerned.

"I wish my parents would let us join already. I mean, they let idiots like him join and not us? We're respectable pure bloods and he didn't even understand a single word that came out of your mouth! What's wrong with this world? It's going down the drain, I'll tell you! I want to join and I want to join now!" When she finished her rant her eyes had hardened in irritation and intense anger.

Rabastan's eye widened. He hadn't expected that. Well not exactly. He'd known for a long time that she wanted to join the Death Eaters, and he would join too just so he could stand by her side. He'd never tell her that though. At least not yet. Even if he wasn't sure.

"We're too young and you know that. I promise we'll join together when it's time." Gee, he shouldn't have said that. Andromeda's eyes brightened and glazed a bit. (She was always passionate about the cause.) She wrapped his arms around him tightly and leaned her head on his chest inhaling his scent. She sighed happily.

"Thanks, Rabastan. Maybe we should go home? Bellatrix and Rodolphus wouldn't really mind." She reluctantly lifted her head from his chest and pointed a flawlessly manicured finger nail towards the said couple. They were up against the corner of the bar snogging rather passionately, oblivious to the audience they were starting to attract. Andromeda's face scrunched up in digest, "Let's leave before anyone realizes that we're related to them." He nodded not taking his eyes off the couple.

He grabbed her arm and they left the bar unseen, thanks to their sibling's show going on inside.

They walked in a comfortable silence. Even after Andromeda's rant, they were cool, calm, and collected. The air was filled with warmth, just loving to be in the other's presence.

After reaching the basement of Zonko's joke shop, and a few scares from what they thought were aurors, their eyes were drooping considerably.

After going through the door Bellatrix had led them through, they were both yawning rather loudly.

"We can't let Filch hear." Andromeda whispered grasping his hand and tip-toeing quietly towards the Slytherin common room. They crawled down the steps leading to the dungeons slowly. "Only classroom down here is Slughorn. I think we're safe." Andromeda sighed in relief.

Shortly after, they had both reached the portrait to the Common Room.

"Death Draught." Rabastan spoke the password to the portrait who opened it's eyes and grunted a little too loudly for their liking. They held up a finger signaling it to be quiet. The portrait didn't really seem to like that. It's eyes widened in rage.

"How dare you! Commanding me? Why, I could get the both of you in serious trouble!" The portrait vociferated at them.

"Calm down. Please! Just let us in! Death Draught. Death Draught. Death Draught." Andromeda spoke frantically, eyes moving to the direction where she could hear Filch talking to his cat, Mrs. Norris. Of course, they just happened to be coming this way. The portrait made a noise in the back of it's throat.

"Very well. Very well. Go inside. Only because you're pure bloods. Mention this to no one. If this happens again, I will not hesitate to blab." It's voice was hoarse, presumably after just shouting at the two. It clicked it's door opened just as they could see a light coming from just down the left hallway. They sprinted inside without even saying thank you. They quickly hustled up the steps crashing onto the couches.

"That was close. Damn portrait. What's it's name again?" Rabastan asked curiously.

"No clue. It changes once a week, thanks to people mocking it. Alright well," Andromeda rose from the dark green couch, "I'm heading to bed. Thanks for tonight, Rabastan." Andromeda said with heavy lidded eyes. Rabastan rose from the silver couch, rising to his full height. Almost a head taller than Andromeda.

"No problem." He shrugged. He embraced her and pecked her on the forehead, "Go to sleep. We've had a rough night." She nodded, trying to keep the blush from appearing on her cheeks. Andromeda gripped his hand and gave it a quick squeeze. She smiled and departed from the common room up to the Girl's Dormitory. He smiled and headed towards his.

"Ugh. I can't even feel my face," Bellatrix spoke, "Stupid alcohol."

Bellatrix, Rodolphus, Andromeda, and Rabastan were down at breakfast in the Great Hall. Both Bellatrix and Rodolphus had their head in their hands moaning.

"Very much agreed, hon." Rodolphus spoke in a hoarse voice. He moaned again and laid his head in his arms on the table. Bellatrix copied his actions and pushed her plate away.

"Not hungry." She sighed.

"Those damn house elves need to take this food away. I'm about to vomit." Rodolphus sighed.

"I think I'll join you." Bellatrix spoke.

Before they could rise from the benches, Professor McGonagall had reached the Slytherin tables. Her hair was tied up in her usual bun and her face hard.

"Professor Dumbledore wishes to see the both of you," She pointed to Rodolphus and Bellatrix, "In his office. Immediately."

**The Next Chapter should be up soon! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. In Trouble Much?

**A/N Decided to do a quick update! Had nothing to do and we have testing all this week so we have no homework. I should be updating frequently this week, considering all I have to do is writing or reading The Diary of Anne Frank. (Read that by the way! It's pretty good, considering how old she is when writing it.) There are some grammar mistakes, but I fixed the ones I found. If you find another, please contact me about it. I accidentally called Bellatrix a "He" last chapter. Sorry. Unfortunately, I'm too lazy to change it. Narcissa and Lucius are finally in this chapter! Yay! I realized that I hadn't written them in yet...so there ya go! Sorry for the long Author's Note. I promised you I'd stop doing that. Oh well. Anyways, PLEASE REVIEW! That's all I ask! TO THE DISCLAIMER!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER! REVIEW!**

Bellatrix glanced up at McGonagall with hazy eyes and gulped. Rodolphus followed.

"Do not gawk at me, Lestrange. Now let's go." She spoke frigidly. She turned before they could respond, walking quickly between the tables, cloak waving behind her as she went along. When she reached the end of the table, she turned, "Well? What are you waiting for now? Let's go!" She snapped shrilly. Rodolphus's eyes widened but didn't protest. Bellatrix rose from the bench, almost falling off of it in the process. They walked side by side as the odd trio left through the doors of the Great Hall. Before they walked through, Rodolphus turned around to glance at Rabastan, giving him a _'Help me'_ look.

Rabastan chuckled, "I'm glad they got in trouble for once." Andromeda smiled.

At the moment, a pale girl with white blonde hair made their way over to Rabastan and Andromeda. Narcissa. She was on the arm of none other than Lucius Malfoy. Lucius must have put something in his blond hair to make all the comb marks stick out. His hair looked like a field that had just been recently tilled. The two of them had their chins held high. They held an air of intimidation whenever you were near them. It made chills shoot up your spine. Despite this, Andromeda flashed them a smile.

"Cissy! Sit down," Andromeda exclaimed. She patted the seat on her left, and Narcissa immediately left Lucius's arm. She pulled her into a warm hug. What a difference from the both of them just a few moments ago.

Andromeda looked up at Lucius to see him and Rabastan shaking hands. Oh, how they could change their personalities in just a matter of seconds. Lucius took a seat on Rabastan's right as Narcissa began to speak frantically.

"What happened with Bella? Why did the Scottish Bitch take her and Roddy away? Do you know what they did? Do you? Do you?" She questioned. Andromeda blinked.

"First off, watch your language. You're only in third year, and you know more than I did at your age. Second off, I have an idea, but I personally think it's none of your business."

"None of my business," Her eyes flashed in rage. Andromeda's eyes widened and she backed away from her a bit, "None of my business? How can you say it's none of my business? She's our sister! Is she in trouble? Expelled?" She shouted.

Lucius look troubled and put a hand on her shoulder in a comforting motion, "Calm down, Cissy. Listen to what she has to say." He spoke to her gently as if she was a small child. Andromeda and Rabastan exchanged disgusted glances. Unfortunately though, this seemed to calm Narcissa down. She offered him a warm smile. Her eyes brightened.

"I'm sorry, Andy. I apologize for speaking to you in that way," She spoke dreamily, her eyes never leaving his. They stood simultaneously, never taking their eyes off the other, and slowly walked to where they were sitting before.

"Okay then. That was completely normal," Rabastan smirked.

"Agreed," Andromeda chuckled heartily, "I hope I'm not like those two."

"You probably will." Rabastan spoke so softly there was a possibly he didn't even speak at all. Andromeda glanced over at him in confusion. Soon after realization dawned on her, and her cheeks blushed a crimson red.

"I uh- think I'll get my books for class." She stuttered. Rabastan rose.

"Would you like me to carry your books," He offered. "Please?"

"Uh- no thanks. I think I'll be fine. You can walk me to class though."

"Oh okay then. I'll see you in a few minutes then." He tried to hide his pain but his eyes betrayed him.

She offered him a quick smile and swiftly took off through the doors Bellatrix and Rodolphus had walked out of not ten minutes ago.

Back in the girl's dormitory, Andromeda grabbed the books she had thrown the previous night with shaky hands. Of course she knew what Rabastan had meant. A blind muggle man in New Jersey knew what she saw! Of course Rabastan liked her. A lot of people did. Including that Hufflepuff Mudblood, Ted Tonks.

Andromeda realized her sister had been sitting in an armchair against the opposite wall reading as she had come in, her dark eyes now narrowed suspiciously over the spine of a leather-bound book. Andromeda's eyes widened.

"What happened? What did he say?" She asked curiously sitting down in the armchair on her right. Bellatrix sighed dramatically.

"Last night. Do you remember when I tripped over Filch's cat? Turns out it was McGonagall. Figures." Andromeda's furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"But Rabastan and I were with you. Shouldn't we have gotten in trouble also?" Just speaking Rabastan's name made her remember her current predicament.

"We covered for you. Besides," Bellatrix sighed again as she shut the leather-bound book and sat up a little straighter in her chair, "It was Roddy and my language that really set her off. We just said it was Slake and Althea on Polyjuice Potion. How that old fool believed that, I'll never know. We got fifty points taken away each and detention for the next two weeks with Slughorn. Thank God we're a part of the Slug Club!" She flashed a grin.

"Well, gee, thanks Bella." Andromeda spoke, genuinely thankful. She offered her a small smile, "Did you talk to Narcissa? She's been frantic since McGonagall took you two." Bellatrix frowned and shook her head.

"No, I haven't. I'm sure I'll find her sometime today. So, are you staying at Hogwarts for Christmas? Mother and Father haven't said anything about vacations. At least not to me. Have you gotten an owl by chance?" Andromeda shook her head.

"No, I haven't. I'm going home anyway. By the way, is there a ball we're attending this year?"

"Hopefully not. I wouldn't be attending anyway. I don't care what Mother and Father have to say." Bellatrix spoke smug-faced. Andromeda raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow. She blinked.

"I didn't think we were to have one anyway."

"Good." She finished, looking over her manicured nails, occasionally picking at her nail beds. Andromeda sighed and stood.

"How'd you get in here anyway?" Andromeda questioned suspiciously, never taking her eyes off her face. She shrugged.

"Wasn't that hard honestly. You should try sneaking in Rabastan's sometime." Bellatrix smirked, never looking up from her nails. Andromeda blushed bright red and left the room without turning back.

**I can honestly say that I hate this chapter. Not my best. This is also a little shorter than the other chapters. I apologize. I'll try to make it longer next time! GO CLICK THAT REVIEW BUTTON RIGHT NOW! *Cough* Sorry. REVIEW!**


	4. Kings Cross and Who Wants to Go Home?

**A/N Not only has this been the shortest chapter I've written so far, but it's not very good either. That's honestly not the best combination. I'm determined to write longer chapter, but it never seems to end up happening. I was too busy watching the Boy in the Striped Pajamas with David Thewlis (Who Plays Remus Lupin in Harry Potter). Okay well anyway, in this chapter the girls go home for Christmas vacation. Unfortunately though, Cygnus and Druella have heard the news of what happened with Bellatrix, Rodolphus, Rabastan, and Andromeda. I'll try to make longer chapters next. Not to mention shortening Author's Note. No one is going to read this anyway. I don't know, do YOU read Author's Notes? I don't. Anyways, PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: I don't see why I have to do this every time because it depresses me. I do not own Harry Potter! It belongs to JK Rowling, the Queen. **

"Bye Rabastan! I'll owl you, okay?" Andromeda smiled. He waved back.

"Do you see mother or father anywhere?" Narcissa sighed, "If they're not here, Lucius is just over there," She pointed to a far corner of the station, "And I could just go-"

"Be quiet. They're coming towards us now." Bellatrix muttered frigidly. Andromeda inwardly flinched.

The said couple approaching did not look like the other parents greeting their children. Both had their head held high, eyes forward, and no emotion on either of their faces.

Cygnus Black's hands were behind his back as he scanned the crowd for people who were unworthy to be in his presence. His face was pulled into a smug expression.

Druella Black neé Rosier was much the same. Her hands were gripping her designer clutch bag, and face was as hard as stone. Bellatrix gulped. They didn't look pleased, and she could probably guess why.

"Children." Cygnus _'greeted'_ them by putting a firm hand on Narcissa's shoulder and nodding to the other two. Disappointment and pain flickered in all three of their eyes, but they immediately hid it. Black's don't show emotion. Ever.

Andromeda swore she saw a ghost of a genuine smile on her mother's lips, but it disappeared as quickly as it came. With her face hard as stoned she spoke, "We have something to talk about with you." Her eyes scanned Bellatrix and Andromeda for any emotion from her words. Inwardly though, their stomachs were filled to the brim with utter fear and trepidation. They gulped in unison.

"Let's go." Cygnus spoke harshly and turned without a response.

"I can't believe you thought Dumbledore would fall for such rubbish! He's an old muggle-loving fool, but he is a great wizard! Only a fool would deny it! Dumbledore has always had a soft spot for Andromeda, and you," Cygnus pointed to Andromeda, "Better be grateful because of it! Polyjuice Potion! What _codswallop_! The shame you have brought to our family's name! Sneaking to Hogsmeade through an entrance that has been lost for many years? Publicly drinking and practically having sex standing up!" He was in Bellatrix's face at this point, "And you brought your baby sister and the younger Lestrange boy to this event? Have you gone mad, Bellatrix?" Before she could open her mouth he spoke again, "You know what, don't even answer that. You are now roaming around with the name harlot branded on you for the rest of your life!" He finished.

"Cygnus, calm down, and let them explain." Druella proclaimed calmly.

"I will not calm down, thank you! I have enough explanation from Dumbledore!"

"How is it exactly _shaming the family_? All the pureblood families were there! They were doing the same exact thing!" Spoke Bellatrix for the first time since they had gotten home from King Cross Station. Which is unusual. She normally has an excuse for everything, and doesn't take anything from anybody. Her elders or not, that didn't matter.

"Do not speak! Only you two shame families!" His eyes glared hard into her.

The table was silent. Even Bellatrix, but, from the way she twisted in her seat, Andromeda knew she was itching to speak. Nevertheless her lips remained sealed and she continued to glare into her roast meat.

"Evan was there too." Andromeda spoke trying to rid of the cold tension in the room.

"Was he now?" asked Cygnus irritably, "Put it to a Rosier to disgrace family names." Druella eyes widened and flashed with fury.

"Repeat that for me, Cygnus, would you?" She spoke so frigidly, all three cringed outwardly, while Bellatrix's arms were now covered in Goosebumps.

Cygnus's eyes widened, "Children. Go upstairs. No exceptions." He spoke in a tone that said _'No_ _exceptions, we're about to fight'._

As the two silent girls walked up the large stairs of the Manor, Andromeda whispered, "I still don't understand how we're shaming the family, do you?" She shook her head solemnly.

"I think Mother and Father have gone off their rocker. They belong in the psychiatric ward in St. Mungo's." She chuckled, "You're right though. It doesn't make sense. Maybe something's up."

"You don't seem yourself today, Bella. Are you okay?" Asked Andromeda genuinely concerned.

Bellatrix shrugged carelessly, "I'm fine. Now, let's go ruin Cissy's dolls!"

As they ran the rest of the way upstairs, you could hear the sound of two parents arguing loud enough to wake the dead.

**A/N Thanks for reading this absolutely awful chapter! By the way, who caught Hagrid's **_**codswallop **_**in here? I'm kind of proud of myself for uploading chapters so fast. I don't normally do this. Don't get used to it please! I update often, but the chapters are outrageously short. You know this chapter was barely even one thousand words? That's the first time that has ever happened! What is really sad is most of it comes from the Author's Notes and this…PLEASE REVIEW! **


	5. The Dark Lord Wants YOU!

**A/N ****THIS CHAPTER SKIPS TWO YEARS! ****Andromeda is in her seventh year at Hogwarts, Bellatrix has already been married to Rodolphus. Since Bellatrix is out of school, this is in Hogsmeade. This chapter kind of starts everything…Ya know, with Andromeda being a possible Death Eater and all. These next chapters are going to be very important, so you may want to actually pay attention instead of forgetting what the last sentence said. Ignore my awful grammar mistakes! Tell me if I missed any. **_**He**_** with a capitol **_**H**_** refers to Voldemort because He's considered a **_**Lord.**_** I really do need to stop with these long Author's Notes…Anyways, I really appreciate reviews, know that. READ (Actually) AND REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter. Thanks for reminding me, by the way. On to the story now. **

"The Dark Lord wants to meet you." Bellatrix said absent mindedly. Andromeda's head shot up.

"What? Bella, I- Don't know what to say!" She flashed a grin, "Are you serious?"

"No, I am not our cousin, thank you for the thought though. But, yes, The Dark Lord requires you and Rabastan's attention. That is, if you still _want_ to join."

"Of course, Bella! I've wanted this for years! Since I started Hogwarts, I wanted to join, really." She blushed and she held her head in her hands. So many thoughts were going through her head at the moment:

_Does he want us to join?_

_Obviously, that's what Bella just said._

_When does he want us to go?_

_Where?_

_Does my parents even know?_

_Highly likely._

_Does Rabastan know?_

_Does his family?_

_Oh God._

_WHAT in Merlin's name will I wear?_

"When?" Was the only thought that Andromeda could actually mutter at the moment. She was just too flabbergasted.

"Whenever you're ready and have time. He knew that you and Rabastan would want to sneak away without Mother and Father knowing you joined. Since that's what Rod and I did. Strangely enough, He wants Mother and Father to come with you. He has a request for you that He's noticed. She nodded, taking everything in.

"Well, why do Mother and Father have to come? I'd prefer they didn't Bella, I mean…" She trailed off, knowing her sister would know what she was going to say. They were practically identical in many ways, not just physically, but mentally too.

Bellatrix sighed and lifted the spoon she was using to trace the writing engraved on the table. The two were currently in The Three Broomsticks. The same place a certain incident happened no less than two years ago. Bellatrix smiled at the memory. She remembered it as if it were yesterday. This time the circumstances were a little different than last.

She had owled her sister asking to see her during her Hogsmeade trip. The Dark Lord had called Rodolphus and Bellatrix after a Death Eater Meeting. He explained that He required their younger siblings for His growing movement, for He needed more respectable Pure Bloods in his inner-group. Bellatrix secretly wondered why the Dark Lord did not tell her the secret mission He required of them. She found herself a little hurt. She knew that every other Death Eater was pathetic, and unloyal compared to her. Besides Roddy of course. Every Death Eater knew she was His favorite. It was no secret. He didn't try to hide it either. She just didn't understand.

Bellatrix deeply sighed, "He wouldn't tell us. I assume it is of importance though. Rodolphus said he would talk to Rabastan. He said they'd meet at Hogshead, did Rabastan say anything to you about it?" Asked Bellatrix. Andromeda shook her head, still unable to make coherent sentences.

Bellatrix laid her spoon on table, "Well," Bellatrix stood from her chair, "I think it's about time to leave. Rodolphus said he'd be done by now." Bellatrix glanced up at the clock in the corner, "Congratulations, Andy. I hope you think hard on this, choose correctly, make me and the family proud, would you? Stay safe, tell Narcissa I said hello, and I apologize for not seeing her today. Speak of this meeting to no one, especially Cissy."

"What about Rabastan?" Andromeda spoke in a monotone voice, still shocked.

"Well, yes. You may speak to him. You won't find out what your mission is until you go." Andromeda rose from her chair, clutching the table with her hands until they turned white.

"Are we getting our marks then?" She all but whispered. Bellatrix shrugged carelessly.

"If you agree, if you don't…" She trailed off, " I think you know of the consequences, little sister. Think hard, would you?" Bellatrix looked as if she was struggling to speak the next words but whispered quietly, "I love you, do you know that?" Andromeda looked up with knitted brows that created a deep crease across her forehead.

"I love you too, Bella. Of course, why?" She questioned confused.

"As I said, you know of the consequences. Think hard about this. Don't bring shame on the family, love." Bellatrix offered her a small smile and turned, leaving Andromeda in her wake.

"You've been quiet lately. Did Rodolphus speak to you too?" Andromeda asked Rabastan as they walked the grounds of Hogsmeade. Rabastan nodded slowly.

"Well? Are we?" He questioned. Andromeda sighed.

"I _really _want to, Rab. I really do." She spoke confidently.

"It's a lot to take in, though. Even for a second we doubt the Dark Lord, his movement, or even think of leaving, you can kiss us goodbye. Are you prepared for that?" He asked, fear clearly evident in his voice.

"I want to do this, Rab. I am prepared. Don't you want to do something that will bring pride to your family? I want to bow down to that mark to save both our family and our friends! Don't you? I know what will happen, and I still am ready for it. This is what we've been raised to do. We could make a better world for our children! They would never have to fight for blood purity because It'll already be done. Besides, Rab…" She grasped his hand and gave it a comforting squeeze, "We have each other." She blushed crimson red, "If we die… we go together." Spoke Andromeda softly. The side of Rabastan's lips tugged up slightly.

"Thank you, Andy. Thank you…"

For a few moments, they walked in a comfortable silence, nothing need be said between the two.

"So…" They spoke in unison. They turned their heads to each other and blushed again.

"You go." Rabastan spoke awkwardly.

"Are going to do this? I want to make sure you're okay with it." Rabastan breathed deeply and gulped. He turned to Andromeda in the middle of the Hogsmeade streets.

With slight reluctance in his eyes, he spoke, "I will. If you're there, then yes. I will." Andromeda grinned and pulled him into a tight embrace. The pair received a few concerned looks from passerbyers, but that didn't stop the two.

When they broke apart offered him a small smile, "Thank you, my Rabbit, Thank you so very much." Andromeda teased. She gave his hand another comforting squeeze and they turned to McGonagall's voice hollering for all students to please follow her back to Hogwarts.

**YAY! Fluffy chapter, right? Yupp! Fluffy Bella too! Ah, I knew she was a big softy. Really though, she was just scared for her sister's future. Next chapter explains a lot! I updated quick again! This is actually longer than my last two chapters, too! Keep reading please! Thank you for **_**actually**_** reading this time! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE **_**REVIEW! I REALLY WANT REVIEWS!**_


	6. Dark Marks Are Us

**A/N Sorry for the wait! Anyways, The Dark Lord comes! Yay! Meeting the Dark Lord! This chapter is extremely important so definitely pay attention! Last chapter I forgot do perform a grammar and spell check, so I apologize for my mistakes. If you find any mistakes in this chapter, please let me know. Thank you! One thing, I didn't know if Voldemort had his Horcruxes yet because I was too lazy to do the math. I made it seem as if he already did. That's why I described him all snake-like and stuff. This chapter was almost two thousand words, so it's a little longer than the other ones. I tried to do Voldy justice, but he's pretty damn hard. It took me forever. There isn't a Bella, Roddy, Narcissa, or Lucius in this chapter, so I apologize. READ AND REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! TO THE DISCLAIMER!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. It'd be nice, but no it belongs to Queen JK Rowling! **

"Are you ready?" Druella asked nervously.

"I believe so." Andromeda spoke in such a quiet voice, Druella wasn't sure if she spoke at all.

It was time. Cygnus and Druella had agreed to the Dark Lord's request, letting her join the Death Eaters with Rabastan. Andromeda was told the Dark Lord had a mission for the both of them, but they're parents had to present as witnesses. Andromeda wasn't quite sure how she felt about her parents watching her receive the Dark Mark. She was positive Rabastan felt the exact same way.

"Better be going. Best not to keep Him waiting." Cygnus spoke offering Druella his arm, "Are you apparating with us?" Reluctantly, Andromeda nodded.

Clutching onto her father's arm, she had never been so nervous. Sure, she had wanted this ever since she could toddle. But at the moment, she couldn't fight the feeling of uneasiness spreading throughout her body. Not to mention she was beginning to sweat terribly from the heat. Her stomach was flipping rapidly only increasing as her father apparated.

Though she had been practicing side-along Apparation since she was small, Andromeda couldn't help but feel... squished.

All the heat that Andromeda felt earlier completely left her body disappeared. She had begun to shake fiercely from the temperature drop. It felt as if her body, itself, was shrinking. _What was funny_ she thought, _was that she felt no physical pain whatsoever. _ Meaning her father didn't splinch her.

Landing unceremoniously on the ground, Andromeda couldn't help but be relieved. She couldn't recognize where she was. But from what she could tell, she was in a manor. Riddle Manor. Though this house was grand, it certainly didn't come close to hers. Possibly because he was half-blood, but even seventeen-year-old Andromeda, wasn't so daft as to say such a thing. Andromeda knew that even speaking it caused serious consequences. She knew the Dark Lord was a skilled Legilimens, and she wasn't going to mess with that.

"C'mon now." Druella spoke carefully, bringing Andromeda out of her trance. She nodded and stood with as much grace as she could muster. But seeing the scowl of her mother's face, she knew she had failed. She couldn't help but offer her a faint smile, "He's right through here. Now," Druella stopped looking coldly into Andromeda's gray eyes, "You are a Black. Act like it. You come from a respectable Pure-blood family, and your actions in there not only reflect us and our parenting, but they can make or break us. Please, make us proud." Andromeda nodded hesitantly.

Whenever her mother lectured her like this, she couldn't help the feel of trepidation leaking into her veins, slowly consuming her whole. Andromeda closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

Slowly being lead into a room she assumed was His dining room, she felt all nervousness leave her as she spotted Rabastan. He was rubbing his temples and pacing a hole in the rug beneath him. She smiled slightly.

Gramenta and Xekelev Lestrange greeted her parents warmly. They spoke kind words like; _We do need plan that _or _What? I didn't know she was pregnant, no one told me' _

Taking her eyes off her parents, Andromeda got a look around the room. The ceiling was at least fifteen feet high, with lavish and century-old paintings hanging against each well. To her left hand corner, she could see a family tree with a 'G' in the middle. She could tell from the crest at the very top that it belonged to the Gaunt family. This was no surprise to her. She knew Tom Riddle's mother was a Gaunt, but she had married a Muggle. The Dark Lord had wanted revenge, she understood that. As she surveyed the rest of the presumably dark artifacts, she took notice of the dust collecting everywhere. Her brows furrowed. Surely, someone from the line of Gaunt would have a house elf? Or perhaps He is never here? She couldn't help but wonder. She was interrupted by the noise of a door slamming against a wall. This caught every person in the room's attention. Even Rabastan who had stopped pacing.

Of course. The Dark Lord.

He was in a black cloak. His hood rested at his shoulders, revealing his snake-like face. The Dark Lord was tall and skeletally thin. His face was so pale it was whiter than a skull, and, he had wide livid scarlet eyes. With slits for nostrils.

She gulped as he gestured for the two families to take a seat on each side of the table. Taking a seat at the chair at the head of the table, Voldemort scanned the crowd. After a few moments, he nodded approvingly.

"Do you know why you're here?" He spoke in somewhat of hiss, causing Andromeda and Rabastan to fidget in their seats. They shook their head.

"Good. You are not supposed to. You see," He spoke pushing his chair out and walking around the table slowly, scanning us all, "What I am to ask you of you two, is very difficult. Especially for you." He stopped. He was staring right into Andromeda's back. His eyes were piercing her back, causing her to try to cover herself with something, anything, "Of course I need your parents' approval because it's somewhat farfetched."

All four parents leaned in nervously, inhaling his every word. Andromeda was starting to feel that damn trepidation again, making its way through her.

"Andromeda," Just the sound of her name out of his mouth made her half way faint. From happiness or fear, she didn't know, "That Tonks boy in your year. He supposedly followed you around like a lost puppy dog, correct? Is it true he is a Member of the Order?"

Andromeda nodded her head quickly, making eye contact for the first time. He began to approach her. He was just behind her, breathing down her neck. His breath smelled like flowers and blood. She flinched.

"Very good. Now in order to get a close connection with Dumbledore and his Order, I need help. From you."

"You want me to follow around the Tonks boy?" She asked hesitantly. She glanced at her and Rabastan's parents to see that every feature on their face was etched with pure horror. Reality dawning on each one. They obviously knew something Rabastan and she didn't.

"Well, not exactly, Miss. Black. I would like you to marry him."

Her head shot up, as did Rabastan's. She blinked.

"My Lord, I don't understand. He's a Mudblood." She spoke carefully, so as to not trigger trouble.

"Very true. I need connections with the Order, and having a so called 'Blood Traitor' on my side would help greatly. What do you say?"

Rabastan had a look a pain on his face and grief in his eyes, but nodded his head and trying to hold back his tears. Andromeda grabbed his hand. She was the only reason he was going through with this and now she wouldn't be there beside him. Rabastan lowered his head so the Dark Lord would not see his pain.

Their parents were contemplating. Their wedding had been arranged, and was due to happen after the graduated.

"Surely there is another way, My Lord." Xekelev asked nervously.

"I want her to do this. You know the consequences."

Andromeda couldn't decide. She had pictured herself married to Rabastan, producing an heir and her own little princess. In just a sentences, those dreams were dashed. In just one moment, they were filled with her living in a muggle home, with half-blood children, most likely squibs! Her parents-in law! Holidays! Being disowned from the family.

"Andromeda will have to be disowned for this to happen. At least, _disowned_. You will have to go along with it. She leaves the house, and you burn her off the family tapestry. Now, I will not have you have his filthy child, Andromeda. I want an heir from you and Rabastan. He will have to raise it as his own." Rabastan looked unbelievably chagrin. He was shaking and barely holding in his sobs. Andromeda wasn't doing much better. She rubbed his back softly.

"For you, My Lord, I will do it." After a few moments she added, "May I tell my sisters?"

"Absolutely not!" He spoke harshly, causing Andromeda's hands to clench the table, "This stays between us. No one can know besides us seven. Now, on to the parents. I need approvals!" He roared, causing all four parents to flinch.

With Gramenta and Druella drying their eyes, all four reluctantly nodded their heads. Druella had begun to burst into tears shortly after.

"Very well." The Dark Lord spoke through the tears, glaring daggers at Druella's head, "Up now you two. Time for your mark."

They rose quickly, afraid of what he might do. They'd never admit but his temper was rather scary, and they'd prefer not to test it.

"Hold out your arm, Lestrange." Rabastan rolled his sleeve up as the Dark Lord pressed the tip of his wand on his left arm. A weird ink begins to spill out of the tip, causing Rabastan to squirm, not only under his intense gaze, but in pain. His arm began to shake as the Dark Mark began to take its form. He lifted his wand quickly as Rabastan clutched his forearm.

"You, come forth." Andromeda approached Him, and held out her left arm. He pressed the tip onto her forearm and after a few moments she felt the ink leak out of His wand. The fantastic terror that filler her, caused her body to shake. The symbol began to take form and the pain was slowly increasing as it began to form detail. He took His wand away and she clutched her arm like Rabastan had. With the sobbing of the parents in the background, she stared at the mark. A skull with its mouth opened, and a snake protruding.

She stroked the mark and gulped. This could take time.

**How was it? You can even flame me if you want! Sure, they don't really help, but I'd appreciate you takng your time out of your busy schedule to blame me! It was a little longer this time. I'm kind of proud of myself for that :D So, I would appreciate it if you would…. REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!... Hit the button and Review, that's ALL I ASK OF YOU! Sorry for the Phantom of the Opera reference :D REVIEW! Anyone notice that rhymed? REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	7. Muggle Restaurants

**A/N... Hi. Yeah, I forgot to update for what? Three weeks? School. Sucks. Well, I told you that updating frequently wasn't going to last long. Yeah, we'll I decided to update before Easter because I have a lot of cousins and family coming in. Some I haven't even met :/ I don't think I'll update again until after Easter. Fortunately, I don't go back to school until late next week, so I may update then. Who knows? I also have softball too so that won't help. This is the shortest chapter I've ever written for this story, and I think there may be some issues with the Point of View. Sorry for wrong wording. I sucked at that in this chapter. Not to mention my use of fragments! :D My English teacher would have a heart attack… :/ Issues with grammar, PLEASE tell me!... I really have to shorten these Author's Notes... Sorry for not updating sooner! REVIEW! **

**Disclaimer: I'm going to say this is six words. I don't own Harry Potter... Pooh. **

She didn't want to be here. She had been dreading this exact moment since her Lord had called upon her and Rabastan. Andromeda was to meet the unworthy Mudblood, Ted Tonks, for dinner. Her parents had made sure of it that they would cross paths just so she could ask him. As she had expected, Tonks had agreed immediately, though she could sense hesitance clearly written in his face. Courting, if it could be called that, a Pureblood is an honor to any unworthy person. Not only does it boost their ego to a rapturous amount, but they sometimes believe they have what it takes to lead them away from their families to a normal _Muggle _life.

Andromeda was above that. She was born into a Wealthy Pureblood family who believed anyone with Muggle blood tainting their family line was beneath them. She believed in it whole heartily. So to some around Andromeda, they couldn't fathom what her new obsession was with a certain Mudblood. Even her closest friends began to shun her; some mocked, or degraded her. Andromeda paid them no mind. She knew this was all for her Lord. She would be a top Death Eater. The most loyal, if anything. She would go to the ends of the Earth just to see to it.

She couldn't wait until others knew of her loyalty. The Dark Lord had said, though, that she is to keep her cover as long as she possibly can. She's instructed to marry, and make him believe she would bear his children. The thought caused her to wrinkle her nose in disgust. She did not want to think of that. Fortunately though, The Dark Lord wanted an heir. He planned on Andromeda having Rabastan's children; maybe one or two so as no one gets too conspicuous.

She wanted to tell her sisters. This was no secret. Andromeda had begged her parents, but in order for her to be safe, she couldn't risk them knowing. Especially Bellatrix and her involvement with the Dark Lord. The Dark Lord had given instructions to leave the family after six months of dating the filth that is known as Ted Tonks.

That's where she was now. In a Muggle restaurant. Glaring at the menu she couldn't make out. Merlin's pet hippogriff! What was a Mountain Dew? A new potion for lubrication? Sickening. How could Tonks stand this?

"So Andromeda?" Said filth spoke in a disgustingly cheerful tone, "Why did you ask me here tonight? Isn't that the man's role?" He asked with a wide grin.

Andromeda twitched and clutched a napkin angrily under the table pretending it was his face. She managed a soft smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. It didn't take a telepathic genius to realize she despised him more than life itself. How he didn't notice, she'll never know. Unless he did, and he was doing all he could not to let it affect him. Acting. They were both were doing it. Just for different reasons.

Her trying not be disgusted and him trying not to notice her obvious disgust.

"Well," She started. What could she say? "I just thought I'd get to know you before we go back to Hogwarts. I've never really taken the time to get to know you." She spoke softly. He nodded, still not convinced. Maybe he wasn't as dimwitted as he looked. Ted coughed and accidentally bumped his elbow into the _Lubrication Potion_. Andromeda put her hand in front of her mouth to stop the oncoming laughter. Nope. Still dimwitted.

A/N I will work on making longer chapters! I promise! This wasn't even one thousand words! I was trying to write this, but I had no muse so I just stopped here. PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!


	8. Madame Malkin's Robes

**A/N Honestly, I like this chapter. I don't really know why. Maybe because it's longer than usual. I'll try to update quicker next time! Anyways, I took a few words here and there from books and other fanfictions. Not much really. Also, I don't really know how measuring works, especially in the Wizarding World. They probably could've raised their wands and got her measurement, but oh well. Tell me any grammar, spelling, or capitilazation problems, blah blah blah. There will probably be a lot of spelling issues because I couldn't use spell check, just my eyes. None of my Microsoft products are working on my computer because of a virus. I had to write this on my iPhone. The formatting may be a little off... So yeah, please pray for me on that small issue... Enjoy and Review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

"We've got to keep up appearances." said Druella harshly, "We are going to Madame Malkin's for a gown." She looked behind her before adding, "You won't be 'backing out' until it is closer to the date of the wedding. As of now, you're marrying Rabastan." Druella spoke with melancholy laced through every syllable she pronounced. It's to be expected. She had just recently lost her daughter.

Two men with crimson dress robes opened the door for the two, bowing. Druella flashed a smile that didn't quite meet her eyes.

A stout middle-aged man waddled up to Druella, "Mrs. Black!" He exclaimed, pressing his fat lips to her hand a little longer than necessary, "How may I be of assistance?" He panted.

"Thorniff, how good to see you." She spoke genuinely. "I'd like to find a wedding dress for my daughter." She spoke motioning toward an uncomfortable-looking Andromeda. He smiled.

"Ah, I see. First we must take measurements." Thorniff hummed while he eyed Andromeda and then snapped his fingers. A slender shop girl whose skin was the color of bone quickly made her way toward them. She had fiery red hair that was kept out of her face by a beige scarf. She wore a lime green dress with a leather belt that had extra fabric, pins and strings of measuring tape attached.

"Kazet, would you take Miss Black's measurements?" Spoke Thorniff with venom dripping every word. Andromeda had been too busy eyeing the girl up and down, taking in every feature when Thorniff spoke. She was taken aback by his tone, but, nonetheless, followed the girl toward the dressing room near the back corner.

"Where's Madame Malkin?" Andromeda spoke quietly, not wanting to startle the girl.

She cleared he throat, "She called in sick this morning." She whispered so softly it might not have been said at all. Andromeda nodded, and Kazet pushed the curtain aside to reveal a bland colorless wall. "Please undress over there and I will take your measurements."

The words echoed in Andromeda's head. Her tongue weighed a hundred pounds. Her ear burned. Her cheeks warmed. Her hands went clammy. Undressing in front of a man whom you were to be married to was one thing. Undressing in front a strange _woman _was a completely different thing. She must've noticed my discomfort for she placed her hand on my forearm comfortingly. "I could get Mrs. Black of you'd like." She spoke about to open the curtains and to retreat back into the main room.

"No!" Andromeda shouted, reaching to close the curtain back up. "That'd be even worse. Uh, it's fine. I'll just-" She gulped and pointed to the side of the room. She nodded, understanding what she meant and turned her head to look in the other direction.

_How embarrassing_, Andromeda thought. Bellatrix wouldn't have even hesitated to undress in front of anyone. Then again, she thought, she has no couth whatsoever. Mother always had told her that. Andromeda slowly removed her robe. She lifted her arms and pulled it off of her head.

She turned to face Kazet, her arms crossed in her front to hide her breasts _and_her Dark Mark. Kazet swallowed and walked closer to the girl who was eyeing her nervously. She placed her hands gently on Andromeda wrists.

"I've never done this before, but there's nothing to be worried. At least, I don't think so." She shrugged.

"Trust me," she whispered. Elphaba took a deep breath and nodded, allowing her arms to be slowly pulled apart by the blonde.

"Keep your arms out like this, okay?"

Andromeda nodded curtly. Kazet wrapped the measuring tape behind her and her hands slowly pulled the ends toward Andromeda's chest and gradually came over her pert breasts. Andromeda coughed uncomfortably. "Sorry." Kazet muttered. "We're almost done with this one," Her hands quivered as she tightened the tape. She released Andromeda and kneeled down to measure her waist. Finishing her second measurements, she looked up. She stood up and brought one end of the tape to Andromeda's collar bone.

"Hold this here and then I need you to stand up straight while I measure the length to your knee," Kazet spoke, "This is the last measurement, I promise. Then you get to go home!" She exclaimed rather too cheerfully for Andromeda's liking.

"Alright, and we're done!" She smiled, "You can dress now." She spoke and left the room. Andromeda breathed a sigh and grabbed her discarded robe off the floor.

Her mother had already told her there was to be an original sketch for her wedding dress. Every important pureblood wedding had an original dress. Unfortunately, this seemed to be a waist of time to Andromeda. This wedding was never going to happen. Her mother knew it. Her father knew it. Rabastan knew it. She knew it. She had orders to obey or consequences to pay. She had to choose.

"Andromeda, Dear, do come out. We're finished here." Druella spoke behind the curtain, "We mustn't hold the place up. We're to leave anyways."

Andromeda stepped through to see her mother gazing at her sadly. "Come." She sniffed. Her mother was most definitely upset. A Black never showed emotion in public, no matter the situation. Her mother must have remembered this, for she closed her eyes, breathed deeply, and attempted a stiff smile.

"The House Elves are making your favorite dinner. They've been ordered to make your favorites from now on until your... Departure." She whispered and opened the doors of the shop, "Goodbye Thorniff! Hope to see you soon!" Druella put on a fake sweet tone and waved. She let her daughter through the door first, and slipped out behind her.

"We can keep in contact, you know." It was the first time Andromeda spoke of it since the meeting, "Bella and Cissa needn't know. Neither does anybody else." Andromeda spoke, glancing up at her mother hopefully.

Druella smiled a small knowing smile and focused her eyes ahead. She nodded slowly, not even looking at Andromeda as she gazed up at her, "I like that."

**A/N By the way, couth means to be cultured, refined or well mannered. Having no couth means you have no manners and will do whatever the hell you want. REVIEW!**


	9. Depression

**A/N... Sorry. I knew this updating quick streak wouldn't last long. I've been too busy with Pottermore(Add me: GlowQuill919, I'm a Slytherin and my wand is 12 3/4, Core is Phoenix feather, Flexibility is Brittle, and my wood is Ash.) and Finals are coming up soon. Once school and my eighth grade graduation are over, I should start updating every two days. I'll probably be done with this story before summer ends. So, my birthday is May Fifteenth! I WANT GIFTS! Or you could just review, that'd make my day. Ignore any spelling or grammar mistakes in this chapter. I still don't have Microsoft Office. Stupid viruses... Tell me if you find any mistakes! Sorry for the wait and the long Author's Note again, you may proceed... NOW!**

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter...

"She's been distant as of late. She's changed." Said Bellatrix gloomily, "For the past six months, she wants nothing to do with any of us. I know that our relationship is crumbling, and Merlin knows, I can't do anything to fix it! She won't give me a chance!" Bellatrix slammed her glass on the table a little too roughly and Druella winced.

"Don't be so rough, Dear. Are you done with this?" Druella asked, taking her glass from the table without waiting for a reply.

"You know something, don't you?" Bellatrix spoke threateningly, glaring daggers at Druella's back.

"First of all, Do not speak to me in such a manner. I am still your mother, whether you live under my roof or not. Second of all, I do, and you are not to know anything about it. You mustn't." Druella scolded.

"I don't see why I can't. I just would like to know why she's been distant!"

"It's probably the wedding." Cygnus mumbled, strolling through the entryway, "Everything is a little hectic at the moment, Bella. You must understand."

"Something is still not right with either of you! I know you know something, and yet you refuse to tell me! I'm offended! I'm her older sister, and I deserve to know what's wrong!" Bellatrix shouted.

"Lower your voice!" Cygnus' eyes were ablaze, "She is right up stairs, she could hear you."

"Not as if she would come down anyway." Bella muttered.

"Now, it is under strict order that you not know. You'll understand in time. Your sister is under a lot of pressure from the Dark Lord." Cygnus spoke almost painfully.

"The Dark Lord?" Bellatrix furrowed her brow in confusion, "Does this have anything to do with her mission? What was it?"

"You're not allowed to know. You're acting as if you're a child, Bella. Quit it." Druella spoke for the first time in the past few minutes.

"I am not!" She shrieked shrilly.

"Quiet!" They whispered in unison.

"Even Cissy agrees with me that she's changed. She doesn't have to talk to me, but when you ignore Cissy... She's the baby and everyone's little pet. It's impossible not to adore her."

"I wish we could tell you. I think it'd be easier on your sister as well. Who knows, it may work even better if we told you. Honestly, this situation isn't fair for anyone." Druella spoke not making eye contact with any person in the room.

"What's going on?"

Everyone turned his or her head to face the person who spoke from the entryway Cygnus had entered through only a few minutes before. Expecting to see Narcissa, the family was somewhat shocked to see Andromeda standing, gazing blankly at them.

"We're discussing." Cygnus sighed. Andromeda seemed confused by this statement.

"Discussing what?" She furrowed her brows and pulled a chair to the opposite side of the table.

"Your sister's attitude." Druella spoke sourly, eyes burning into Bellatrix.

Bellatrix didn't even notice her mother's glare, she was too busy memorizing her sister's every feature. Her skin was a slight tinge of gray, she had dark heavy bags under her eyes, looking as if she hadn't slept well in months. Cygnus had seemed to notice, swallowed, and asked if she was okay.

Andromeda had responded with a meek, "Fine", and Druella had frowned.

"How are things coming along?" Druella asked Andy kindly, worry lines showing clearly in her face.

She nodded and mumbled something along the lines of "Jiffy". Bellatrix snarled, and Andromeda glanced up, raising both brows.

Bellatrix cleared her throat, "Sorry." She mumbled. Andromeda seemed frightened for a moment then looked down as their house elf, Skedaddle, who her father had named, set a plate of food before her. Skedaddle let out a high pitched squeal, jumped back a bit, and bowed so low that his pointy nose touched the ground. Cygnus blinked and cleared his throat.

"Well... Eat up everyone." Said Cygnus, still a little confused.

"Andy, I'm coming in." Bellatrix sighed before Alohomora-ing Andromeda's bedroom door.

"Okay." Andromeda muttered from her bed, twirling her engagement ring on her left finger. She swallowed.

"Hey," Bellatrix smiled, "I'm going to head out in a few minutes. I wanted to say goodbye." She said as she sat  
>next to Andromeda on the bed.<p>

"Bye." Andromeda sighed. Bellatrix tilted her.

"'Dromeda, what's wrong?"

Andromeda shook her head. "It's nothing, don't worry about it."

Bellatrix narrowed her eyes. "You can tell me anything. You know that."

"Of course I do. It's just-" She trailed off as tears threatened to leak from her eyes. "Bella, I-" Her body began to wrack with sobs as Bellatrix slipped her arms around her waist, bringing her to her chest. She stroked her hair softly and laid her head against Andy's.

After Andromeda's sobs began to die down, she pulled back from Bellatrix. She wiped her eyes with the heel of her palm. Andy sniffed her nose and looked back at Bella.

"Mummy and Father were hinting that it had something to do with the Dark Lord. Is that true?" She whispered.

Andromeda just nodded, not quite able to speak yet.

Bellatrix smiled, "Figured. Make us proud, 'Dromeda, would you?"

Andromeda nodded silently.

"Bella," She spoke softly,"It could change everything. I'm scared."

"I'm sure you are. Keep your head held high, and don't back down. You're a Black, act like it."

"Don't hate me, Bella."

"You know I never could."

**A/N Who else loved everyone eating without Narcissa? Anyone else recognize that? I saw it, but I was too lazy to do anything about it. We can say she's sick in bed or something and had to eat in her room. :p Anyways, I'm SOOO sorry for the wait. I'll try to put it up quicker. I tried to make this a longer one because I haven't updated in forever, but that kinda failed, didn't it? Sorrrrrrrrryyyyyy! Remember, my birthday is May Fifteenth! I expect virtual gifts from everyone!... Just kidding... Not really. :) REVIEW!  
><strong>


	10. I'm Leaving, Never to Come Back Again

**A/N This chapter is sad :( Just thought I'd let you know. I wrote half of this at a graduation party, and the other half at my softball game... Oops. Anyways, add me on Pottermore: GlowQuill919, and ignore any spelling, or grammar mistakes! If you find any, please message me, and I'll try to fix them!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

Andromeda sobbed. Heart-wrenching sobs that could make the most unfazed man cry along with her.

It was time. The Dark Lord had recently informed her that their plan needed to be put into action. He wanted a connection that no one would suspect to be a lie. The Dark Lord had taught her Legilimency and Occlumency to keep Aurors like Alastor Moody at bay.

Andromeda grabbed her one suitcase. She figured she'd pack light, not wanting to attract unwanted attention. Andy grabbed the three letters she had wrote. One for her mother and father, one for Narcissa, and one for Bellatrix. Each envelope had a bright red seal with the Black emblem engraved in it, and the front was each person's name in an elegant cursive writing.

Andromeda wiped the tears from her eyes. She had a tear stained path down down each cheek, and her hair was in tangles.

The weather seemed to match her mood. The rain outside pounded against the windows and the roof. Thunder and lightning shook the house, and Andromeda flinched. The thunder and lightning reminded her of her sisters when they would discover the news. Or her Aunt Walburga.

She'd be blown off the family tree. There was no doubt about that. They'd label her a Blood-Traitor and any family member who was civil to her again would also become a Blood-Traitor. It was the way the system work. When you're born into an obsessive life, constantly encouraging perfection, pureness, and elegancy, there is no escape. Unless you do what Andromeda was about to do.

She wasn't a Blood-Traitor. Far from it. She believed her family's beliefs. They were Blacks, and they were better than everyone. All three Black sisters had been labeled the Queen of Slytherin when they were in school. It started with Bellatrix. Bella would scream, and any person in the Slytherin house would cower when it'd happen. Andromeda had a sharp tongue. She never raised her voice, which scared the others even more. One look into her eyes could cause a person to faint. Narcissa was the current Queen of Slytherin. Cissy wanted to be bowed to, even honored. She never raised her voice and tried to make everyone satisfied. Merlin knows that never works.

Andromeda shook her head. She can't dwell on these thoughts. Chances are she'll never have a civil conversation with either of them after the night. She remembered the last time they had all been together. Just last week they were lounging in Bella's old room, catching up, and reminiscing. She swallowed hard and clenched her jaw.

Andromeda wiped the sweat from her brow and faced the door. She was to place the letters in the ball room and walk out the door. Then it was over. Until the Dark Lord told her when she can come out.

She had talked to Rabastan just this morning. They had cried together. Nowadays, finding a pure husband you even have an ounce of love for, is rare. Finding a pure man who you love more than life itself, impossible.

Now she'd have to live with a Mudblood. When she told him she wanted to run away with him, he flashed an arrogant grin, an her stomach churned. She tolerated him, she guessed. She'd prefer Rabastan any day though.

Andy opened her bedroom door and glanced back one last time. She sighed slowly and closed her eyes. She swallowed and stepped down each step as slowly as she could. Trying to memorize the feel of handrail and the portraits of her ancestors on the walls. She reached the bottom of the spiral staircase and made her way into the ball room. She placed the all three letters on a mantle and ran her hands through her tangles.

"Andy?"

Shit.

Narcissa.

"What are you doing up?" She asked kindly coming into view. She drank in Andromeda's appearance and frowned. She had her suitcase, a heavy raincoat, and boots. "Where are you going?"

Andromeda trembled. "Out. I-Uh-I- Here," She handed the envelope with 'Narcissa' on the front to her. "Don't open this," She pointed to the letter, "Until I'm gone." She finished with a tremble in her voice.

Andromeda sniffed, and rubbed her eyes with the heel of her palms. She blinked and gazed back at Narcissa.

"Who are you going out with?" Narcissa questioned suspiciously. "Someone you're not allowed to be seen with?"

Andromeda raised a perfectly sculpted raven brow.

"Nevermind. Just- Don't stay out too late. I'm not covering for you." Narcissa smiled and playfully punched Andromeda's arm. Andromeda held her hand in front of her eyes so her baby sister couldn't see her tears. Andromeda nodded and turned quickly.

"I'll be back soon," She whispered. "I promise."

Andromeda slammed the front door shut and slid down it. She held her face in her hands as her tears mingled with the rain. Her hands were shaking, and she was gasping for breath. She breathed a sigh and composed herself again.

I'm a Black, she thought... At least I was.

She gulped and stood up, grabbing her things and pulling them along. Andromeda was grateful Narcissa didn't ask any questions. It'd be too hard to explain. She knew she was curious though. She'd known her baby sister for a long time.

She did not want to see Bellatrix's reaction though. Andromeda moaned. She'd always been her best friend. They were inseparable. Bellatrix, herself, had told her that she preferred Andy to Narcissa. The two had always had more in common. Narcissa was just a weak little girl who couldn't stand up for herself. Her sister's had to do it for her. Andromeda knew Bella would take it as hard as she would. They'd just show it in different ways. She'd end up killing a few Muggles in a fit of anger, while Andy simply would cry. Bellatrix never tolerated crying. The last time Andy had seen her cry was when she was nine and Father had taken away her toy broom. Crying was a weakness, and Black's did 'not' show weakness. It was a fact that everyone knew, and one that Andy was taught to master at a young age.

Andromeda had passed the moors where she had first met Rabastan Lestrange. She had passed through the Quidditch pitch her and Bella would fight on. She looked back at the Manor one more time, and her heart began to ache.

Saying goodbye to her sisters would have been pure torture, but a tiny part of her whispered that if they truly loved her in return, they wouldn't make her choose. It wouldn't happen that way though. Nothing is ever that easy.

Andromeda had looked ahead and saw Ted standing in the distance, grinning and waving like a stupid git. She sighed. She'd have to deal with him now for the rest of her life.

"Hurry up, my Lord." She mumbled.

Later that night, Narcissa had read Andromeda's letter and cried.

**A/N Yupp, sadness... Sadness... Sadness... Sadness. Also, everyone PLEASE pray for my grandfather. He had a sugar seizure earlier this morning. Keep him in your thoughts. So anywho, Andromeda left, and I've done a much better job with keeping the Author's Notes shorter too! Anyways, REVIEW!  
><strong>


	11. Ya Got Any Money?

**A/N Druella and Cygnus WILL be OOC because they have to be! Just saying. Add me on Pottermore: GlowQuill919. Reminder, my birthday is the Fifteenth, and I expect virtual gifts from everyone :) Yes, Zeke (Booklooker) I have shortened my Author's Notes! See you on the bus tomorrow! :D As usual, Ignore any spelling or grammar mistakes. If you find any, please let me know! I'll try to go back and fix them. **  
><strong><br>Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

_Meet me. Leaky Cauldron. Eight. ~Andy~_

That's what the crinkled paper in Cygnus Black's hands said. The letter was from Andromeda. A shabby owl had tapped on the glass of an upstairs window just earlier that morning with the paper in it's beak. Andromeda hadn't written too much in a fear of it falling into the wrong hands.

She had been gone for no more than a week. Narcissa had looked empty for the past week, while Bellatrix wanted the Tonks boy's head on her wall.

Bellatrix had been in shock. Rodolphus had told him and his wife that only an hour after she had gotten the news, she had killed nineteen Muggles in a mad raid.

If anything, Andromeda's so called _betrayal_drew Bellatrix further into the dark side. She had become more obsessed with the Dark Lord and his movement. Bellatrix had been studying ancient dark magic for new methods to kill Tonks. It had caused an even deeper hate for Mudbloods.

Cygnus ran his hand through his newly graying hair. "Druella," He shouted to his wife up the steps. "Come, it's almost eight."

A few moments later, Druella had come down the steps with a hooded cloak over her head, covering her face. In her hand was a replica coat, which she handed to Cygnus.

"Here." She said.

Cygnus raised a brow. "What's this," He questioned. "Ashamed of seeing our daughter?" He added sourly.

She sighed dramatically. "We don't need this now, Cygnus," She shoved the cloak back in his arms. "Just take it."

He rolled his eyes and pulled the cloak on. He opened the door for Druella and he followed after. Cygnus grabbed her arm gently and apparated.

"Right there," He pointed. "She said the Leaky Cauldron." He whispered the last part. She nodded and walked towards the filth-laden pub.

"I hate this place. You know that." She spoke bitterly.

"Where else could we meet, Druella? Bellatrix has Death Eaters searching everywhere for her and Tonks."

"Would've rather her come to ours." She spoke.

"Oh yeah, would've went real well." His voice dripped in sarcasm. Druella shot him a glare. He glanced at her and flinched. All three daughters had inherited that glare. Unfortunately.

He opened the door to Leaky Cauldron for Druella, and she had immediately turned up her nose.

"Unbelievable woman." He muttered so only he could hear.

Tom, the barkeeper, had flashed them a grin, despite not seeing their faces. "Hello! What can I do for you two?" Tom still couldn't see them.

"Something in the back, I think." Cygnus whispered darkly. Hell, he thought. He had a reputation to upheld, whether Tom could tell who they were or not.

Tom looked taken aback, but nonetheless said, "Very well."

He lead them both to a dark corner of the pub to a cleared table. It wasn't much of a sight. Half of it's leg was missing, and there was only one ripped placemat. Cygnus knew Druella was more than a little chagrin.

"Thank you." She mumbled and took a seat in the chair.

"Would you like me to take your cloaks?" Tom asked kindly.

"No!" The shouted in unison. Tom blinked and backed away quickly.

Once he was out of ear shot, Druella had turned to face Cygnus. "Well, sit. We must wait."

The bell chimed, signaling that someone had walked in the door. Cygnus and Druella didn't have to wait long, for Tom had spoken out.

"Ah! Miss Black! To what do I owe the pleasure?" He smiled and grabbed her hand and planted a kiss that lasted a little too long for comfort.

"I'm to meet someone." She spoke shyly.

"Well, there's only," He nodded his head towards Cygnus and Druella." 'Them' here." His voice was dipped in venom.

"That's them. Thanks Tom." Andromeda didn't even make eye contact with Tom. She was too busy eyeing down her parents. Tom frowned and turned around to continue scrubbing the bar top.

Andromeda made her way over to her parents quickly. She immediately sat across from them and rested her head in her arms on the table.

"Elbows off table, Dear." Druella spoke tenderly.

Andromeda moved her arms to her lap, but kept her head downward.

"Well... Nevermind." She spoke.

"Why are we here, Andromeda?" Cygnus asked, genuinely concerned.

She sighed. "I've never believed your beliefs more than I do at this moment. I can't do this. I can't!" She began to shout, and Druella had grabbed her arm and pushed her nails menacingly in her skin to quiet her.

"Shhh! We mustn't talk about that!" She whispered threateningly.

"I hate Mudbloods. I. Hate. Them," She spoke dangerously. "I'm surprised I don't break out in rashes when he touches me! You two should've produced an heir," Andromeda spoke through gritted teeth. Andromeda was clutching the table so hard that her fingers began to turn white. "I've lived with Muggles for the past week! Muggles! And his little muggle sister! You know she made a joke about burning me at the stake! I about ripped her head off! But no! I stayed cool, calm, and collected. I laughed a little and smiled real wide. So how was your week?" Andromeda's false cheer startled both Cygnus and Druella. They would expect such behavior of maybe Bellatrix but not Andromeda...

"Don't know how to respond to that, do you?" Andromeda sighed and laid her head in her hands. "I'm sorry, I've just-," She shook her head and clenched her jaw until she frowned. "How is everyone? When the news broke?"

Druella had spoken up first. "Narcissa's been a little... Empty looking. Bellatrix has Death Eaters after both you and him. She threw your letter into the fireplace after she read the first paragraph," She frowned. "Uh, your grandparents were a little angry. But, oh! Sirius and your Uncle Alphard are proud of you!" She smiled softly.

"Oh great, the two blood-traitors to be," She spoke in a deep monotone voice. "I'm assuming I've been blown off the family tree? Correct?" She asked.

Cygnus and Druella both glanced at each other at the same time and nodded.

"Bella did it?" They nodded again.

She sighed. "Figured either her or Aunt Walburga would do it. How is she anyway? I can just hear her screams now. _Filth! Stain of Dishonor! Tainting the house of my fathers_! She chuckled darkly.

"Things are looking bright, aren't they?" Cygnus asked sarcastically.

"The reason I've asked you to come here... Well, you love me, don't you? I'm your daughter, no matter tapestries say. I need help." Andromeda asked quietly.

"Excuse me? Would you like something to drink?" Tom, the barkeeper was standing at the front of the table with a small notepad in his hands.

"Three Firewhiskeys if you please." Cygnus said desperately. He nodded and left the table without another word.

"Help? What kind of help? There isn't much we can do. You know that." Druella tilted her head.

"Financially. As I said, I'm living with Muggles at the moment. I need something to live off of." Andromeda massaged her temples and breathed deeply.

Cygnus looked shocked. "You think you don't have permission to our vault? You can get money any time you need. We didn't cut you off."

"Won't people get suspicious? I'm a _Blood-Traitor _now."

"No one needs to know," Druella shrugged. "Besides, if worst comes to worst. Well, we'll cross that bridge when we get there, won't we?" She said, not looking at her daughter or Cygnus.

"Your Firewhiskeys!" Tom said a little too enthusiastically for the somber mood at the table. He placed a drink in front of all three of them, and smiled again. "Is there anything else I could you lot?"

"No," Druella looked up. "Thank you though." She added. He smiled and left to return to the bar.

"Another thing," Andromeda spoke again when he was out of ear shot. "About my Dark Mark. How can I hide it?"

"Potions can conceal it. It won't go away though. It's a very powerful Dark Magic." Cygnus told her very seriously.

"What type of potion?" She asked, desperately seeking an answer.

"Horklump Juice, Flobberworm Mucus, and Lethe River Water should be the main ingredients. Go to apothecary after you've visited Gringotts," Druella tapped her nails against her Firewhiskey glass. "I don't know the instructions exactly, but sure you could find them at Borgin and Burke's. They ought to have something.

Andromeda nodded. "Well, I must be off." She sighed. "I miss you lot," She said while standing up from her chair.  
>Cygnus and Druella followed. "Give a kiss to everyone for me." She chuckled and downed the rest of her Firewhiskey in one sip.<p>

"I've got that for you, Miss. Black!" Tom snatched the glass out of Andromeda's hand before she could even respond. She looked a little irritated but forced a smile up at him. He grabbed both Cygnus and Druella's and left the table once again.

"You wanted to rip off his head." Druella mumbled.

"Living with Muggles helps you compose yourself," She smiled. I guess living with Black's didn't hurt either. Well, I must be going now. Thank you for both meeting me here. I'm glad I have you through all of this." She spoke sincerely.

She gave them one last smile before opening the door to the Leaky Cauldron and departing to a world of bitterness, hatred, and unfairness.

Cygnus sighed. "Come, it's late."

**A/N REVIEW! **


	12. Teardrops on Your Parchment

"What a vain, vapid, vacuous varlet!" Bellatrix shrieked.

"Calm down Bella," Rodolphus muttered as he ran his hands over his face. "We've heard it all before."

"I just-" She started. "I just don't understand, Rod! She had such potential and then-then she runs off and does something like this! I-just-I don't even- No words can explain how I feel. You wouldn't understand." She sighed.

"I do understand. I'm in the same boat as you if you didn't notice. I haven't seen Rabastan shed one tear since he was seven years old, and he was an absolute bawl-baby last night. He didn't leave his bed for three days."

"At least you still have your brother."

Rodolphus shrugged, "Fair point. There's nothing we can do about it now."

"She'll probably have his little whelps." She spoke bitterly.

"I don't even know what half of the words you said mean..." Narcissa said exasperated.

"Widen your vocabulary before you marry then." Cygnus spoke as Skedaddle placed his breakfast on the table in front of him.

"Bella? Is there any reason why the two hundred year old goblin-made vace in your old room is shattered," Every syllable out of Druella's mouth dripped with venom. "Rosier heirloom. Explain yourself."

She shrugged carelessly and let out a cackle. "I was a little angry this week. My deepest sympathies, Mother." Bellatrix did her best impression of Skedaddle, stood up and bowed. Narcissa raised a brow.

"Father, I do believe she has finally come unhinged." She said clearly, staring right through her sister.

"I'm in the room, you know." She spoke bitterly.

"It doesn't matter whether you live here or not, married or spinster, you will make up for that vase one way or another." Druella spoke harshly as Glicker, their other house elf, pulled out a chair for her.

"What is with everyone not making sense today?" Rodolphus asked.

Silence.

"So when are we to expect your first heir?" Druella asked suddenly.

Rodolphus choked. "E-Excuse me, ma'am?"

"An heir, son. That's the point. An heir, you know, a male child who can carry on the Lestrange name. Surely your parents have told you?" Cygnus asked suspiciously.

"I-uh- know what that means, sir. We- well- have decided that- well- we'll have a child soon," He chuckled nervously. "Promise." He swallowed.

Druella and Cygnus raised their brow in unison, "There something you would like to tell us, boy?" Cygnus squinted.

"Mother. Father," Bellatrix started as the family turned to face her. "Please." She glared.

Druella clenched her jaw, but nevertheless turned back to her food.

"How the hell am I going to pay for a vase like that? No amount of money can replace an heirloom..." Bellatrix spoke.

"You don't actually think she'll make you pay for it, do you," Narcissa responded, inspecting her fingernails. "You couldn't pay for it anyway. Well," She thought for a moment, "Maybe you could. What with the Lestrange money. You could also just give her one of Rod's." She said, never looking up from her nails.

"You're all ridiculous. Can't believe I'm married to you lot." Bellatrix muttered.

"Thank you." Narcissa squinted as she picked some dirt out from beneath her fingernails.

"Merlin's pet gerbil! Would you stop with the nails?" Bellatrix grabbed Narcissa's hand and flicked each fake acrylic nail off of her fingers.

"Hey!" She pouted. Bellatrix rolled her eyes.

"So Mother and Father told me _she _left you a note also." She mumbled. Narcissa nodded.

"Would you like to see it?" She asked, and Bellatrix nodded reluctantly.

Ignoring her nails, Narcissa got up from her bed, and strolled over to her make-up mirror. She grabbed her jewelry box and picked out a piece of folded parchment. Narcissa handed it to her without words and sat back down on her bed.

The ink on the parchment had started to fade and there were recent tear drops on the ends, and the parchment, itself, had been wrinkled a little too much.

Like it had been read too many times.

Bella looked up at her sister questioningly, but Narcissa refused to meet her gaze.

_Dear Cissy,_

_Most likely you'll take this better than Bella will, but I guess I don't even know anymore. You're not as predictable as you once were._

_There are a few things I'd like to stay. I know this is hard, but I'm in love. It's unfortunate you couldn't accept me. It isn't that I ran away, rather you forced me to. I would've been miserable, Cissy, you know that. That life was never for me. I wanted a life of freedom, happiness, and I've found that in Ted._

_I know we'll most likely never speak to each other civilly again, and that pains me like you'll never know._

_I couldn't have asked for a better baby sister._

_Forever in my heart,_

_Andromeda soon-to-be Tonks._

_P.S. I hope you understand. You were always one for love stories. It's not as romantic as they seem._

"What's that last line mean?" Bellatrix asked confused.

Narcissa shrugged. "I've asked myself the same question a dozen of times. It could go either way."

"... Maybe it means she didn't ask for this," Bellatrix said after a moment, "But why would she abandon the family? It doesn't make sense. She didn't take the mark, so it's not a mission..."

Narcissa flinched. Any time a family member or anyone else spoke of the new army forming, she felt uncomfortable. She wasn't sure what she thought of it yet. Narcissa was a pureblood, and this order fought for Pureblood supremacy. Yet, she wasn't sure. She knew her sister and her husband, Rodolphus, were members, and she eventually knew Lucius would take the mark. In her opinion, she didn't want to be involved. She'd never voice her opinion, especially with her sister sitting across from her, but she knew it would never work. There weren't enough Purebloods left to survive, and it would probably end up destroying the world. Since her sister had new found obsession for it, she wouldn't say anything against it she knew that much.

"It doesn't matter. Like Rodolphus said, she's gone and isn't come back," She spoke throwing the letter back to Narcissa. "No matter how hard one wishes." She added, hoping Narcissa didn't hear her.

She slammed her bedroom door shut and retreated down the stairs to Floo home with Roddy.


	13. Bumpedy Bump Bump, Bumpedy Bump Bump

**A/N Honestly, I've had this chapter written for at least a week now... Sorry!**

**Disclaimer: Didn't put this last chapter... I do not own Harry Potter! Or Sweeney Todd...**

High heels clacked through the halls of Gaunt Manor. It was late. Maybe two or three in the morning. Every light in the house was turned off, having the illusion that no one was home. That's what any ordinary witch or wizard who happened to pass by at this late hour would be thinking.

Andromeda Black knew better. The Dark Lord had requested a meeting with her and Rabastan after the average Death Eater meeting. He needed his information. He'd given her enough time and now the plan needed to be put into action.

She knew what she would say. It had been crucial when she found the news out from the Tonks family. Andromeda knew that she had to report the news to the Dark Lord as soon as she saw him next. It was her duty.

She reached the same dining room she had been in when her and Rabastan had received their marks. There was a small _Lumos_from someone's wand hanging from the ceiling, casting the entire table in light.

Around the table were four hooded figures. One was at the head of the table, and his hand was gripped tightly by his side. Presumably the one who casted the Lumos charm. To the right of said figure was a hunched over man with a muscular build. On the side of the table were two adults, speaking in hushed whispers.

As soon as her heels stopped clacking, the entire table glanced up quickly. The Dark Lord was at the front with Rabastan at his right side. The two adults who had now turned to face Andromeda were her parents, Cygnus and Druella Black.

"Ah. Thank you for joining us, Andromeda. Sit. Sit. I trust you have information for me." The Dark Lord spoke with a mock smile.

Andromeda took a deep breath and seated herself in the chair next to her parents.

"I have."

"Anything worth my importance?" He leaned forward on the table.

"Well, I've heard something a few weeks ago that needs to be said to you. It could destroy us." By the time Andromeda was done speaking, every occupant at the table had been hanging on to her every word.

"Well? Out with it." He spoke carelessly.

"Dumbledore is gathering others. Tonks included. Some sort of Order consisting of Aurors, and Dumbledore is the head, " She started, taking in her surroundings. "Well, there's a prophecy. I heard the Aurors talking of it. It's causing quite the scandal. A boy born in five years at the end of July is supposed to have the power to defeat you. It is said that his parents have defied you thrice."

Druella looked positively horrified. "This-this isn't- cant be correct! There's no way."

"I have heard of this Andromeda, but not as many details as I'd like," He nodded approvingly. "Yes, yes. I shall search for this boy. Is that all?"

She nodded hesitantly.

"Well, I have brought you all here for a reason. Madame and Monsieur Lestrange happened to be on a particular mission for me, so they are not present at the moment. However, I would like to speak to you all about... An heir," He smirked. "You see, Andromeda, you are to be wed to the Tonks boy, but we need a Lestrange heir. I would like for you two... To get working on it... Soon," His smirk widened. "Considering the unfortunate circumstance, the child will be raised as Andromeda and Tonks's child. The child can't know who his or her biological father is until it is time. Any questions?" He asked sharply, daring any person in the room to question him.

"Very well. I must be going." He said as he pushed in his chair and walked through the empty door frame without another word.

"Rabastan, son, I'm so sorry," Cygnus whispered so as not to alert the Dark Lord. "I didn't know it would result in this."

Rabastan chuckled bitterly. "There's  
>nothing we can now, can we?" Rabastan sat up and pushed the chair in. Cygnus and Druella followed.<p>

"We'll leave you two to discuss." Druella said quietly as they apparated with a pop.

Rabastan grabbed Andromeda's forearm and apparated right afterwards.

Andromeda fell face first againsta a certain hard wooden floor.

"Shit," She moaned and rubbed her forehead out of agony. "Work on your landing, Rab."

"Shhh!" Rabastan clamped his left hand over her mouth. "You'll wake them!" He whispered.

"Wake wh-" Andromeda took in her surroundings. Dark velvet curtains hung majestically over French windows, large paintings adorned the walls, and a large cloak with the Black family crest engraved on the side hung over a lonesome chair. "That cloak," She whispered. "That's Bellatrix's cloak!"

"Shhhhh! Muffliato!" He waved his wand quickly and silently.

"You brought me to Lestrange Manor? Lestrange Manor? Are you mad? If either of those two see me, my throat'll be slit faster than you can say _Sweeney Todd!_"

"... What the hell is Sweeney Todd?" Rabastan asked curiously.

"Damn Muggles... So," Andromeda placed her right hand on her knee and pushed herself up. "How's life treating you?"

"Turns out I'm one hell of an actor. How are the Muggles?" He flashed a joking smile.

She rolled her eyes. "Tonks is at least tolerable. The family... Not so much." She sighed.

"If you want him killed, let me know. I know someone." He chuckled a bit. "Well," He turned serious again, "Should we get working on that heir?" He blushed.

"Always had a way with words, that one." She mumbled under her breath and laughed.

Rabastan's eyes widened.

A creak was heard from the staircase.

"Fidelis!" He whispered grabbing a hold of Andromeda's forearm.

"Rod, I'm telling you I heard a crash. Your grandmother's portrait came up and told us she saw two people! She didn't get a real good look at their faces, but she saw them in this very room!" Bellatrix spoke in front of the now hidden Rabastan and Andromeda.

"There's no one down here, Bella. It's probably just Rabastan. He hasn't come home yet." Rodolphus spoke, wrapping a blanket over his bare chest.

Andromeda scowled. _Great,_ she thought, _we interrupted them. _

"Great Merlin, Rod! Can you not count? The blasted woman said two! Did you happen to fail Arithmancy in your N.E.W.T.S?" She spoke vehemently.

"It's no one," He spoke. "Let's get back to be bed." Rodolphus said motioning towards the staircase taking a few steps.

"I bet it's Aurors..." She spoke distractedly dazing around the room distractedly.

Rodolphus sighed and thumped his head against the wall, "We're to see the Dark Lord in about three hours. Let's sleep. We'll put a charm over our bedroom if we have to." He spoke never taking his head off of the wall.

Bellatrix humphed and began walking towards the staircase once again, "Fine but- Ow!" She rubbed her shoulder, "I just hit something!"

"There isn't anything there, Bella! Maybe Narcissa is right, you 'have' become unhinged."

She narrowed her eyes. Rod shrugged and hustled up the stairs.

"Where the bloody hell do you think you're going? Come back here!" Bellatrix chased Rodolphus up the steps, forgetting completely about her sore shoulder.

"She bumped in to me." Andromeda spoke softly.

"I could tell."

"That was a close call." Andromeda whispered sitting down on the couch.

"I wish they could know." Rabastan muttered, not making eye contact.

"It'd help, wouldn't it?" She said as the couch sunk a little deeper, signifying that Rabastan was sitting on it with her.

She smiled a bit and he leaned closer, "Do not defy the Dark Lord's wishes," Rabastan spoke in his best impression of Bellatrix, "How about that heir now?"

She smiled and kissed him.

**A/N I was a little rusty on the charms. I had to do a little research, but I'm still not sure they're quite right. Didn't want to write a smut scene, especially now with this new fanfiction rule. Don't feel like getting ejected from the site. Sorry, loves! Let me know what you think. Review!**


	14. That Sex Hair Look

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.  
><strong>  
><strong>AN This is kind of short, isn't it? I actually wrote this in one sitting... READ AND REVIEW!**

_Sleepies _coated the corners of her eyes as the sunlight came through the curtain-less French Window. She rubbed her eyes with the sides of her pointer fingers and ran a hand through her knotted hair. Andromeda sighed and laid her head back on the firm pillow.

She breathed a sigh, and placed her thumb and middle finger on her forehead, an attempt to sooth the thoughts running through her mind. Andromeda had an ache between her thighs that she was certain she didn't have when she went to sleep. She scratched the bottom of her stomach with her hand to realize she was completely naked. And lying with a naked man.

In seconds, she remembered what happened the night before. Persuading Ted and his family that she would be home in the morning, the meeting with the Dark Lord, and her sister almost finding out she was in her house. And sex. Lots and lots of sex.

"Rabastan," Andromeda shook his shoulder. "I've got to go. Love you." She kissed him on the forehead as he mumbled incoherently a response. Dressing in the clothes she had worn the day before, Andromeda apparated back to the Tonks household before her brother-in-law or sister found her.

Rabastan sighed and sat up on the couch. He itched the back of his head and yawned as he moved the blanket out of his way to stand up. Grabbing the nearest boxers off of the floor, Rabastan dressed himself as he walked towards the noise in the kitchen.

Rabastan rubbed his nose with his hand in a vertical motion. He inhaled the aroma supposedly from the kitchen and opened his eyes.

"Hey buddy!" Rodolphus smiled at him from the kitchen table and patted the chair next to him. "Who was the lovely lady you slept with last night?" He smiled cheekily.

"Pureblood, I assume." Bellatrix smirked.

"How did you?- I don't quite understand." Rabastan stuttered.

"When we left for our Death Eater meeting, of course! We couldn't see her pretty little face though. She was all snuggled up into you," He smiled. "So who was she?"

Rabastan knew he couldn't tell them. That was obvious. He had to think of a Pureblood family that they weren't close to. Someone they wouldn't have connection with to see if what he says is true.

"Selwyn," He coughed. "She-uh- goes to Beauxbaton." He forced a smile.

"Ah. She's younger than you... A French lady. Grandmother shall be pleased. You should run upstairs, and tell her portrait when you get the chance!"

"I will later on."

"Thankfully you got over Andromeda. We were worried about you for a little bit there. Thought you were going over the deep end. She's never coming back, and you need to move on. You need to grasp that, and, thankfully, you did. We're both so proud of you." Bellatrix smiled, never showing any sign of weakness at the mention of her sister.

Rabastan cringed and swallowed. He chuckled nervously. "Yeah." Was all he could manage.

"Go fish." Andromeda muttered to her soon to be parents-in-law. She grasped the cards in her hands tightly and clenched her jaw.

"Oh Andromeda, sweetheart!" Ted's mother, Barbara, squeezed Andromeda's cheeks, and she stiffened at the sudden contact. "You've come so far! You're getting used to our world, aren't you?" She cooed.

Andromeda chuckled and set her cards face down on the playing table. "Mmmhmmmm." She mumbled.

Fritz, Ted's father, smiled toothily at her. "Aren't you glad you left that big bad family?" He laughed heartily at his own little joke and patted her on the back just a little too hard. Andromeda fell against the table from his contact.

Andromeda breathed a deep breath. "I'm going to go to my room now."

"Ah! See! It _is_your room now! Not the guest room! Go ahead up, little honey." Fritz smiled stupidly- the same smile Ted has- Andromeda noted.

"Wait!" Barbara shouted. "Your little stick is down here." She waddled over to Andromeda and placed the wand in her hands.

"Thank you. I'll be going." Andromeda ran up the stair case before Ted's parents could say another word.

Andromeda opened the guest bedroom door and threw herself onto the bed. She whined loudly and twirled her wand through her fingers in a circular motion.

This had to end. And soon.

**A/N Basically, this chapter has no point. I had to continue from the last chapter because I couldn't leave off where it ended. There was just too much to go off of that. I'm going to have a lot of free time in the next couple weeks, so expect more frequent updates... Maybe. Review!**


	15. That One You Call Mother

**A/N This is about two weeks after the Death Eater meeting. This one I tried to make a lot longer. REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

"And so, if we follow through with this, You-Know-Who will be defeated, correct?" Kingsley Shacklebolt asked the Order Members surrounding the table.

"Mmmmm." Andromeda Black mumbled as she clicked her finger nails against the side of her chair.

"This is correct. Now, Miss Black," Dumbledore spoke directly to Andromeda, "Obviously, you come from a very prejudice family, do you not?"

"We both do." Sirius Black interrupted, beaming at his favorite cousin.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as he glanced at Sirius. "I assume you have news of the Death Eaters. Either of you?"

Andromeda shook her head, but Sirius immediately launched into a story about Bellatrix going out on some sort of raid earlier that week with her husband, and he had heard them say they were going to Muggle London next Wednesday for another one. He thought this would be a great chance to catch the Lestranges.

"Thank you, Sirius. You've been very helpful. Andromeda, are you sure you have got nothing to add?" He asked at what she thought was threateningly.

Andromeda raised a brow. If Dumbledore knew what was going on, she'd be dead before she could say _Tonks_.

"She's got nothing." Ted spoke as he patted a hand against her thigh, rubbed, and smiled with his dimples poking through his cheeks.

Andromeda looked at Ted oddly, but, nonetheless, patted the top of his hand approvingly.

"Of course," Dumbledore smiled. She noticed he didn't exactly have that twinkle in his eye when he spoke to her. "So, Ted, when is your wedding to be?" Dumbledore asked, genuinely curious.

"Albus, we've no time for such things. You heard what Black said, a raid we've got to stop. Not to mention the Death Eater in the room." Alastor Moody stared Andromeda down. He had never trusted her. It's almost like he could _smell _the Dark Magic on her.

"Hey," Sirius spoke again, "My cousin is _not _a Death Eater. I believe the only prejudice one here, Moody, is _you_." He spoke vehemently.

"Nice Sirius. Doesn't matter what your background is, it's your choices you make in life that count." Sirius's friend, James Potter, spoke up.

Lily Evans glanced over at James and raised her brow, "I have no idea what you just said."

"I was trying to be inspirational!" He frowned.

Dumbledore chuckled, "Alastor, we will have that covered. Now, when are you two to be wed?" Again, he faced Andromeda and Ted.

Andromeda glanced over at Ted as he blushed. "Well," He started, "We were just going to have a little reception next month. Nothing too large. Considering we're in the middle of a war, it's not safe." He smiled stupidly.

Andromeda massaged her thighs soothingly. Why Tonks? Couldn't her mother have picked someone other than Tonks? She'd have to speak to her later...

"Something you want to share, Andromeda?" Alice Longbottom, asked.

"No."

"Alice, go ahead and get some food from the kitchen, and feed the people!" Her husband Frank smiled at her.

"I'm not feeling well. I think I'll be going." Andromeda stood up from her chair.

"Very well. Good day to you, Miss Black." Dumbledore nodded his head to her as Moody mumbled under his breathe.

"What was that now, Alastor?" Andromeda asked suspiciously as she walked behind his chair.

"Nothing at all." He glanced at her left forearm, and she placed her hand there by instinct. He clenched his jaw as his hands began to tremble.

"Goodbye." Andromeda passed through the Longbottom's front door  
>and leaned against it once she was on the other side. She slid down the door and held her head. This entire idea made no sense. Did the Dark Lord even <em>need <em>a spy, or was this just for shits and giggles?

"Mother," She mumbled and apparated quickly to Black Manor.

She saw many Lumos charms on the ceiling and a family come through the fireplace. Andromeda frowned. Her mother must be throwing some sort of ball or something...

She couldn't necessarily just walk in, but what else was there to do? She could send her mother a patronus, but chances are it'd be too loud in there to hear. Besides, her mother doesn't even know her patronus. Even if she did, someone could possibly recognize her voice.

She rubbed her forehead.

_Fuck it, I'm going in, _she thought.

She knocked gently on the door, praying to Merlin her mother would answer. Thankfully, the door was quite a ways from the ballroom, so not many people would be around. Maybe even a House Elf would answer...

The door opened a bit. "I've got it, Druella!" Shit.

The door opened to a tall gangly man with a black mustache and a large build. Andromeda had no idea who this man was, but she had no choice.

"Stupefy!" She whispered as she pointed her wand towards his chest. "Obliviate!" She wiped his memory of ever seeing her. Unfortunately, Andromeda had never been good at memory charms, and the man could have possibly lost a lot more than what she wanted.

Andromeda pulled up her hood and hid her face as best she could. She breathed deeply and hid the man under the staircase, making it look like he had fallen.

She hadn't any idea where her mother would be, but she assumed the ball room if she was throwing a party. Andromeda made her way through the crowds, and every once and a while, pushed a person or two out of the way if they didn't comply. This had to be a party of sorts, going by the gowns. People stared oddly at her outfit. She was in Muggle clothes and one of Ted's old sweatyshirty-things.

"Attention, please." Andromeda's father, Cygnus, cast a spell on his voice to make him louder than usual. "I would like to present to you, my daughter, Narcissa Cassiopeia Black, soon-to-be Malfoy!" Andromeda's eyes bulged and jaw dropped. Her mother hadn't told her her sister was engaged.

The crowd went wild as Lucius Malfoy, with his white blond long hair to the small of his back, linked arms with Narcissa and beamed down at the crowd. In ways, she was happy for her sister. She had found love, unlike herself.

"You're bringing great pride to your family." Her mother spoke. Ah! Her mother! She couldn't wait to wrap her hands around her small pale throat...

"Bellatrix, sweetheart," Someone touched her shoulder, and Andromeda pivoted on her ankle to face the person. "Wait, did you change? Where's your purple dress?" Rodolphus Lestrange stared into Andromeda's face. "Why are you wearing that?"

Of course she had picked up the genetics to have the same physical traits as her sister. At times, it had been useful. Sometimes, it hadn't.

"Rod. Have you see what Pollux is wearing? That man has no dress sense I swear!" Bellatrix came up behind him. Rod spun around quickly.

"But, you were right there!" Rodolphus said, pointing towards an empty space. "I was-I was just talking to you! I was!" Rodolphus said as said figure ran for her life.

Bellatrix eyed Rodolphus a bit strangely and patted him on the back. "I could get you professional help. I completely believe in that."

Andromeda ran towards her mother who happened to be standing isolated by the kitchen door. She grabbed her mother as she shrieked and threw her in the kitchen.

Andromeda ripped off her hood as her mother began to scream for help. As she spotted her face, she immediately silenced. "_What_ are you doing here?" She whispered. "If anybody sees you-"

"Why Tonks? Couldn't you have picked another? Hell, maybe even a half-blood! Tonks! Honestly, mother!"

"Lower your voice! You needed to be labeled as a blood-traitor. That wouldn't do the trick, now would it?" Druella stepped closer to her.

"Druella? What in Merlin's name is going on in here? I saw that person come for you, and-" Cygnus stopped. "Andromeda?" His eyes widened. "Leave before you're seen!"

"What do you think I've been telling her?" Druella eyed her.

"Has anyone seen you?" Cygnus spoke clearly, stepping towards her.

Andromeda shrugged and sighed. "Rodolphus thought I was Bellatrix. That's about it." Andromeda glanced between her parents and thought for a moment. "Wait a moment, why didn't you two tell me about Narcissa's engagement? You could have told me the other night at the meeting!"

"You were with Rabastan." Druella frowned.

"We planned to tell you. We really did." Cygnus spoke softly.

"How can I get out of here?" Andromeda itched the back of her ear.

"You'll wait in here until the party is over. No one comes in here. Only the House Elves, and, hopefully, like Rodolphus, they'll think you're Bellatrix." Cygnus spoke punctually.

He nodded his head and went straight for the door. Druella followed behind him, but when her hand was on the wood, she turned to face her middle child. "Do not be seen."

Andromeda nodded and threw herself on the chair. She placed her feet on the table and leaned back.

Andromeda coughed and pulled the hood up over her face. She placed her hands on her stomach and winced. As of late, she hadn't been feeling well. Closing her eyes tightly, Andromeda fell asleep.

"Well, I'm pooped!" A voice said as they swung open the kitchen door. Andromeda's eyes popped open, and his quickly in the dining room under the table. Her breath hitched, and she felt tears pricking through. If they saw her...

"Pooped? Really Narcissa?"

"Well," She could hear a pout in her younger sister's voice, "Lucius just left, so the party is officially over."

"Thank Merlin he's gone. That man can only be described as irritating." A voice spoke that sounded similar to hers. Bellatrix.

"No he's not! He's sweet!" Narcissa giggled, and Andromeda had to smile, but frowned immediately. Just her sisters were in the kitchen. She wanted desperately to speak civilly to them again, and Andromeda brushed the streaming tears off of her face.

She closed her eyes and more tears fell. Andromeda loved her sisters with an unconditional type of love. They were her everything. Nobody quite understand the Black's unless you _were _a Black. Being so close in age, they had grown to become the best of friends. Not anymore at least.

Andromeda sighed and leaned her head against the leg of the table. She sighed as she heard her sisters leave the kitchen to go up to their bedrooms.

Almost at the exact time the door shut, it opened. Andromeda glanced up from under the table to see her parents in their night clothes.

"It's rather late. You've got to leave, sweetheart." Cygnus said. "Hopefully, no one saw you."

She got up from the floor and wiped the rest of the remnants of her tears away. Her parents eyed her tear stained face, and they were immediately concerned.

"Don't worry about it. It's not a big deal. I've been really emotionally lately." Andromeda sniffed.

Both of them obviously didn't believe it, but nodded reluctantly. They each took turns hugging their daughter and whispered goodbye.

"Get going, sweetheart. We love you." Druella smiled sadly. Andromeda nodded and sulked towards the front door. She didn't want to go back to the Tonks's. She missed 'her' family.

Andromeda opened the door knob, and two seconds later, apparated. Opening her eyes, she saw the front door to Tonks's house. She turned the knobby majig and proceeded into the house.

Andromeda noticed that the only light in the house that was on was the drawing room. She threw her shoes off her feet and peaked her head in.

She saw Ted sitting on the couch glaring into the fire. Andromeda moved her whole body into the doorway. "Ted?"

He looked up at her voice, and his eyes narrowed. "Well, nice of you to join me. Remember? You promised we would have dinner," He glanced at his watch, "Six hours ago! Where have you been? This being _sick_ thing was a lie, and I can _not_believe that I believed it! Who were you with Andromeda? Just tell me!"

"Ted, you don't understand."

"I understand pretty clearly, Andromeda. If you don't want to be with me, just tell me!"

"Merlin, Ted, I'm pregnant!"


	16. Pssssh! It Could Be Your Kid

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter! It's unfortunate, isn't it? Read and Review!**

There was, what one could joke, a _pregnant _pause.

Andromeda had known. Unfortunately, after sleeping with Rabastan, she had to bed Ted just in case something like this would happen. She should have made sure she was pregnant with Rabastan's child before sleeping with Ted. It would have been much easier to tell her 's eyes were wide, and it seemed as though he quit breathing. Or blinking, for that matter.

"But- You're pregnant. Pregnant... Pregnant." He repeated the words over, for it to sink in. Ted's face went unnaturally pale, but then he smiled. "You're pregnant!" He grinned and embraced her tightly. "I'm so sorry. For everything." He spoke into her shoulder.

She let go, and their eyes locked, "I went to St. Mungo's after the meeting. I wanted to check, and, well..." She lied through her teeth.

"Oh Andromeda!" He smiled stupidly and hugged her once again. Andromeda couldn't believe it. Any Pureblood husband would have used Legilimency to see through a lie like that. She always made sure she had her Legilimens guard up around him. Coming from the Blacks, she was taught Legilimency and Occlumency at an early age. Thank Merlin she learned from the master, Bella.

"Well, we can move the wedding to next week now!" He beamed, "We'll just say we can't wait a whole month." He said seductively and Andromeda cringed inwardly. "I can't wait that long though... How about this Friday?" He smiled.

Andromeda's heart stopped in her chest. Friday was her next meeting with the Dark Lord. She couldn't just not go, and she couldn't exactly leave Ted. Him and his family were starting to get suspicious due to her coming home late, or not at all.

"That's perfect." She managed. Andromeda knew for a fact that she dug herself a very deep hole.

"Oh look at you," He smiled proudly, "All choked up over our baby." He placed a gentle hand on her stomach, "Did you think I wouldn't want it?" He frowned.

"No! No, of course not. I just, well you never know now-a-days. I'm sorry I had to tell you that way. It should of been special, but it just kind of came out." Andromeda spoke truthfully. It should of been a special moment, but she hadn't a clue whether the child was Rabastan's or Ted's, with each time so close together. Hell, she could be carrying a half-blood little brat for all that she knew. Now she'd have to go to St. Mungo's to see if she really was pregnant. She was pretty positive, but you can never be too careful.

"What do you mean by now-a-days?" He tilted his head to the side.

"The war. It'll be awful bringing a baby into this world now. This couldn't have happened at a worse time."

Ted stared for a moment, then lowered his head, "Andromeda? Are you happy here?" He breathed heavily.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be?" She let him hug her.

"I just- Don't think you are, but if you are," He grinned, "We're having a baby." He whispered, and Andromeda let a small smile spread across her face.

Andromeda had to owl her mother immediately. She didn't say much, for fear of interception. She made it sweet and short.

_C&D,_

_The meeting time will have to change, perhaps earlier than usual. I'm to be married that day. Let 'Him' know, please._

_AT_

Andromeda hands and quill trembled as she wrote out her soon-to-be initials. Andromeda Tonks.

"Mother, you've got an owl!" Bellatrix shouted from the drawing room as a small, ugly feathered, barn owl tapped on the window. Bellatrix scrunched up her nose as she saw it. It couldn't be anyone important, going by the looks of the owl. It looked like an owl the _Weasleys_ would have.

Bellatrix lifted the window and untied the letter from the owl's leg. She grabbed the yellow parchment with her left hand and smacked the bird down to the ground. She let out a shrill cackle and closed the window.

"Can I just open it?" Bellatrix shouted to her mother.

"Don't raise your voice! It's not lady like!" Druella shouted right back.

Bellatrix rolled her eyes and muttered, "Honestly." She ripped open the cheap seal and pulled out the worn parchment.

Bellatrix was confused. Who was this AT person who was meeting with her parents? More importantly, why in Merlin's great name, were they going to a meeting with the Dark Lord? That's what Bellatrix got out of the short letter, at least.

"Bellatrix! Nor is it polite to snoop through another's privacy! Hand me that!" Druella's eyes were wild.

Bellatrix glanced at her mother and handed her the envelope without problem.

Druella raised a perfectly arched eyebrow and scanned the page in front of her.

"Who is AT?" Bellatrix spoke once her mother's eyes were done following the words written in front of her. Druella, however, didn't answer. She snuck a glance at her mother to see her almost glaring at the page in front of her.

After a moment or two of silence, it seemed that Druella was clutching the piece of parchment so hard, her knuckles were turning white, as was her face. Bellatrix had her arms crossed expectantly, waiting rather impatiently for her mother to answer her question.

"Mother, who is thi-"

"Cygnus! Come at once!" Bellatrix was cut off by her mother dashing out of the room into the hall to meet her father who was reading in his study.

Bellatrix heard loud footfalls echo through the entire household. With the news of her grandmother, Irma Black, in St. Mungo's in critical condition, it was no surprise that her father was constantly on his toes and prepared for anything that came his way.

Bellatrix followed her mother out of the room in an impressive pace. She saw the two about halfway between the study and the drawing room. On her way over to them, Bellatrix thought of anyway she or her parents may know who has the initials AT. Come to think of it, she wasn't sure if there were any Purebloods left with the last initial T.

When Cygnus looked up from the letter to meet a frazzled Druella, he immediately turned to Bellatrix. "Did you read this?" He held the piece of parchment in his right hand almost threateningly.

"Yes! Now, will one of you please tell me who AT is? I don't know if either of you noticed, but I'm becoming rather impatient now."

"I believe you need not know." Cygnus spoke directly to Bellatrix.

"It's got to do with the Dark Lord! I believe _I need know_"! Bellatrix imitated her father. "Tell me, what business do you have with the Dark Lord?"

Cygnus backhanded her as soon as she finished speaking. His eyes were blazing. Bellatrix grabbed her cheek with her hand, sunk her nails in her cheek, and sliced her hand downward leaving her crimson blood to contrast with her pale face. It almost gave the illusion she was attacked by a monster. Druella stared, almost frightened by her eldest daughter.

"You dare-" She spoke darkly.

"Yes! _I dare_." said Cygnus. "Now, I'd appreciate it if you left us alone."

"Gladly."

Bellatrix breathed heavily and gripped her wand tightly in her pocket. She turned on her foot, walked towards the fire place, and Flooed home.

"Sweet Merlin, she read this?" Cygnus spoke.

Druella only nodded.

"Thankfully she doesn't know who it's from. I wouldn't either if I didn't recognize the writing. I'm quite surprised she didn't, really." He spoke low.

"She was much too focused on the words and the initials, not the hand writing." Druella's voice was hoarse.

Cygnus looked up, concerned. "What's the matter?"

"She's to be married, Cygnus. You read it. We won't be attending. Merlin, you won't even be able to walk her down the aisle!" Druella's voice began to rise almost angrily.

"That's not necessarily true, Druella... I've got an extra batch of Polyjuice in the potion room."

"You would want to see our daughter marry him? He's a Mudblood! Not to mention, she's not exactly what you would call happy. Couldn't even imagine the marriage as a whole."

"Druella, it's not much different from our other children's marriages. You know Bellatrix and Rodolphus don't love each other. Maybe more of a sibling love."

"Well, yes, but they'll eventually come to love each other. We did. They're already starting to anyway, and they've come to accept it! Andromeda is a completely different story."

"I just don't understand why they moved the wedding so close. From what I had heard, they hadn't decided on a set date yet."

"How am I supposed to know? She didn't say anything about it last night when she was here." said Druella.

"Something had to happen. Maybe she'll tell us at the meeting. Unfortunately though, if we move the meeting up, it'll be the same time as the normal Death Eater meeting. If anyone sees her..." He trailed off.

"She'll be fine. I'm sure of it. Now, Cygnus, where did you say that Polyjuice was again?"

**A/N The last chapter was actually the longest chapter yet, and I didn't know it. It ended up being longer than the first chapter, so yeah...I tried to add a little more Bellatrix in this chapter, but it's not too much. I realized I used Merlin quite a lot... A bit too much, you think? Ignore the grammar and spelling errors, if you find any, let me know! Review! **


	17. Jolly Good Fun, A Wedding!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

"My Lord, she'll be here. This I swear." Druella Black spoke confidently.

The Dark Lord, Druella, Cygnus, and Rabastan were all gathered in a small back room at Gaunt Manor. Just outside the doors were the inner circle Death Eaters.

"They're getting impatient, Druella. I've no time for this. Their meeting was supposed to have started a half an hour ago."

"My Lord, they can't necessarily say anything to You about it." Cygnus smiled as the Dark Lord turned to face him. He chuckled darkly and took his seat at the front of the table.

"I'm sorry I'm late." A hidden door opened to reveal Andromeda in a white wedding dress with a bouquet of flowers in her left hand. The dress had lace from her waist up, as well as down her arms, most likely to cover her Dark Mark. Her train was ridiculously long, and her hair done in ringlets. "It was quite the hassle leaving the church without anyone noticing."

The Dark Lord took in her appearance and smirked. Andromeda smoothed down her skirts and sat left of Rabastan. She turned her head to see the Death Eaters surrounding a table in another. Mouth agape, she faced the Dark Lord, pointing towards the window.

"You can see out. They can't see in." He spoke simply.

"Really?" Rabastan questioned, amazed. "What spell is that?"

"Tint. It's a muggle invention." He smirked as Rabastan tilted his head confused.

"Dearest Andromeda, please," The Dark Lord raised his hands, indicating to the people surrounding the table, "Do enlighten us. What's with the sudden date of the wedding?"

"I- Well, My Lord," Andromeda nodded her head in his direction, "Rabastan," She gulped and locked her eyes with her parents. "I'm with child."

Her mother's eyes widened, and she placed a hand over her mouth. Cygnus rubbed his temples soothingly and sat back in his chair. Rabastan was hyperventilating and trembling terribly. The Dark Lord seemed unsurprised, but sat in his chair with a smug expression clear on his grey face. Andromeda was attempting to calm Rabastan by rubbing his left shoulder.

"Figured. Congratulations are in order, I believe. I do, however, still expect meetings with you. From what I understand, there is no news?"

Giving Rabastan one last pat on the back, she faced Him. "Sirius knows of some raid Bellatrix is to do this coming Wednesday. In my opinion, You should send more Death Eaters or cancel it all together. Also," She paused to take a breath, "Dumbledore has his suspicions of me. As does Moody. I think he may know about me, My Lord."

"Of course he does." He muttered to himself. "They shan't do you harm, Andromeda. They physically can't."

"Stand. Come over here. If they are so under the impression that you are indeed a Death Eater, please give me your left arm."

"My Lord?" Andromeda frowned, but nonetheless, raised her left arm.

"I meant to give this to you when I first gave you your marks." He reached into his cloak to pull out a flask filled to it's brim with a blue substance. "This will cover your Dark Mark. It won't remove it, but it's so people can see your forearm without alerting the authorities." He chuckled at his own joke and placed the flask in her hand. "It may burn the first few times you use it. Now, I'd love to stay and chat," He said with sarcasm laced through his voice, "But I've got a meeting to attend to at the moment."

He opened the door and closed it behind him. They could see each Death Eater rise when he walked in. Bellatrix was practically on top of Rodolphus, trying to be the first one up. Andromeda chuckled a bit at Rodolphus's reaction, but turned to face her parents, who were looking more solemn than ever before.

"How long have you got until your wedding?" Rabastan asked, tracing invisible shapes on the tabletop.

"About a half an hour." She answered, staring at his hands.

"Andromeda," Her father started, and she turned up her head immediately to face him, "We would like to come."

Andromeda smiled sadly at him. "Father, you know you could never come to my wedding. Or you mother." She replied, nodding her head in her mother's direction.

"We'd really like to see you. We've got a batch of Polyjuice on us. Please." He begged.

Andromeda frowned. "I-," She thought for a moment. She loved her parents dearly. Of course she would want them at her wedding. If only she could walk down the aisle on the arm of her father. That's what she desired more than anything. "Just bring enough for the entire ceremony. You don't want to change into your big bad scary selves during our vows." She managed a smile. Rabastan chuckled.

"Can I come?" He asked quietly.

"Rabastan, you don't want to sit through that." Cygnus spoke for Andromeda.

"You don't want to put yourself in the midst of that kind of torture." Druella finished for him. Rabastan nodded.

"I figured."

"You know this wedding is completely _Muggle_. Hopefully, there is some sort of loophole so that in that Wizarding World, I'm a free woman." She spoke hopefully, flopping down in her seat again.

"Completely Muggle?" Druella frowned.

She nodded, "Ted and I are the only magical ones. If he could even be called _magical_," She mumbled. "The vows make no sense. We had rehearsal yesterday. It didn't go very well. He caught his mother's dress on fire..." Andromeda chuckled as the rest of them joined in.

It was silent for a moment. They knew what was to come. Her wedding was soon, and Andromeda would have to leave.

"Well, I better get going. Goodbye." She hugged Rabastan tightly and rubbed his back.

"You are a beautiful bride. This isn't fair." He whispered into her shoulder.

"All's fair in love and war. Unfortunately, this happens to be under both circumstances." She smirked and he gave her one last peck on the cheek. He placed a hand gently on her stomach and smiled. His smile made Andromeda's heart sink to the pit of her stomach. She still wasn't sure of the father of her child.

Andromeda smiled at them and walked through the door she entered from.

"Excuse me, Ma'am?" The door to the church's cry room opened a crack to reveal an elderly woman with a widows peak. "There's a man and a woman here to see you before the ceremony." She opened the door completely and let two strangers into the room. The man had a strange French mustache and a stupid look plastered on his face. The woman was very plump and was missing two thirds of her teeth.

Andromeda chuckled nervously. "Uh-hello. I'm sorry, but I don't believe you were invited. Are you from Ted's side? I don't remember him inviting you two. Did you not RSVP by the given date? You'll have to pay for your meal, if you please. I don't-"

"Andromeda," The sound of her mother's voice cut her off. She glanced up quickly to see the plump woman speaking. "It's us." She said pointing to the man.

"Mother," She nodded to the woman," Father..." Andromeda threw her head back and laughed. She clutched her stomach and leaned against the large mirror. Her parents glanced at each other, looking concerned.

"Merlin. What two whack jobs did you take hairs from?" She managed between giggles.

"Shhh!"

"Oh, that just made my day so much better. Thank you." Andromeda wiped away a fake tear but kept her voice down to a whisper.

"It's not funny." Her mother's voice sounded angry as she sat on a chair in the corner.

"Who'd you take it from anyway?" Andromeda asked curiously.

"We figured if we used somebody around here, someone might recognize us." Cygnus muttered, as his new mustache moved funnily with his bumper lips.

"We went to France to find Muggles, yes. Be grateful." Her mother said sharply as she leaned back against the chair. "I had to change this woman's clothes. They were _wretched_." She shook her head.

"I've got teeth though." Cygnus smiled.

"You two are incredible. I can't believe you would do this for me." She shook her head in amazement.

"We love you." Druella smiled scarily.

"Mother, you've got Azkaban teeth. Don't open your mouth!" Andromeda laughed.

After laughing for a few moments, Andromeda grabbed a flask from the table. Pulling up the lace on her left arm, she popped the cork off the flask. She poured the blue on her fingers, rubbed it together, and applied it gently to her Dark Mark.

Andromeda placed the cork back in and gasped. She clutched her arm and fell to her knees, whimpering. Her eyes watered as she placed a hand in her mouth to bite. It felt as if the fires of Satin were licking their way up her entire arm, leaving only destruction in it's path.

"No use in crying, Andromeda. Only the weak cry. And you are not weak; you are of pureblood heritage, and a member of the House of Black." Druella spoke as she towered over her middle daughter.

"The pain. Mother, you've no idea." Andromeda placed a hand on the table and pulled herself up, knees knocking.

"Oh believe me, _you've_no idea. I gave birth to three children. All completely natural. I wish you luck, my dear." She patted her stomach as Andromeda gave her a look of annoyance.

"Get out, you two."

"Please rise at the arrival of our bride." Spoke the minister.

"Is that Sirius?" Druella said appalled, pointing to the best man.

"I believe so." Cygnus tilted his head.

"We should keep this from Orion, especially Walburga." Druella turned to see her daughter, with her veil covering her face.

The beginning chords began to play, and the crowd rose, facing the back of the church. Cygnus could do nothing but frown. She had walked down the aisle alone, unaccompanied by himself. He had already walked down Bellatrix down the aisle, and he would do the same to Narcissa in only a few months time. Andromeda would be his only child he didn't walk down the aisle. It wasn't that he was unhealthy or incapable of doing such a thing. On the contrary, he'd never felt so great in his entire life. Under the circumstances, though, him and his wife weren't even supposed to be here. Hence, the disguises.

Cygnus had been in such a daze, he hadn't realized Andromeda had reached the altar of the church. Druella nudged Cygnus's ribs and pointed towards Andromeda's red headed Maid of Honor, Lily Evans.

Druella gasped and her mouth was agape.

"Shut your mouth. Remember, no teeth." He smiled as they laughed quietly together.

"We are gathered here today to join two people together; Theodore Fritz Tonks and Andromeda Elladora Black." Cygnus and Druella tensed.

"Theodore, would you start your vows?" The minister spoke kindly.

"With this hand I will lift your sorrows. Your cup will never empty, for I will be your cu- wine! Wine. With this candle, I will light your way in darkness. With this ring, I ask you to be mine." He stuttered a bit. Tonks placed the ring on Andromeda's left hand, and they stepped three steps closer to the altar.

"With this hand I will lift your sorrows. Your cup will never empty, for I will be your wine. With this candle, I will light your way in darkness. With this ring, I ask you to be mine." She said clearly, never once making eye contact with the man in front of her. She placed the ring on his hand, and they gripped each other's hands.

"What kind of vows were those?" Druella muttered to her husband. Cygnus chuckled and itched his mustache.

"You may kiss the bride."

**A/N I haven't been to a wedding in a while, so I was a little shaky. If anyone knows where I got the vows from, they'll get a virtual cookie! Sorry there wasn't a lot of Bellatrix, she probably won't be in for another couple of chapters. This chapter was actually kind of long, I surprised myself with it. I tried to make it even longer, but... Oh well... It might have turned out to be the longest chapter yet, I'll have to check later... Thank you for reading thus far, so REVIEW! **


	18. Shutting One's Mouth

**A/N Virtual Cookie to ksmith092! Yes, the vows were from Corpse Bride. I was watching it the day I wrote that chapter. There is also a reference in this one two. See if you can find it! Also, I managed to fit a little Bellatrix in for you, Booklooker. If you didn't notice, I changed the title and summary. Wasn't too fond of the other ones. This is Andromeda Black: Death Eater though!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

The reception went smashingly. Andromeda and Ted made their way around the hall, greeting and thanking their guests for making an appearance.

"I'm glad she gave us a seperate table. I would've slit someone's throat." Cygnus muttered as he took another gulp of Polyjuice potion from his flask.

"At least you can chew..." She whined, throwing the current food off of her fork, slamming her elbows on the table, and laying her head into the heel of her palm.

Cygnus chuckled as his wife. Patting the top of her head teasingly, he turned to see Andromeda and Ted by the table next to them. He took Ted in. Whatever the strange man he was speaking to was saying must've been rather taxing, Cygnus noticed, his tongue was protruding ever so slightly from the corner of his mouth. The hallmark expression of deep concentration.

He glanced over at his daughter, sitting primly next to the man's wife. She was making conversation, something she had pounded in her head at a very small age. She had a napkin in her lap and elbows off the table, unlike his wife at the moment. He chuckled to himself again.

"What is so amusing? Do enlighten me." Druella pouted.

"It seems our daughter has more class than you, dear." He laughed.

Druella frowned and looked towards Andromeda. "What?"

"Elbows, dear. Off the table." Her eyes narrowed and she snarled. Cygnus was taken aback, "Sorry." He muttered.

"Hello? Do I know you two?" They looked up to see the Tonks boy and Andromeda standing over their table.

Cygnus was about to explain, but Andromeda cut in. "They're actually my family. This is my, uh, Uncle Herbert," She said indicating to Cygnus. "And my Aunt... Joan."

Druella smiled without showing her teeth, respecting her daughter's wishes.

"It's an honor to meet someone from Andromeda's family. I'm sure you've noticed they're not present. They don't exactly approve of me." Ted said in one breath.

They nodded knowingly. Ted's eyes widened, and he mumbled something about seeing his mother as he took off in the other direction. Cygnus shook his head.

"Not the brightest young man, is he?"

Andromeda laughed and sat down opposite of them. "He's not."

"I've a question. What in Merlin's sweet name, is a Herbert and Joan?" He asked exasperated.

Andromeda laughed. "They're Muggle names. Something I heard on that tellybox on some sort of Game Show thing." She said confused. "Just in the heat of the moment. It was the only Muggle names I knew."

Druella frowned. "Andromeda. Fasten your corsets properly. I can hear you speak without gasping!" She said harshly. Cygnus grinned at the two."?

"Mother," Andromeda moved closer to them. "I'm pregnant. I can't make them any tighter than they already are." She whispered.

"Well, that's what you get for being pregnant at your wedding." Andromeda rolled her eyes. "I fastened my corsets properly through all three of my pregnancies."

Andromeda chuckled. "Yes, and look how well that turned out. One is on the brim of insanity, the other," She pointed a finger to herself, "Is married to a Mudblood and is considered a Blood-Traitor, and the youngest is to marry mother's ex boyfriend's son." Andromeda smirked, quite proud of herself.

"Mmmmhmmm."

"Druella? Drink your Polyjuice. You haven't took a sip in quite a while." Druella nodded as she saw her fingers beginning to lose their wrinkles. She grabbed her own flask and downed it quickly in panic.

Cygnus sighed. "Did you just finish that?"

She nodded as she swallowed. "Don't worry. That'll last a while."

Andromeda smiled at the both of them and stood up. "I've got to find Ted. Tell Rabastan I said hello." She began to walk away, but turned on her heel. "By the way, get out you two." She said for the second time that day.

"Heh," Bellatrix chuckled. "Looks like dearest Andromeda was married last week." Bellatrix shook her head and threw the Daily Prophet on the coffee table.

If anything, Bellatrix expected Rodolphus to respond. She frowned. He wasn't one to ignore her. Most of the time, he worshipped her like she worshipped the Dark Lord.

Rodolphus was sitting on the end of the sofa nearest to Bellatrix, head bent over the book that lay flat in his lap, his bad ankle propped up on a footstool in front of him, leaning his elbow against the sofa's armrest and resting his chin on his hand. He seemed quite content.

"How'd you hurt your ankle again, Rod?" Her father asked him.

At the sound of his Father-in-law's voice, Rodolphus immediately looked up from his book. He cleared his throat, "Well, that raid we went on. It seems as if someone told the Aurors. There were triple the amount of aurors that there were us. It was absolutely _mad_. One of the spells caught my ankle. Still don't know what hit me though."

Bellatrix frowned a bit. Of course he'd respond to her father. She leaned her head back against the chair. He completely ignored her. He'd been doing that for quite some time now.

"Well, dear. It was nice of you to invite us over." Her mother smiled as she came over to kiss her cheeks and handed her tea cups to the House Elf.

"You can let yourselves out." She muttered.

Rabastan cleared his throat, "I'll take you out." He smiled slightly and trailed behind Bellatrix's parents.

Bellatrix then looked across the way at Rodolphus, her head tilted to one side in contemplation. He looked lovely, there in the firelight. He looked..._serene_. To her, he looked no different than he had that first time they'd sat across from one another in front of a fireplace. When they'd first shared their declarations of love. Bellatrix blinked slowly, trying to work this image of Rodolphus into the one that was ignoring her. And ignorant over what, exactly?

"You're ignoring me." She stated with no emotion.

"If you could call it that." He muttered, never looking up from his book.

Bellatrix clenched her jaw until she finally frowned. "Put away that blasted book, and talk to me!" She demanded harshly.

He sighed and looked up. "If you _must _know, I was trying to find the spell that did this," He patted his ankle, "To me." He leaned back, eyes locking with hers.

"Why are you ignoring me? I want an answer."

"Bella," He dug the heel of his palms into his forehead. "You don't need my attention. Go off to your little Dark Lord."

"Don't you dare insult the Dark Lord in my pres-"

"I wasn't." He cut her off. "Bella," he blinked, "If anything, _I'm _the one being ignored. Not you."

"Well, how can I make it up to you?" She asked.

"You can shut your fucking mouth." She chuckled a bit as he smiled.

"Well aren't you two cute." Rabastan laughed as he flopped himself on the couch again. "Your parents are gone."

"Thank heavens."

Rabastan smiled. Bellatrix closed her eyes for a moment to just relax. She breathed a sigh. She could do for just some relaxation time. There was never time in her schedule though.

Bellatrix opened her eyes. She was going to retire to bed, but took in the scene in front of her. Rabastan was sitting on the other end of the sofa, dangling a bit of string in front of a sleepy-looking Jinff. Jinff, as Bellatrix had christened him, was the family cat-and was well past his days of being excited by dangling string. Nowadays, Jinff was far from the skinny little kitten Bellatrix had found outside the cannery nine years ago. Now, he was a fat, old, contented housecat that left the house about as often as Rabastan did. Which is to say, rarely. Bellatrix smiled faintly as he watched the cat give a half-hearted swipe at the string. "I'm going to bed. Make sure that cat eats. It's quite persnickety."

Rodolphus laughed, "Persnikety, Bella? Really?"

"It's a picky cat, thank you very much." She pouted. "Now, I'm going to bed."

Bellatrix walked in front of Rodolphus's bad ankle and leaned toward him, dangerously close. "Don't ignore me."

He winked and smirked right back up at her. "Don't wait up."

**A/N Felt like leaving it at that, sorry. I'm on an updating spree. I was sure I was going to put this up tomorrow, but I was really bored today, so... Yeah. This chapter wasnt very long, my apologies. I'll try to lengthen it out next time. No promises though. Review! **


	19. Family is Family

**A/N I am on an updating spree... I can **_**not **_**believe this. What is it now? Three days in a row? I'm not real sure, but anyway, I've noticed my line breaks weren't working. I'm soooo sorry! I'll try to fix that. To Booklooker, this entire chapter is about Bellatrix, so congratulations! There is not a lot of dialogue. It's mostly just Bellatrix's thoughts of everything that has been going on around her...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

She did not hate Andromeda. No, nothing like that. Bellatrix made a promise to her, after all. It wasn't what one would call an Unbreakable Vow, but to Bellatrix, it was. Any promise to a blood relative was considered an Unbreakable Vow to her. Family came before anything, or anyone, else. Even if said family member was a filthy blood-traitor. Family is family.

When Bellatrix had heard rumors of her sister being with child, she didn't want to believe such a thing. Not because it was most likely a half-blood brat, but because she, herself, was having trouble conceiving an heir to the Lestrange fortune. She was jealous out of her mind. She'd never admit that she would want to spoil her first born niece or nephew rotten. No one could know that little detail. It would be a half-blood, and no half-blood would be worthy of her, or her sisters for that matter. Even if one was it's mother. Still, she wanted to be apart of it's life, and she was slightly ashamed of herself. It went against anything her parents or the Dark Lord had taught her over the years. Still, family _is _family.

Bellatrix was also suspicious. Not of Andromeda, but her parents. They were distant, not that they weren't before, but Bellatrix believed they were hiding something from herself and Narcissa. There were many signs. One she couldn't get over was the letter with the initials. She had done researches on Pureblood families with the last initial T, but came up short. There were many, they were just extinct in this time period. Meaning her family was speaking to a person who was not Pure. Maybe that was what they were hiding. They could be ashamed of such a thing, and are desperately trying to keep it to themselves. That could be a reason they went berserk when her father had found out she had read that letter. She would never tell anyone if they were. After all, they were _family_. Family meant everything to a Black. Perhaps because there is no family out there quite like the Blacks. She wasn't sure.

She had wanted to be present at her sister's wedding. Another thing she'd never admit while she walked this Earth. At her own wedding, Andromeda had been her Maid of Honor, Narcissa, her Bridesmaid. Bellatrix hadn't wanted to choose between her two sisters, but she knew for a fact that she was closest to Andromeda. Not that she didn't love Narcissa dearly. No, no, quite the contrary, really. She worshipped her baby sister. She was, after all, the fragile one of the bunch. Her and Andromeda both looked out for her. If you would mess with one Black sister, you would mess with all three. Which was quite unfortunate for the assaulter. Bellatrix remembered when the Selwyn boy in Narcissa's grade had rejected her when she asked to go to Hogsmeade with him. Narcissa came sobbing to both of them, explaining the entire situation. Just a look between Bellatrix and Andromeda did the trick. They nodded in unison, and the Selwyn boy was in St. Mungo's for four months straight.

Still, it was obvious, Andromeda had always been her favorite. Maybe it was because they were closer in age. No, Narcissa wasn't too much younger than the two. Perhaps it was because they always had more in common. Both of them were a bit rebellious, and in this life, you needed a little rebellion every once and a while just to survive. For example, when Bellatrix refused to show up for her cousin Evan's betrothal party due to a certain date with Rodolphus, scandal was caused. For weeks afterward, that's all everyone talked of. She remembered her mother's reaction to the news.

Druella had laid a hand on her forehead and sighed. "Will the mortification never cease? It'll be years before we can show ourselves in public again!" Her mother had gone around the manor saying one thing after another, until the next scandal occurred. Fortunately, no one brought up Bellatrix's absence again after that. Whatever the scandal was, Bellatrix was thankful for it. She wasn't sure if she could stand her mother for much longer. Her mother had always been, if not, a little bit too dramatic for her taste. Narcissa had, unfortunately, through genetics, inherited that.

Andromeda and herself had never been too keen of that particular trait. Especially when it was to do with the sisters _beating up on her_. Considering Narcissa was their parents's favorite, she got everything she wanted. If anyone was to insult her, they were damned to hell immediately. When the sisters would tease her a bit, it normally ended with a separate haranguing from each parent. Sometimes, though, it _was_fun to see their younger sister cry. It is the older ones's job, after all.

Her and Andromeda would do everything together. From dancing around the house, to ditching their boyfriends so they would be able to go to Hogsmeade together. To their parents's horror, they would sing to Muggle songs. Yet another thing Bellatrix would never admit while she was alive. Still, those days held some of the best memories of her life. She remembered when Andromeda grabbed Aunt Walburga's face and sang a very sensual song to her. Afterwards, she had called her outrageously promiscuous and declared that she _call _her. Of course, Bellatrix had fallen off of her chair in laughter, and Andromeda hadn't been allowed out of her room for a month. Her parents had been horrified, and her father had casted a nerve spell on her, causing her to be temporarily paralyzed. Narcissa actually sobbed in her seat. She had never been able to fit in with her sisters, not when they would do these type of things, at least. That was a memory she was sure Andromeda still thought of some time or other. It was one of the best she memories had, even if it was one of the worst for the family.

Bellatrix hated to dwell on the past, but she realized that she practically lived in it. Before the Great War started, back when all three were children, when neither of them knew of Blood statuses yet. Before any of them had even met a Muggle.

Bellatrix hated Muggles more than anything. A half-muggle took her favorite sister and best friend away from her. Now Narcissa would have to replace her. Of course, Andromeda could never be replaced. _Ever_.

**REVIEW!**


	20. Baby Pain

**A/N I'm skipping to Tonks's birth because, as of right now, I've got nothing to write about. There really wasn't a plot while Andromeda was pregnant. Last chapter was Bellatrix's thoughts, this one is Andromeda's with a little action towards the end. I'll be honest with you guys, I had a lot of trouble writing this chapter. Especially little Nymphadora. I'm not good at writing babies. I apologize! So, here ya go!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**.

She still wasn't sure of the father. Sure, Dora was a metamorphmagus, a skill passed down through only the purest of blood, but she had no way to be sure. Ted would be suspicious if she would ask for a sample of his blood, and Rabastan would most likely have a coronary, thinking she birthed a half-blood child. Of course, when she had first saw her baby, she had Rabastan's brown eyes. A hopeful sign, to say the least, but Dora had changed them in a matter of seconds, making her rare skill know. Another hopeful sign.

As far as her knowledge went back, she was sure that there was never such a thing as a half-blood with the metamorphmagus skill. It was almost impossible for even _Purebloods_ to possess the trait now-a-days. Which was the reason the Daily Prophet had come to them, asking for details. Due to a little research, they had found that Dora had been the first metamorphmagus in a _century_.

Of course, the Daily Prophet had always tried to capture her every move with a camera. No matter if she was considered a blood-traitor, her maiden name would always be Black; a family that went back so far in the wizarding world, they were considered royalty. Almost like that Muggle monarchy England has, the entire family was followed everywhere they went. Every person in the wizarding world was absolutely infatuated with them, they had to know their every move. The family was constantly in magazines, newspapers, even the town crier spread news of them. Which was no surprise when the Daily Prophet photographers stood outside of St. Mungo's, waiting for their first glimpse at little Nymphadora.

Obviously, Ted wasn't use to such a thing, but she was. Andromeda, and her sisters too, were shown to the public the first time the very same way. The proud parents would stand on the steps in front of the hospital building, and the photographers would blind them from the flashes of their cameras as they shot out question after another. Of course, they couldn't answer _every _question, but they would try.

When Andromeda had left the family, the press had had a field day. There were rumors of every sort, from Ted slipping her a dose of Amortentia, to a bloody duel between herself and her family, which out of spite, she married a Muggleborn. Personally to her, this made no sense. Even though a duel was bound to happen someday with Bellatrix. If she knew her sister well enough, and she did, she would confront her soon enough. Not that Andromeda looked forward to that day.

Andromeda did, however, look forward to the day she would come out as a Death Eater. She couldn't wait for a reunion with both of her sisters. She could finally be with Rabastan again, and Tonks would get what he deserved. Though she tolerated the man, she hated this life. Nothing made sense to poor Andromeda, and this lot of people never understood her.

They were too affectionate and _touchy-feely_. Andromeda was used to a cold atmosphere, and the most affection one would receive in her family was your mother fastening your corset. She didn't exactly know how to feel about living around so many Muggles, for she had only just met her first one when she was ten years old. All of them were completely oblivious to anything magical. Andromeda had once lit a Lumos charm in front of Ted's grandmother, and she had told her to put out her cigarette lighter because she would have a coughing fit from the smoke. Well, she did smoke, not always legal substances though. You're only young once, and Andromeda and Rabastan both lived their lives based on that fact. At least Ted'd grandmother was _somewhat_ close.

Her parents had owled her a congratulations letter. They had both begged to meet their first grandchild, and Andromeda had reluctantly obliged. Both of her parents said that they had already bought enough gifts for a lifetime, for they desperately wanted to spoil their grandchild. It was a grandparent's job to spoil their grandchildren.

Andromeda's own grandmother, Irma Black, was in St. Mungo's in critical condition. Now that she looked back on it, she understood why grandparents gave so many of their own possessions to their grandchildren. Unfortunately, grandparents don't live forever, and they know it. Any time they can, they'll pass down something to you so you'll have something to remember them by. A grandparent's biggest fear, besides death, would have to be being forgotten. They want their grandchildren to remember anything they ever did or gave to them. Andromeda regretted never really spending much time with her grandmother. She knew for a fact though, when she would pass, which wouldn't be long, she would be devastated. Though they weren't close, losing a grandparent can truly shatter one's life. She was most definitely _not _looking forward to that.

That's what they were about to do now. Andromeda had actually told Ted that her parents wanted to meet Dora. He couldn't believe what she had said and, at first, refused for her to go, not trusting her parents. After much begging and sexual promises, he gave in.

Andromeda was dressing a one month old Nymphadora in a very bright onesie that snapped between her chubby legs. Dora was being a bit fussy and took a few swings at her mother, though her little arms never actually made contact with Andromeda.

"Ready to meet your grandparents? The ones that are worth meeting?" She whispered to her daughter, who, at the moment, had a few of her pink wisps fisted in her small hand. Andromeda chuckled and pried her daughter's hand away from her head. "Don't do that," She playfully scolded. "You'll be bald by the time you're twenty."

She picked up her daughter gently, supporting her neck. "Ted!" She called from upstairs. "She's too small to apparate, and I don't want to take her through the Floo system." She spoke as she met him on the stairs.

"Well," He chuckled. "Don't go then."

"Stop. Now, what should I do?" She tickled her daughter's chin and planted a kiss on her forehead.

"Take the car."

Andromeda looked up, wide eyed. "Ted, I can't drive that! Are you _mad_?"

"I can take you. I refuse to make an appearance though. I'd like to live to see tomorrow, thank you very much."

She rolled her eyes and moved passed him. Andromeda grabbed the stroller and Dora's bag of toys. "Is that car seat thingy in there?"

He nodded and grabbed a coat from the wall. Ted held open the door and nodded towards the outside, signaling her to go out before him. She placed Dora in the stroller and pushed her to the car.

"Mother? Father?" Andromeda shouted throughout her old manor. She hadn't stepped foot inside it since after that one Order meeting. Holding Nymphadora close to her bosom, she kissed the top of her head lightly.

"Don't shout! It's unladylike!" Druella shouted right back, something she was known to do since Andromeda's childhood. A few moments later, Druella comes into the foyer to see Andromeda holding a small figure in a blanket. Her eyes softened immediately, and stepped forward. She glanced down at Dora, and she smiled tearfully.

"Hold her," Andromeda offered as she held her daughter out for her mother to take. Druella took the child gracefully, having much more practice than Andromeda did.

Dora stretched out her little arms and gripped tightly to her grandmother's jacket. She made a noise in the back of her throat and smiled.

Druella sniffed and wiped a tear away.

"Where is she? Where is she? Where is she?" Cygnus Black pouted as he walked into the foyer. He smiled as he saw his wife holding their grandchild. He transfigured three chairs in the middle of the foyer, too occupied by the baby to move the family into a more appropriate room. "Hello there." Cygnus spoke, pressing his pinky finger into her stomach gently. Dora smiled slightly and began to make gurgling noises.

"Ah, yes. She loves to be held by men. I don't know why, and I don't question it. But I admit, it _does_ worry me. Mostly because she loves to suck on her binky. Something that can get her into a lot of trouble when she gets older." Andromeda smirked.

"Druella? Can I hold her?" Cygnus asked quietly, never taking his eyes off of his granddaughter. She nodded and placed her gently in his arms.

Almost immediately, Dora clutched onto his shirt and snuggled up into his chest. Andromeda chuckled.

"See?"

He gave her a kiss on her temple and cooed playfully with her. Dora made a funny noise and cuddled deeper into his chest.

**A/N This was hard, but fun to write. Especially the grandparents bit. REVIEW!**


	21. I'm Too Old to be Pregnant, You Ninny

**A/N Fun fact: It has been 119 days since I published chapter one. It has felt much **_**much **_**shorter than that...**

**Disclaimer: Honestly, just see chapter one, but if you're lazy like me, I do not own Harry Potter.**

"She's a month old now, correct?" Druella asked, never taking her eyes off of the baby, who, by now, was fast asleep on the floor.

"Yes, but she has spent a little too much time for my liking with her Muggle grandparents. Almost every day so far."

Druella grimaced. "Keep her away from that _kind_. They are a completely different breed from us. They're not worth her time."

"I'm glad you contacted me. It'd be great for her to be around magical people. I've tried to add as much magic as I can to the home, but with all sorts of Muggles coming in and out, I fear there isn't much I can do."

"Well, your father and I will gladly take her whenever need be." She cooed, still not looking up from Dora.

"Where did father go anyway?" Andromeda asked. Only moments ago her father had left immediately to his study, not before planting a kiss on his granddaughter's head, of course.

"Probably some business to settle. Nothing important. Now, how about I watch Dora, and you can go do something or other. Why not visit Rabastan?"

Andromeda shrugged. "Are you sure?"

Druella nodded enthusiastically. "I want to spend some quality time with her." She tickled Dora's stomach gently, not wanting to awaken her.

"Well," She sighed. Andromeda had wanted to spend some time with her parents, or even ask how the Dark Lord was fairing. Of course, seeing Rabastan was quite a tempting offer. She'd love to show him some pictures of Dora. He'd love that. "Alright. Well, uh, here's her nappies," She handed the bag to her mother, "And her bottles and toys. If you've any trouble with her, let me know."

"Can we keep her overnight?"

"We'll see. Ted didn't even want me to come today, but I'll ask." She turned on her foot and began to walk towards the door.

"Andromeda," Druella spoke up, causing Andromeda to turn to face her mother, who was finally looking up from the baby. "Don't let him control you. I raised you better than that."

Andromeda smirked and apparated away.

"Now that mummy's gone, we can have lots of funny. What do you want to do with grandma?" A noise erupted from Dora's stomach, and she opened her eyes. Her lip quivered for a moment before she let out a loud wail.

"Oh, come here little one." Druella picked up her granddaughter and felt her bottom to discover that her nappy was a little mushy. "Ah." She frowned. Grabbing the bag of nappies, Druella's face shriveled up in disgust. She was never one to change nappies, even with her own children.

"Skedaddle!" She shouted. A figure came out of the shadows wearing only an old ratty-looking towel. The veins in his hands and down the length of his arms were protruding terribly, and he seemed to have a bit of a cough.

"Mistress?" He shrieked, his voice sounding irritatingly dry. Skedaddle bowed as low as his physical state would allow him. "Skedaddle is present."

"I trust you to take care of this child," She spoke coldly. "For if there is a hair on her head harmed, I'll have your head stuffed on a wall faster than you can say 'Mistress'." She snarled. "Understood?"

Nodding frantically, he took the child into his arms. "Skedaddle shall do as Mistress asks of him. He promises." Skedaddle bowed again and hurried himself into the kitchen.

"Where's Dora?"

Druella looked to her right to see her husband standing in the doorway.

"I've just finished my work. Just a little business that needed settled for the Ministry. Now," He clapped his hands together as he stepped closer to her. "Where's our granddaughter?" He asked, grinning like a Cheshire cat.

Druella smiled. "Skedaddle is changing her nappy. I've no patience for such things."

"Eh, you never did." He shrugged.

"Mistress! Master!" Skedaddle hurried back into the room with the baby in his arms. "Here you are. Skedaddle has done what mistress asked of him." He placed the baby into her arms again, bowed to the both of them, and took off in the same direction he came from.

"Is she alright?" He asked concerned.

"Yes, whether you want to believe it or not, Skedaddle is an incredibly loyal servant. He'd never hurt a member of the House of Black." Druella dropped herself on the couch gently as she supported Dora's head.

Cygnus laughed. "You never gave any of our children that kind of attention."

"Yes, well, this isn't our child, is it? You can give it back when it gets fussy. Or in our case, to the House Elf. I asked Andromeda if she could stay overnight." She said, tickling her chin.

"You're unbelievable." He glanced over Druella's shoulder to take in his granddaughter. "She's beautiful.".

"My, my, my. I know I haven't come over for tea in quite a while, but it hasn't been that long, has it?" Cygnus and Druella looked up to see their youngest daughter, Narcissa, in the threshold of the drawing room. "That wouldn't happen to be another sister of mine, would it?" She asked, coming closer.

"No, it's not ours." Cygnus rolled his eyes.

"Well, I was just asking." She smiled gently, "I've been trying to convince Lucius to start trying for a baby, but he says it's too soon. Something about ruining the honeymoon... I would love to have a baby girl."

"No you wouldn't. Once you have a healthy boy, you can have as many girls as you'd like. Heir first." Cygnus scolded. Narcissa smiled and peeked at the baby.

"So, what's her name?" She asked. Druella glanced over at Cygnus worriedly. No doubt she knew the name of her niece, the family had been all over the Daily Prophet. It was a wonder to Druella that she hadn't spotted her bright pink hair yet. Of course, she couldn't lie to her daughter. Druella might not have been the best mother, but she would 'never' lie to one of her children. She had always been straight forward with them.

"Nymphadora." She spoke quietly. Cygnus looked shocked, not quite believing what his wife just revealed to their daughter. Narcissa's mouth was agape and her eyes wide. She swallowed and itched the back of her neck.

"Is that-?" She pointed towards the moving bundle deep within the blanket.

Druella nodded. "Yes. Yes, it is."

Dora picked up her head a few inches enough for Narcissa to see. She gasped audibly.

"So it's true? She's a-?"

Dora reached out a chubby arm towards Narcissa. She grabbed a few strands of her hair and pulled lightly. Narcissa looked slightly frightened. "Honey, let go."

Dora gazed right back at Narcissa and immediately let go. She narrowed her eyes in concentration, and her hair turned the same white-blonde color as Narcissa's. They gasped. Dora began to giggle at their reactions and stretched her arms out towards Narcissa.

"She wants you to hold her." Cygnus smiled. Narcissa glanced at both of her parents, as if asking for permission. She took her gently in her arms and sat next to her mother.

"So your my little niece." She tittered gleefully. Dora made a noise in the back of her throat as a response, and Narcissa erupted into a fit of giggles. "Sweet Salazar! I'm in love!" She cooed.

"Heh. How pathetic." Bellatrix smirked, holding the Daily Prophet in her hands. "Andromeda named her kid Nymphadora. Only _she _would name her child something that sounds like nymphomaniac. Stupid slut."

Rodolphus chuckled. "Nymphadora? I guess old habits really do die hard. Although, that has to be one of the worst Pureblood names ever created."

"Says here they call it Dora." She flicked the paper with her nails. "Disgusting."

"Bella, you're not fooling anyone."

"Whatever do you mean?" She asked sarcastically.

"You know as well as I do that you're practically in love with that child. It's all you ever talk about anymore. Admit it."

"I won't admit anything, Rod. This 'thing' taints my family tree. I swear that I will kill it someday." She spoke harshly.

Rod shook his head and sighed. "You can admit it. She's family."

"Rod, how about _you _shut your fucking mouth this time?"

**Review?**


	22. Fires and Hospital Visits

**A/N I found out that I'm pretty damn good at describing fires... At least I think so. There is a paragraph describing St. Mungo's from OOTP, and that belongs to JK Rowling! Surprisingly, I actually like this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

She walked over to the fireplace, where a tiny, orange beast was burning near the centre, rubbing itself over the logs as though it were trying to warm it's cold hands. Andromeda leaned in front of the fireplace, immersed in the movements of the flames. In a small crib to the left of the room, was Nymphadora, completely oblivious to the world around her. As Andromeda's stomach dropped to her feet, she swallowed the lump in her throat. Tears welled up in her eyes as she choked back a sob.

This wasn't the kind of life she had asked for. She wanted her sisters to spend time with their niece. Andromeda knew that if she had married Rabastan, they would be competing for Dora's attention. They would try to buy their way into their niece's heart, probably hoping to be her favorite aunt. Now though, all Andromeda could do was wait. Wait until she was able to go back to her family, wait until she could be with Rabastan, wait until she is considered an _official _Death Eater, wait until she could reunite with her sisters. The Dark Lord would have to hurry, unfortunately, or Dora would never join His forces. It would be too late, for she would be living this non-prejudice life far too long. She'd never go against something she grew up with, just like herself.

Andromeda was brought out of her thoughts as she heard a gust of wind. A particularly hard burst came through the window, threatening to ignite the fire even more. She rolled her eyes as she strode towards the window, curtains flying eerily above her head, giving the illusion that she was flying. Gripping the top, she attempted to pull it down but to no avail. Breathing deeply, she used all her strength to shut the window before it woke little Nymphadora sleeping on the other side of the room.

A liquid silver wisp flew in from the window into the centre of the room. It made its way to the ceiling, stopping abruptly at the very top. The entire room was aglow as the wisp evolved into a lynx. It's small beady eyes locked with Andromeda's. It opened its mouth, and Kingsley Shacklebolt's voice echoed throughout the entire house, waking the sleeping Dora.

"Andromeda, there's been an accident." Andromeda shivered at the amplification of his voice ad tried desperately to hear the patronus over the wails of her baby. "Please report to St. Mungo's as soon as possible." She hurdled across the room to the crib. Cradling Dora in her arms, she grabbed all of her toys and the bag filled with her bottles and nappies. Unfortunately, Ted's parents were on vacation somewhere in the states, leaving Andromeda no choice but to bring Dora to her own parents. She saw a piece of stray parchment on the coffee table and began to write a note explaining her absence.

Half way through, Andromeda stopped. If this note happened to somehow fall into the wrong hands, she'd be dead. No hesitation. She clenched her jaw and threw the paper into the forgotten fireplace. For a moment it seemed that it would not be burned, that the small flames would take pity on someone as desperate as themselves, and just as trapped. But then one finger of yellow bloomed on the ink-stained corner, and the next moment the starving flames had engulfed the paper, growing in their joy, and crackling like fighting tom cats. When they at last subsided, all that remained was a skeleton of black ash, which crumbled as Andromeda watched curiously.

By now, Nymphadora had quieted, and she was slowly falling asleep against her mother's breast. Extinguishing the fire, Andromeda left through the front doors of her home. Unfortunately, she had no choice but to apparate, even if her young daughter was with her. She clutched her daughter close to her and apparated as quickly as possible.

Andromeda landed on the grass and glanced at Nymphadora. She felt liquid seeping onto her chest , and she looked down. Perfect. Dora had thrown up on her blouse. At least they were safe. She looked around. Her apparation was at least successful, for she was in her old neighborhood in front of her parent's manor. Dora began to cry again, and she took long strides towards the door. Once she reached the large front doors, she grabbed the snake door knocker in her hand and began to pound it loudly against the dark wood. "Please! Open up!" She shouted loudly, praying to Salazar they were home. Leaning her head against the door, she brought Dora closer to her, for fear of the cold wind licking her sensitive skin.

She closed her eyes shut as tears streamed down her face for the second time that night. This accident could involve anyone. It could be one of her sisters. Bellatrix was so deeply involved in the Dark army, even more so now that Andromeda had _left _the family, that she could be fatally injured in battle. Even Narcissa had Lucius for a husband, who was almost as involved with the Death Eaters as Bella was. She could've been involved in something. If it had anything to do with their family, chances were, her parents would be at St. Mungo's also. Andromeda moaned.

The door was moved out from under her, and Andromeda almost fell to the foyer floor, clutching Dora even tighter to her chest. She grabbed the door hinge to keep her steady, and glanced up to see her mother, looking concerned.

"Mother! Please, take Dora, uh, over night, accident, St. Mungo's, must go." She mumbled, not able to make coherent sentences.

"Andromeda, you're soaked!" She exclaimed, taking her sobbing granddaughter into her arms.

"What?" Andromeda turned behind her to see that it was pouring outside. She must have been too busy to notice. "Oh, well, something's happened. I haven't a clue. Just take her overnight." Druella nodded and began to soothe the crying baby.

"Skedaddle! Bring me a warm quilt!" She turned to face her daughter, "Well go!"

Andromeda nodded and placed the bags near the door. She didn't hesitate, even when her father came down the stairs demanding to know what was going on. Shutting the door behind her, Andromeda ran. Obviously, it wasn't a family member, or her parents would know. She breathed a sigh of relief. To be honest, she assumed it would be her grandmother, who was still dying agonizingly slow in St. Mungo's. Wiping either sweat or tears from her brow, she wasn't sure, Andromeda apparated.

She ran through many Muggles until she spotted the abandoned department store. The dummy was standing in the window, dressed in very out of date clothes. Almost running in to the window, Andromeda began to speak to the dummy.

"St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries, I demand entrance."

Without waiting to see if the dummy would respond, Andromeda hopped quickly through the window, praying no Muggles would see her. She saw the St. Mungo's symbol, a wand and a bone on the right side wall. Inside, was the reception area filled with rickety wooden chairs and outdated issues of Witch Weekly, Andromeda was greeted by the Welcome Witch, though her demeanor, at least on busy days, was less than welcoming. The room was filled with wizards facing strange ailments, such as hands sprouting out of their chests or steam pouring from their mouths, and Healers clad in uniform lime green robes hurried busily through the room. As Andromeda walked towards the reception desk, the lobby seemed to double in size.

Andromeda knocked on the wood of the desk, and the Healer looked up. She seemed to be chomping on some sort of food rather loudly, and anger flashed in her eyes. "What can I help you with?" She asked in monotone.

"I received a patronus from Kingsley Shacklebolt demanding that I be here immediately."

"State your name."

"Andromeda Tonks."

The Healer looked up from what she was doing in shock. "I'm so sorry. Fourth floor, Spell Damage."

Andromeda wasn't at all fazed by the shock of her name. She had always been known in the Wizarding world, especially for the past couple months. Her last name alone would cause fear in people.

Andromeda dashed up to the Fourth Floor, knocking over Healers as she did so. Spell Damage... Why Spell Damage? When she finally came to the Fourth Floor, she saw the entire Order crowded in the waiting room. As she walked towards them, the Order frowned up at her.

By now, she was confused. She had no idea who could be here, and if the Order was here, it wasn't family. Well, maybe Sirius. No, Sirius was sitting in the corner by Potter and that Lupin. Lily Evans pointed a finger towards a plain white door.

"Go in." One of them spoke.

She slowly made her way to the door and turned the knob. As the door opened, she saw a mattress in the middle of the room, with a person rolled up in a ball, sobbing into the pillow.

Andromeda pulled the covers off of the bed to see...

**Reviewing would kind.**


	23. Rabies Man

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. **

... To see something rather peculiar. Ted Tonks was clutching a pillow to his cheek and muttering incoherent sentences as he stared blankly into space.

"Ted?" She poked his shoulder and he screamed, the pillow muffling the sound.

"Get away, you evil bitch!" He sobbed, and Andromeda backed away, eyes wide. Sweet Salazar, if he knew of what was going on with her, he would tell the Order, and if the Order knew... Well, Andromeda did not want to think of such things.

At the sound of Ted's outbursts, three Healers came in to soothe him, with the Order at their heels.

"Mr. Tonks, this is your wife. It's not her. It's not her." One spoke gently, hooking some sort of tube into his arm. Andromeda frowned. Whoever _her _was, was the reason Ted was in this state.

"Who is _her_?" Andromeda asked to no one in particular, just hoping desperately for an answer.

"Your sister." Alice Longbottom frowned. "It seems she cursed him a bit too many times. She used an unforgivable." Alice shuddered.

"Bellatrix? But she-" Andromeda couldn't help but feel a bit guilty. Sure, she absolutely _despised _Ted, but he didn't even cross her mind when she heard that there had been an accident. To be perfectly honest, she thought he was at home with her. She must have been too caught up in her sorrows to notice he had even left the house. Well, she was glad she didn't leave Dora at home.

"Cruciatus. Very ugly." Moody mumbled, shaking his head. "By Merlin, I will kill every last one of the Lestranges. Filthy blood-sucking creatures."

Andromeda ground her teeth together as her fingers twitched to grab her wand from her pocket. She was noticeably shaking, ready to attack Moody in front of the entire Order. Her eyes were overflowing with abhorrence, and she began to breathe heavily.

"You're a bunch of inbreed, Slytherin, hating, mongrels!" Ted screamed to a phantom above his head. Andromeda's eyes dangerously widened.

"Hey, Ted? Buddy, that inbreed stuff kind of hurts." Sirius nervously itched the back of his neck and chuckled.

Ted whimpered and cowered in fear as he stared at Andromeda. She turned to face him, and he pointed a bandaged hand towards her. "You-you-you-you-you... You." He sobbed, unable to string together a simple sentence. "Get away! D-don't touch m-m-me!" He shivered and pulled the blanket over his head. "Arr-arrest her! Please." He whined, putting extra emphasis on the _E_. For once, Andromeda hated being practically being identical to Bellatrix.

"Ted, it's me. You know, 'Dromeda."

He shuddered. "Lies! It's her. Can't you see her?" Ted asked desperately as he clung to one of the Healer's uniform. He pulled her near him until their noses touched. "She said- she- she- murdered my wife. She murdered my 'Dromeda!" He slurred.

"Mr. Tonks," The Healer who he was clutching spoke calmly, "Your wife is right there." She smiled, pointing in Andromeda's direction.

"No!" He hollered. "That-That-That's Belytux!" He gripped the side of the bed and screamed.

"Bellatrix." Andromeda murmured under her breath so no one could hear.

He covered his ears to block out the noise, and screamed ruggedly as his face turned crimson red. Ted was trembling terribly, and his eyes were wide as those of a deer on the path of an oncoming train.

"Alright then, Melena, inject it." The Healer sighed.

Then, said Melena moved to side of the hospital bed. She opened the top of a bottle and stuck the syringe in, drawing a violet liquid from it. She closed the bottle and squeezed all of the air out of the syringe, then, she put her left hand on Ted's midriff to steady herself, and pushed the needle into Ted's stomach. When Melena was sure that all of the liquid was gone, she withdrew the needle from Ted's stomach, and his head dropped almost comically.

"What did you give him?" James Potter asked wide-eyed.

"Just a little something to make him sleep. He may be like that for a while," She sighed. "It's not permanent, but this has been horrifying experience for him. Chances are, he'll never completely recover." Melena said sorrowfully. Turning to face Andromeda, she handed her a piece of parchment. "These are some potions that will act as medicines. After his recovery, he'll need to take them daily. As I said, it's not permanent, so he'll probably have to take them for a month or two. If you've any questions, please do not hesitate to ask one of us. We will gladly be at your assistance." Melena nodded towards Andromeda and curtly made her way out the room with the other two Healers following in tow before Andromeda could respond.

"Where's Nymphadora?" Sirius asked curiously.

"I-uh-." Shit. She couldn't tell them where her child is. Her parents were supposed to have banished her, never to see or make contact again. "Muggle baby sitter. That's why it took me so long to get here." She lied perfectly, and out of the corner of her eye, she could see Moody snarling, most likely attempting to penetrate her mind. Immediately, she put up her Legilimens block, and his eyes narrowed accusingly.

Sirius nodded. "So what, may I ask, happened?" Andromeda asked, turning to face Ted.

"Another raid. We were fighting as many Death Eaters as possible, and when we were finished, we noticed none of us had seen Ted in a long while. Not too long after, we heard a blood curdling scream in a nearby alley." Frank Longbottom said calmly.

"That's when we saw Ted being tortured by all three of the Lestranges. He was on the ground, twitching, and foam was pouring out of his mouth. As soon as they saw us, they apparated. We took him to St. Mungo's, and that's when I sent you my Patronus ." Kingsley sighed.

"Wish we could've caught those Lestranges." Moody muttered regretfully.

Andromeda nodded. She was shocked. Sure, she could completely understand why they would want to attack Ted, but this kind of behavior out of Rabastan scared her quite a bit. He was a father now, at least, she thought he was. Although, she remembered very clearly when Rabastan first met Dora. He had held her like she was made of gold, and he sobbed like a teenaged girl. Andromeda recalled teasing him for it, and he had just shrugged it off.

Dora immediately loved Rabastan. Yet, another hopeful sign he was the father. She cuddled up to him when he held her, and she'd actually listen to him when he'd discipline her. Of course, there wasn't much disciplining to do at her age, but, nonetheless, she listened. Rabastan had bottle fed her, and more milk had ended up on his shirt and face than in her stomach. She remembered Rabastan panically asking if it was breast milk, and she had just laughed, never answering his question.

She was always a fan of the Dark Arts and believed in the Dark Lord's movement more than anything. At the present moment, though, her child was her main concern.

**A/N This was a bit of a shorter chapters, my apologies. Anyone know of any canon roleplaying Harry Potter sites where I can play a character? Haven't role played in a while, and I'd like to. To be perfectly honest, I didn't really feel like updating today, but I wanted to keep this daily streak going! Just a reminder, Mad-Eye doesn't have his magical eye yet. That will happen soon... XD Everyone get on their Pottermore's! The House Cup is being rewarded the fifth of July! Work for your house! As for me, GOOOOO SLYTHERINS! Reviewing would be nice!  
><strong>


	24. Almost Considered a Reunion

**A/N I apologize for the lateness of this chapter. Everything I would write would be awful, so I just didn't write for a few days. Hopefully, it won't happen again. This chapter is a bit long, just under two thousand, but I was aiming for a bit longer than that. I'm deperately trying to make the chapters a bit longer, but I never want to write too much...So... Yeah. To Anonymous reviewer: Moody actually doesn't have his magical eye yet. We'll get to it, I have a plan for it. You'll just have to find out! Also, a very happy birthday to Princess Diana, who would have been fifty one today! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

"I'm just- I don't know- worried. He's a father now, I think he should start showing _some_ responsibility." Andromeda frowned in the direction of her mother, who was seated across from her, reading that morning's copy of Witch Weekly.

"Mmmmmhmmmmm." She murmured, never glancing up, and taking an occasional sip of her lukewarm tea.

"Mother, are you even listening to me?"

"Yes, yes, of course. Continue." She waved her hand in a _Go on _motion and grabbed the handle of her tea cup.

Andromeda sighed. "I only have so much time to be here, so I would appreciate your input. What do you think of Rabastan's actions? Answer honestly."

"Well," She said, gazing up from her half-mooned spectacles, "I'm more worried with Bellatrix. Her behavior, though I understand the meaning of this-this new cause, it's appalling. It's quite embarrassing what the people are saying. Although," She glanced down at Witch Weekly. "She's a married woman, she's out of my house, and I can't punish her. My only hope is that she'll figure it out for her self."

Andromeda nodded quietly. She had told her mother what had happened to Ted, and who had tortured him. Druella had been a bit wary, fearing her own flesh and blood's actions. Both Druella and Andromeda stood for the movement, believing everything it publicized. However, they both agreed that the tasks they were assigned to were a bit gruesome. Slightly barbaric, her mother had said. Couldn't there be another way to expel filth from the Wizarding World? It just seemed so... Unorganized.

"But anyway, your grandmother is in a very bad state," Druella sighed and placed the magazine on the side table. "That's where your father is at now. We've already made arrangements to bury her in the Black mausoleum. It shouldn't be more than a week now." She pulled off her spectacles and folded the legs in gently.

"I wish I could go and see her." Andromeda frowned.

Druella waved a delicate hand in the air and chuckled. "Neither of your sisters nor cousins have gone; don't fret too much. Besides," She smiled almost morosely. "She'd find a way to kill you if you so much as walk in her eyeline."

"Eh, I'll live. Minus a finger or two, perhaps."

Druella smiled. "You can't come to the funeral."

"Why not?" She narrowed her eyes.

"If you've got a death wish." She spoke serenely.

"I'm positive I've got the right to be present at my grandmother's funeral. I was there for grandfather's!"

"I know you were, but this is much different."

"I'm still going." She said stubbornly, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Fine, go ahead and make an appearance. See what your sisters do to you," She rolled her eyes. "Or Walburga, for that matter." Druella added after a moment of silence.

"You are _mad_, woman!" Ted said, raising his arms for emphasis.

"Just watch Dora. I'm going to the funeral tomorrow also."

He shook his head. "I don't trust them. Especially after what they did to me," He said, with deep loathing burned in his pupils. "They could hurt you, and I just couldn't live with that 'Dromeda."

"I'm sorry, Ted, but she was my grandmother," Andromeda grabbed her coat from the nearby rack and wrapped it around herself as she stood in the doorway. "And Dora's great grandmother. I love you, be safe. Remember to take your pills." She lied as she laid a peck on his cheek and turned out the door.

It had been in the paper two days before.

**Black Tragedy  
>Irma Black Passes<strong>

_Yesterday, sources confirmed that Druella and Cygnus Black III have "pulled the plug" as the Muggles say, on family member, Irma Black neé Crabbe. After long months of suffering, they saw no need for her to live through such pain._

_Irma Crabbe was born February 28, 1884. She was a very family oriented woman who is now joined with her late husband, Pollux Black. After living a long fulfilling life, aged eighty eight, she will now be reunited with passed loved ones._

_Irma is survived by three children; Walburga Black, Alphard Black, and Cygnus Black III; son-in-law; Orion Black; daughter-in-law; Druella Black neé Rosier; grandchildren; Vincent Crabbe I, Sirius Orion Black, Regulus Arcturus Black, Bellatrix Druella Lestrange neé Black, Andromeda Elladora Tonks neé Black, and Narcissa Cassiopeia Malfoy neé Black; one great-grandchild; Nymphadora Andromeda Tonks._

_We, here at the Ministry, send our deepest sympathies to every member of the Black and Crabbe families. Friends and family will be received at Greenhaven Funeral Home, 111 Castle Lane Rd., on Monday at 4pm until time of memorial service at 7pm. She will later be laid to rest at Black Woodland Mausoleum, a family owned organization, on July 17th. Unfortunately, the public will not be allowed to view her burial. The family asks for as much privacy as possible. Close friends and members of the family are expected to be present three hours earlier._

_All condolences will be accepted at the Ministry of Magic's Head Office._

_By: Albert Yockmanson_

Andromeda was in slight shock. It had not been her family who put her and Dora in the obituary; it had to have been the Ministry. They were most likely trying to cause a stir from the people in an attempt for new gossip. Salazar knows they need something to talk of other than _nargles _from the Quibbler.

Not to mention that they included her Uncle Alphard who was long since disowned after a scandalous affair with a Muggle prostitute. Andromeda had noticed that they had left off her brothers-in law; Rodolphus and Lucius. Ted had been left off as well. Which was no surprise to her, but they had included a possible Half-Blood. Sure, Dora was Irma's only great-grandchild, but she still had not expected to be included. Andromeda had been surprised when they mentioned Sirius, who was a member of the Order of the Phoenix at the tender age of sixteen. Sirius had left the family not too long ago. The last she had heard was that he was staying at the Potter residence after running away in the middle of the night. Just like she had.

Andromeda was outside the Funeral Home's doors. She hadn't realized she had already arrived. After feeling a pang of dread deep in the pit in her stomach, Andromeda was aware that this was her last chance to back out. However, she desperately wanted to see her family's face when she walked through the doors. She had told her mother, who, most likely, told her father. They were the only two who knew she was even _thinking _of making an appearance.

Andromeda breathed a sighed as the two uniformed doormen opened the door, allowing her entrance. When she walked in, she noticed a door to the right, which had a plaque above it with her grandmother's name engraved into the shining gold. The two doors were wide open, and there were many people, of which she knew, conversing with one another.

Andromeda looked to her left, to see the immediate family greeting the guests who had just viewed the casket, which occupied her grandmother. She should've been up there, and she knew it. As she walked through the doors, she felt a pair of eyes burning into her. She turned to see Rabastan, sitting with Lestranges, looking shocked, but thrilled with her arrival. Monsieur and Madame Lestrange turned to see her, and they both threw her a questioning glance, for which she answered with a shrug.

When she turned back to face the casket, she noticed everyone in the room was staring holes into her jacket. She merely glared and took her place in line, cutting off a lanky man with an ungroomed two-day beard. He was too busy being shocked with her arrival to even notice. Andromeda glanced at her family, who, by now, stopped acknowledging their guests and glared dangerously in her direction.

Andromeda cut to the front of the rest of the line and kneeled down next to her grandmother's casket. Repressing a sigh, Andromeda said a small heartfelt prayer in her honor as a lone tear made its way down her face. She looked up at her and placed a hand on her adjoining ones, rubbing her knuckles gently. Placing a kiss to her cheek, Andromeda bowed her head in respect and stood up from the kneeler.

The hard part would be greeting the immediate family. Her family. She stopped in front of her father and scanned the lot of them.

"What right do you have to be here?" Exclaimed Bellatrix who had Rodolphus's tie clutched in her hand angrily.

Andromeda shrugged, "As I recall, she was my grandmother as well."

"You're not even a member of this family anymore." Narcissa said, attempting to sound intimidating.

Despite the feeling of her stomach dropping to her feet, Andromeda managed a sarcastic, "Well good for me!"

"Grandmother wouldn't want a traitor at her funeral. She doesn't deserve this." Bellatrix hissed through gritted teeth.

Andromeda raised an eyebrow and smirked. She glanced in her parents's direction to see her father, trying very hard to repress a smile at his daughter's quick wit.

Andromeda chuckled, "Oh Bella, we all know you would never hurt me."

Her eyes grew incredibly wide, and Narcissa put a strong arm in front of her chest to stop her from lunging at Andromeda.

"_Don't call me Bella_." She muttered.

Andromeda grinned and walked away. When she was about to make her leave, she noticed a dark figure in the corner smirking at her.

The Dark Lord had witnessed the entire ordeal.

**A/N I know Irma actually died in 1929, but I figured it's about 1971-1972 so... Yeah. I told you it'd be slightly AU. I actually used a recent relative of mine's obituary for help, but most of it I did myself. I did a lot of research for this silly little chapter, and I don't really know why. Sorry for the late update, and I'll try to get the next one up as soon as I possibly can. I tried to make this chapter at least 2,000 words because of the chapter delay, but I don't think I succeeded. It _is_ a bit of a longer chapter but not by much. My apologies. It took about two hours just to write the obituary because I wanted everything to be perfect... So, tell me what you think on that! By the way, anyone notice how Rodolphus was standing with the immediate family? Bad Rodolphus! Review!  
><strong>


	25. A PMSing Dark Lord

**A/N Back! I wrote this chapter thirteen times. I counted. Eventually though, I just used this. I had no idea how big a part Cygnus and Druella played in this. Honestly, I think they've been in every chapter except... Two of them. Honestly, they're the shit. Also, not much goes on in this chapter. Just to warn you, it's mostly dialogue. Review!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

"Nice stunt you pulled, Andromeda."

"My Lord, I didn't-"

"Enough," He silenced her with a raise of a bony pale finger. "Your presence at the funeral home alone will cause talk. Things such as _guilt_ for leaving your family, or even trying to contact them again. To make amends. Apologies. This will not happen again. Understood?" He sat at the front of the table, glaring blankly at her parents. "It's also causing tension. As Bellatrix describes, she had what is called a _coronary_ from even _seeing_you. I apologize that I couldn't speak to you beforehand. I figured it'd be better if I spoke to all of you at once." He said, motioning towards the others surrounding the table.

"My Lord, I must also apologize for leaving without speaking to you, but I was dangerously tempted to slit Bellatrix's throat, and I feared that if I would stay just a moment longer, it would happen."

He raised a non-existent eyebrow. "Turning Muggle on us, Andromeda?"

She shook her head. "No, no, I just-"

"Please, I need not hear you speak. It's rather painful." He said placing the heel of his hands over his ears, chuckling darkly.

Druella coughed lightly, desperately trying to cut the tension in the room. She could practically _feel_ the fury radiating off of her daughter. No one spoke to a Black in such a way. Unless, of course, you had a death wish. Andromeda's nostril were aquiver, and her hand was clutching her wand in her cloak pocket. Unfortunately, there wasn't much anyone could do in this type of situation. Not her or Cygnus, the Lestranges, even Andromeda herself. He was their _Lord_, and she couldn't exactly say such things to him. Unless, of course, you had another death wish.

He smiled unnaturally wide, and it reminded Andromeda eerily of that Grinch-y man from that cartoon Ted showed her.

"That will be all. I don't want anyone suspicious of you, or you _will_pay the price." He snarled before turning out the door, heading to his meeting room, and waiting for the first of his Death Eaters to show.

"Supremely awkward." Rabastan smiled.

"I'd say." Madame Lestrange commented.

There were a few moments of silence. Everyone was left to their own thoughts on what the Dark Lord had said. Most of the meeting had just been his scolding of Andromeda. She was to stay as far from her family as possible. Almost like one of those Muggle restraining orders. Of course, if she broke this _restraining order_, it'd be a much worse fate than paying a fine.

"So, Andromeda dear? How's that little daughter of yours? Nymphadora, was it?" Xekelev asked curiously, leaning over the table to speak to her directly.

She nodded gently. "I have pictures." Smiling broadly, she pulled out a small album and placed it in the middle of the table. The grandparents began to fawn over every picture, occasionally asking a question or two about her.

"A metamorphmagus. Unbelievable. Didn't that skip nine generations?" Madame Lestrange questioned. Andromeda nodded proudly.

"Now, I think we should discuss an heir," Xekelev said gently. "I understand having a daughter, and I have no problem with it, but I fear a boy is to be needed soon. No offense to anyone, but Bellatrix isn't what one would call _maternal_. Although, Rodolphus isn't one to deal with children, either. So, Rabastan, son, it's up to you to carry on the name."

Andromeda chuckled. "Mr. Lestrange, I understand completely. Unfortunately, us Blacks haven't had the best luck in producing heirs in the past couple of generations." She said, motioning toward Druella, who was glaring at her jokingly. "A girl as the first child is never really a good sign. Of course, that's not to say I won't try." She said, raising her hands in defense. "We'll just have to find the time..."

"Ah, yes. Poor Druella." Madame Lestrange smiled sadly.

"Mmmm." Cygnus smirked.

"To be perfectly honest," Andromeda started. "I question Bellatrix's gender most of the time."

Laughing still, Madame Lestrange spoke up. "So, who exactly will carry on the Black name? Such an old family, it'd be a shame for it to become extinct after such a long time."

"Well, there's Sirius and Regulus. Unfortunately though, Sirius has near to no potential. He hasn't even graduated Hogwarts yet, but he and his _friends_are already helping out that Order of the Phoenix group."

"I'm an Order member." Andromeda pouted. They all laughed a bit, and Andromeda scrunched up her nose funnily.

"Sirius is the Gryffindor correct?" Xekelev asked.

Nodding, Cygnus continued, "Regulus is a bit... Weak. He has our same views, but he won't amount to much."

**A/N Just felt like leaving off here. Telling you all now, next chapter will skip five years. Thankfully, the plot will start to pick up a bit now after this. I'm going to try to update quicker next time. Absolutely no promises though. Also, congratulations go out to my fellow Slytherins on winning the House Cup on Pottermore! Let's win it again, guys! We're already ahead, and let's keep it that way! Also, I don't like to put Author's Notes at the beginning of a chapter because it kind of ruins the flow, so I've decided to stop that. I also apologize for the shortness of this chapter, it barely made 1,000. REVIEW!  
><strong>


	26. You Let That One Slip, Druella

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter... No matter how many times I ask Santa...**

"This is just unbelievable..." She muttered, throwing a discarded newspaper in front of Ted.

"I know. It's truly a miracle!" He grinned. "Now Dora can have a safe childhood without any of us looking over our shoulder constantly. Although, it's rather sad what happened to the Potters," He frowned. "They were such nice people. Their son had just turned one not too long ago! Of course, they were in hiding for quite a while..." He trailed off.

"Yes, yes," She mumbled uncaringly. "What of the Death Eaters? How many were caught?"

"I don't know, but," Ted skimmed a paragraph or two before placing a pointer finger on the page. "Aha! Here's the list of known Death Eaters. Your _sister_is at the top for being armed and dangerous." He sneered, "Serves her right..."

"What about the rest of the Lestranges?" She asked hesitantly, knowing full well that Rabastan would be there.

"Rodolphus is under her, and that uh-boy, the one you were engaged to," He snapped his fingers thinking, "What'd you always call him? Hermit, was it?"

She raised an eyebrow. "Rabbit."

"Ah, yes! I knew it was an animal."

Andromeda picked at her fingernails, not knowing whether Ted was speaking of his nickname or of Rabastan himself. She had to be even more careful now. Not that she wasn't before, but she would have to constantly cover up her Dark Mark. The Aurors were having a _field day, _as Ted called it, by arresting anyone who had any sort of connection with the Dark Lord.

It had been a shock last year when her cousin Regulus had died suddenly by the Dark Lord's hands. Aunt Walburga had been an absolute mess afterwards. No, no, not because it was her son and she was heartbroken that he had lost his life, but because there was no heir left to the House of Black. However, the newspaper had stated that Sirius had been the Potters's Secret Keeper, and that he had betrayed them to Voldemort. Andromeda hardly believed such a thing. Sirius was as _non-Death Eater_ as you could possibly get. Besides, Sirius being Secret Keeper was too predictable. The Potters would have given the role to someone less likely. There was simply something wrong with that entire situation, and she did not want to be involved.

This- this _event _with the Potters couldn't have had worse timing. The Dark Lord was thinking of finally announcing her as a Death Eater so Dora wouldn't been too influenced by Ted. Unfortunately, she was. No matter how hard Andromeda tried to make her understand, a five year old just can't seem to grasp such things. At Nymphadora's age, Andromeda had already memorized countless poems and rules that were to be used as a house-wife and as a member of society.

"Your brother-in-law, the prick, he's on here too."

"Lucius?"

He nodded.

"Isn't it about time for you to take Dora to that _Muggle _school?"

"Andromeda, it's summer."

"Was _anyone _going to tell me that you babysat that-that _brat_? Not only did I find out from this one over here," Bellatrix shouted, pointing to Narcissa. "But this happened _five years ago?" _

"Exactly. It was five years ago. In the past." Cygnus explained without blinking an eye.

"Well, why was it even here? Did you at least try to _kill _it?" She sneered, her voice had now taken a sinister edge.

"It was the only time we saw our granddaughter." Druella lied smoothly. "It's not like we've had children from _you _recently." She smirked.

"Cissy has Draco. That should be plenty for you two. You barely raised us!" She scowled.

"That was a bit cruel," Narcissa butted in gently, so as not to arouse another reaction from Bellatrix.

"No one asked you." She all but hissed. "Now, why was she here?" She sat on the chaise longue attempting to simmer down.

"There was no babysitter. So, we took her in overnight."

"So you spent time with your _lovely Half-Blood_ granddaughter. Just _lovely_."

"She sends us pictures of her all the time, and she keeps us up to date on any recent news."

Bellatrix threw up her hands in exasperation and rolled her eyes. "What's the point of disownment then? She married a _Mudblood_! _Reproduced _with a _Mudblood_! How can you even- Nevermind, just-_Nevermind_. I'm leaving. Why don't you invite her over for tea sometime? Owl me if you do!" She hollered, slamming the front door in the House Elf's face.

Cygnus cleared his throat.

"I'm sorry," Cissy started, "Ever since the Dark Lord's downfall, she hasn't been herself lately." She sighed, "Well, even_ worse _than her usual self. I personally believe she's planning something drastic, but no one seems to believe me. " She shrugged.

"Why'd you tell her?" Cygnus asked, confused.

"I didn't. She found some pictures of me and the kid here with a specific date on them. We happened to be glancing through some old photo albums and it came out." She made a face. "I should've put those pictures up."

"It's quite alright. As long as she doesn't suspect us."

Narcissa frowned, causing lines to form across her forehead, uncannily resembling rivers. "Suspect you for what?"

Druella clenched her jaw in panic, and she reached for a teacup on a side table. "Narcissa, dear, would you like to stay for tea?"

**A/N Sorry, this is a bit short... I just really wanted to get this up for you guys. It actually ended up being the short chapter yet. The original didn't even make a 1,000 words, so I decided to rewrite it. I actually had no intent of putting this up today, but I just happened to be **_**that **_**bored. Quite sad really. REVIEW!**


	27. Shit Just Got Real

**A/N Sorry for the wait. Spent a week in the hospital, and wrote this as soon as I got out. XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

"Suspect you for_ what_?" She repeated, interested.

"It's nothing," She coughed, "Would you like sugar in your tea?"

"What are you two up to?" Narcissa questioned suspiciously.

"How many lumps? I've seem to forgotten." Druella asked, her hands trembling terribly as the sugar spilled over the sides of the spoon.

"Don't get off the subject! I just want to-"

"Do _not _speak to your mother in such a tone!" Cygnus said heatedly, demanding authority. "Remember your place in our home, Narcissa." He hissed.

"What aren't you telling me?" She whimpered, feeling rather small compared to her father.

"Should we tell her?" Druella asked after a moment of silence, placing the tea cup back on the table.

"Not everything. Just about the girl."

She nodded slowly and looked up, facing her daughter. Druella began to shake, and grimaced noticeably when she bit her tongue out of nervous habit. "We're forbidden to tell you any of this, but since the Dark Lord has seemed to have disappeared, I believe we shouldn't have to hold this in any longer." She glanced over at her husband for help.

Raising a curious eyebrow at her nervousness, Cygnus replied with ease. "The child," He began, "Doesn't belong to that husband of hers. Rather," He said silkily, "To the youngest Lestrange boy. The one she was engaged to before she ran off." Pausing a moment to let it all sink in, Cygnus took a seat across from his youngest child. "After all, she promised him an heir."

"Unfortunately, she seems to have inherited her mother's womb." Druella spoke up for the first time, having settled. Cygnus chuckled a bit, reaching across the table to touch Narcissa's adjoined hands, turning serious once again.

"We may not accept Andromeda's choice, but it certainly won't stop us from seeing our _Pureblooded metamorphmagus granddaughter_." He drawled.

"She's pure?" Narcissa asked, frowning. "Why didn't the girl take the Lestrange name? What's the point if everyone believes she belongs to Tonks?"

"All in due time, Narcissa." Druella spoke calmly, taking the seat beside her husband. "Now," She spoke, reaching for the abandoned tea cup on the side table, "Tea?"

"The Dark Lord will rise again, Crouch! Throw us into Azkaban, we will wait! He will rise again and will come for us, he will reward us beyond any of his other supporters! We alone were faithful! We alone tried to find him!"

Andromeda massaged her temples soothingly as guards and dementors alike roughly pulled her eldest sister into a back room of the trial hall. She closed her eyes tightly as tears began to fall. Stream-like tear stains began to form as the people in the crowd began to boo and mock Bellatrix's words. They would all pay soon. Andromeda had no doubt; the Dark Lord would rise again. In a week, in a month, thirty five years from now, she didn't know. However, she knew that they would be rewarded over any other Death Eater. She was right, he would reward those who were faithful. Andromeda was not considered one of them.

She looked across the arena to see Narcissa holding a tissue tightly to her face as a violent convulsion rocked her entire frame. Lucius sat there, scanning the crowd, breathing deeply.

Andromeda figured this brought too many memories back for poor Lucius. Just last week that had been him in the middle of the room, locked in a cage being questioned. Not only did he lie and say he was under the Imperius curse, but she heard that he had bribed a few ministry members with a handsome amount of money each. It wasn't a surprise to say the least. She could understand his reasons, however. He had a one year old boy to bring up. Knowing Lucius, he wouldn't want to miss out on such things.

Her parents were seated next to the Malfoys. Cygnus was looking stern and serious, but her mother's wobbling chin betrayed any signs of comfort between the two. He grabbed her leg without facing her.

That had always been a sign of comfort for them. Blacks weren't supposed to have tear ducts. Blacks didn't eat. Blacks never slept. That's how they wanted to appear. Something over human, above a common person, over any other Pureblood person or persons. Their persona showed that they were better than emotions. Perhaps that was why Cygnus was shooting Narcissa disapproving looks every time she would let out another sob. Even at a time like this, there couldn't be tears. Not for them.

"Mama?" Andromeda felt a tug on her jacket from her right side. "Who was that scary lady with the big hair?" Nymphadora asked politely, her hair changing into long ebony curls to match the so called lady. Andromeda had to swallow at the sight, it looked like Bellatrix had been trapped inside a toddler's body. If the hair had been a bit smaller, it would have looked exactly as it had when they were children.

"A friend of mummy's." She answered plainly.

Nodding quietly, he frowned. "Mummy, that man is staring at us."

"Where, darling?"

"He's about to go up in the cage." She said, pointing straight at him. Andromeda batted her hand away immediately, and Nymphadora looked up at her, startled.

"Merlin, I've told you a thousand times, don't point! It's rude." Andromeda snuck in a glance at the strange man to only realize that she knew him. Quite well. So well, in fact, that he _may _or may not be the father of her child.

Andromeda knew of course that Rabastan had been in the involvement of the torture of Frank and Alice. She also knew that he would be sentenced to life imprisonment in Azkaban. She knew that the Dark Lord was coming back, she had said it herself just moments before, but at the moment, it wasn't too clear.

After a few minutes of struggling on Rabastan's part they finally raised his cage so that he was in the middle of the room, all eyes on him.

"You are Rabastan Lestrange?" Barty Crouch asked stupidly. Andromeda face palmed.

"Yes." He spoke quietly, not giving them the satisfaction of his words. Andromeda smiled inwardly at the thought. That would be something he would do.

"You took part in the torture of Aurors Frank and Alice Longbottom, countless other crimes, and identified as a well-known inner circle Death Eater. What have you to say for yourself?"

Rabastan shrugged and chuckled. "I'll wait for him. I've waited for years for many things." He glanced up at Andromeda and Nymphadora longingly. "Everything will come to me soon enough. Meanwhile, I'll wait in Azkaban while he plans his resurrection." He smirked as the crowd went into an uproar. Chuckling again, he spoke up. "However, there is one more thing I'd like to say." The crowd quieted, praying that he knew the where-a-abouts of other Death Eaters or some other useful information that they could all use. He turned to stare straight at Andromeda. "Before I am sentenced to life long imprisonment in Azkaban, I would like to say one thing," He cleared his throat, "I love you, Andromeda Tonks."

The crowd stood to their feet, demanding that he receive the kiss then and there for showing such a public display of affection. Through the crowd, Andromeda could see a slack-jawed Narcissa, who had removed the tissue from her face, glancing at her parents.

"And my daughter, Nymphadora." Andromeda's eyes widened. The tension in the room could be cut with a knife. Everyone was silent. Barty Crouch cleared his throated, banged his gavel, and just like that, Rabastan Lestrange was sentenced to life in Azkaban.

**A/N Was going to add a little bit more at the end, but I figured I'll add it to the beginning to the next chapter. It'll even make it a bit longer if I do it right. REVIEW!**


	28. Meaty Substances and a Sex Assaulter

**A/N Thought I would update quick for you because of my lack of updates earlier. My apologies. Figured I would add a little bit of humor to this chapter to lessen the sadness, tension, whatever. I used the new Copy-N-Paste method from my phone, so if the spacing is messed up, I apologize deeply. I would also like to say that I am completely in love with this chapter, and it only took me a few hours to write it and get it posted... So, yeah. This one is definitely one of my favorites. READ AND REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. **

She had told the Dark Lord that he was not ready to raise a child, and he knew it as well. That might have been half the reason why he wouldn't let Andromeda be official to the Dark side. Rabastan Lestrange just wasn't mature enough, nor capable of raising a small child such as Nymphadora. Maybe this was all for the best. At times, these are the kind of thoughts that would scurry through her head. Andromeda knew on her life that they weren't true, but sometimes, she couldn't stop herself.

Raising Nymphadora away from such a prejudice life thrilled, yet saddened Andromeda. She would never be able to participate in balls every other week, family events, or Pureblooded parties. Money would always be a burden towards the girl, when she could be lavished with riches like no other.

However, at the same time, Nymphadora could live her childhood without war right around the corner. There would be no prejudices. Ted always seemed so easy-going and carefree because that was the kind of lifestyle he lived. He knew no other way of life, he was taught to treat everyone as equals. Andromeda really wasn't sure whether she liked this new idea or not.

Her heels echoed across the empty damp hallways. She clutched her handbag to her chest and slipped her hat further over her head. Coming to a worn down desk, Andromeda cleared her throat to catch the guard's attention. "Excuse me?"

"What?" The man was as round as a globe, taking up half the desk. If he had been an inch shorter, he would have been a perfect circle. His skin moved in ripples as he waddled around in his chair, sweat oozing out of his skin like waterfalls. Drool dripped from his mouth, making a sickening puddle of thick saliva on his shirt. His clothes were drenched in the grease of oily foods, and the smell of his sweat was enough to make people in the next room faint if they weren't already receiving the Dementor's Kiss.

Andromeda bounced on the balls of her feet, attempting not to gag at the man's odor. "I-um, would like to visit a prisoner."

"How interesting." He sniffed a meaty object on his desk and bit it fiercely, leaving noticeable remains in his mustache.

Andromeda scrunched up her face in disgust, attempting to keep the lunch she had just ate with Ted down. "Look, I'll be out of your hair if you just let me through."

He chomped loudly on his meat and grabbed a powdery half-eaten donut from under a pile of paperwork. "Dennis'll search ya. Go ahead through." His mustache twitched as he spoke, causing a bit of the meaty substance to fall into his drink.

Andromeda breathed deeply, and turned to face another damp hallway with a man leaning against it, sleeping. She tapped his shoulder gently and repressed a shiver as she felt Dementors in the corridors. "Are you Dennis?" She asked quietly.

"Mmmmhmmm." He mumbled, running a hair through his mousy brown hair.

"I'm here to visit someone. The man at the desk," She shuddered at the thought of him. "Said you had to search me."

"Which body parts would you like searched first, my dear?" He grinned cheekily, revealing rotting brown teeth. Andromeda shook her head and sighed.

"I'm a married woman."

"Happily married?"

"If I wasn't, my neckline would be three inches lower."

He chuckled stupidly. "A sense of humor, huh? We need some of that here."

Andromeda groaned impatiently and handed him her handbag. He took it, letting his hands linger on her's longer than what was deemed appropriate. Teeth showing again, he rummaged through it slowly. Lips pursed in a great impersonation of McGonagall, he pulled out a feminine product between his pointer and middle finger. "Why, my lady," His eyes twinkled in what he thought was a seductive manner. She grabbed the product from his hand, and threw it back into her bag, blushing furiously. "So, you've got a candy bar. My favorite, by the way, can I have it?" She raised an eyebrow but nodded anyway. He pocketed it and continued. "A very cute little drawing from a child."

"Touch that and be castrated." She spoke seriously.

He looked startled for a moment but continued nonetheless. "That little product," He smirked. "Some sexy make-up, and a hand mirror. Assuming you're not armed with some Muggle device, I'm going to let you through to your little friend."

Andromeda attempted to move past him, but he placed a hand on her ample chest, and she batted his hand away angrily. "Woah, woah. I need any wand or wands you have on you. You will have two dementors follow you around constantly, so befriend them, and, hell, why not name 'em? I sure do."

"I-I'll keep that in mind." She said, baffled, and handed over her wand, feeling quite small without it.

"State who you are you seeing, and these two will lead you to 'em." He said pointing with her wand to the dementors blocking another hallway.

"Rabastan Lestrange."

"Gees lady. A Lestrange." He shook his head, amazed. Facing the dementors in the hallway, he began to twirl her wand between his grime-caked fingers. "You heard the little lady."

They began to float eerily over the floor, leading her down the other hallway blindly. After a few minutes of cold, hard, silence, they led her to another hallway with ten cells across from each other. Stopping in front of one, Andromeda figured that this was Rabastan's.

She peered into the dark confines of the cell, seeing a hunched figure beside the wall of the damp rat infested cell. It was humid, dank, and damp, and it smelled faintly of stagnant water and decaying flesh. For a moment, she was reminded of the man at the front desk. This scent could almost rival his own.

She snaked an arm through to stroke his hair lightly, and he jumped violently. He looked up through the bars slowly meeting her gaze. His eyes were sunken in, and his skin was eerily reminiscent of yellow parchment. After a moment, his lips twitched into what Andromeda thought was supposed to be a smile.

"Andy?" He croaked. "You're here."

"And you're an idiot. You announced in front of that entire room that Dora is your daughter. Merlin, I snuck out of there before anyone could speak to me. I've avoided my parents for two weeks now. I'm sure they'll have something to say about it. Not to mention Ted didn't speak with me for two weeks. He slept at a hotel until we figured things out. I had to tell him you're insane, and that I would never _dream_ of sleeping with you." She smirked.

"I wanted you to know." He frowned.

"_I_ already know. Those people didn't need to."

His face fell noticeably. "Did you bring food?" He whimpered.

"I was going to bring you candy, I know how much you love chocolate, but the creep who sexually assaulted me coming in here stole it." His shoulders slumped. "I'm sorry."

"Oh well. I'm fed tonight anyway."

"I didn't come here to discipline you. Earlier this week, Nymphadora was asking about you, and she wanted to draw you a picture. So," She pulled the beloved parchment from her purse and handed it to him through the bars. He took it with shaking hands and gasped. Tears fell down his face at an alarming pace as he pushed the drawing near the left wall and sobbed. "She wouldn't stop asking, so I filled her in. Told her you were a great friend of mummy's, and that you loved us both dearly. So, she drew a picture of you and her holding hands with a cute misspelled little note on the side. She wanted to cheer you up a bit. It would brighten up the cell a little bit."

"It's beautiful." He gasped. "I don't want to touch it. It'll break." Andromeda chuckled as he wiped some crayon shavings away from his fingers. He picked it up gently and stuck it to the wall. "In the note," He gasped for breath, "It says she loves me." He stated bemused.

"She heard it at the trial. She figured if you loved her and her mummy, she loves you too. She's only five, she'll believe anything you say."

"My daughter loves me." He sobbed.

Andromeda's heart clenched in guilt. She had no real way to find out who her real father was, and she figured it would all be better left unsaid. To be honest, she didn't want to hurt either man with the truth of her daughter's biological father. Nymphadora was loved by both, and that was all she needed.

"My lady." A voice from behind them spoke. Andromeda turned to find Dennis standing there holding a ring of keys and her wand. "Time's up with lover boy. Honey, I thought we had something special?" He placed a hand over his heart in mock hurt.

"The creep who took my candy bar?" Whispered Rabastan.

Andromeda chuckled and nodded. "Zip it, Lestrange! Want another _caress_ from your favorite little Dementor? Tanya is just around the corner. I'll call her." Rabastan breathed heavily, and clenched his jaw in anger. "Now, my lady," His voice went softer. "I'll show you out."

**REVIEW! **


	29. She Had it Coming

**A/N NOTICE! NOTICE! I forgot to tell you, but there will be a time jump here. All the way to Harry's fifth year. So Tonks is in the Order, Voldemort's back, and the Azkaban break out has happened. Loved all your reviews, by the way! I counted, and they'll be ROUGHLY ten chapters left... Yeah, kinda sad. Definitely one of my favorite chapters... **

**Disclaimer: I'm sure you get it by now. If not, visit chapter one for more information.**

When she reached the bathroom door, Tonks's clothes were folded nicely in a pile outside. Picking the clothes up gently, Andromeda heard a sound emitting from the room in front of her. After a moment of concentration, she realized that Dora was singing. She was singing just as Andromeda and Rabastan had in their days at Hogwarts. Fortunately for Andromeda, Ted didn't sing, he caterwauled. However, Dora could've inherited her gift of singing from herself, not Rabastan. Deep down, she desperately hoped for the latter.

Bringing the clothes to her chest, she hurried down the stairs. With a gasp of pain, Andromeda clutched her left forearm. Her stomach churned, leaving her head spinning in circles. She grasped her temples, pushing down on her forehead. Blood dripped to the floor, creating a scarlet puddle at the bottom of the steps. Her Dark Mark was bleeding. From her experience of last year, she knew their Dark Marks didn't bleed when the Dark Lord summoned his followers. Tears blurred her vision terribly, and she apparated on the spot.

Like an animal just caught in the jaws of a predator, screaming not of just fear, but of pain and loss of all that could have been. A shriek so primitive that it was non-human – it could have come from any animal in the jaws of death…Unfortunately, it was herself. Clutching her right side, she felt blood oozing freely out of an open wound. With one last breath, she lost consciousness.

"No! No! Narcissa! Get me more of that Dittany. There's not enough!" A worried voice spoke as Andromeda felt a cold cloth stroke her fevered forehead. She moaned loudly and opened her eyes. Her vision was awfully blurred, not able to make out whether it was a man or woman leaning over her. "Andromeda? Can you hear me?" A woman. She nodded slowly.

"How _dare_ you apparate in such a condition! You knew you would splinch yourself! You were already hurt in the first place!" Her mother.

"Here! This is all I've got left, I fear." From the tone of the woman's voice, she appeared a bit frantic.

"There's going to be a bit of a pinch, Andromeda." She felt her mother's hands rub against her bare side, and she clenched her teeth in pain. Letting out an anguished shriek, she glanced down at her sides. After a few moments of examining her wound, she noticed a new layer of skin re-grow over, as if it was weeks old.

Andromeda laid her head back on the cold marble floor. After a moment, she began to regain her vision, recognizing the crowd of people surrounding her. Her mother was leaning over her, fretting, with her father standing not too far behind. Narcissa mirrored Druella's expression and stood next to her husband and son, Bellatrix was sending bemused glances to her mother's face, and back down to her left forearm, where, no doubt, her Dark Mark was exposed. Rodolphus stood with his eyebrows furrowed the same way they had during Andromeda's fifth year, when Bellatrix had called him a pussy, and Rabastan stood close with an unreadable expression on his face. Countless Death Eaters with masks were around a table not too far away from where she was.

"Ironic that you chose tonight to splinch yourself, Andromeda." A high pitched voice came from the front of the room. The crowd around her stepped back, giving her a full view of The Dark Lord. "I was going to introduce you as my spy tonight," At this, Bellatrix's neck snapped so fast back to face Andromeda, she swore she heard the crack reverberate off the walls. "But you seemed to have other plans. Is there a reason you weren't focused enough?"

"My Dark Mark," She gasped. "It was bleeding." Her voice was hoarse, and her throat seemed to be in flames. Andromeda leaned back against the floor.

"Yes, that would have been my temper. It seems that Potter has blocked me from his mind, so I had called an emergency meeting." Andromeda nodded slowly. " As you are in no way, shape, or form healthy enough to attend this meeting, you may leave." He said dismissedly, taking his seat at the table once again.

"You're staying with us tonight." Druella whispered. Bellatrix and Narcissa exchanged glances and nodded simultaneously, as if understanding each other.

"You should probably Floo this time." Bellatrix chuckled sinisterly.

"Everyone, back at the table. Druella, Cygnus, do what you may."

Cygnus lifted her up, steadying her on her feet.

Three knocks resounded throughout Black Manor later that night. Skedaddle had hurried to the front door as fast as his old frail legs could take him. Upon opening the door, there were two cloaked figures, standing underneath the threshold.

"Young mistresses," Skedaddle squeaked as he bowed, "Master and Mistress Black are in the parlor accompanied by young Mistress."

Bellatrix raised an eyebrow from underneath her hood. "Right," She breathed, slightly confused by his choice of wording.

"Now move." Narcissa pushed away the old house elf with one swipe of her hand, already half way to the parlor with Bellatrix at her heels. Peeking her head in, she saw her sister sleeping peacefully on the chaise lounge with her parents sitting on a couch across from her.

"You two have to explain." Bellatrix chided. Their heads shot up at her voice, looking startled.

"We've to explain nothing." Druella sniffed, facing Andromeda again.

"Sit down," Cygnus grinned at Druella's appalled expression. Taking their seats at Andromeda's feet, they looked up expectantly at their parents.

"Why didn't she tell us?" Bellatrix asked immediately.

"She was forbidden. We all were."

"Who is _we_?" Narcissa questioned.

"Myself, your father, Monsieur and Madame Lestrange, Rabastan, and, of course, Andromeda." Druella spoke coolly, her composure back once again.

"The child-?" Bellatrix was cut off.

"Is Pure." Cygnus finished.

"I can't believe she didn't tell us," Narcissa mumbled. "Although, I remember Rabastan saying that at his trial. You two brought it up again afterwards, I remember."

"Rabastan said what at his trial?" Bellatrix frowned.

"In a moment of absolute stupidity, he declared in front of that entire courtroom that Nymphadora was his daughter." Druella pursed her lips.

"Why didn't I know this?" Bellatrix asked, exasperated.

"You were already taken away. Shouting something or other." Cygnus mumbled.

"Now, what of the Mudblood? What's that situation?" Bellatrix questioned again.

"It was all set up. The Dark Lord needed a believable spy in the Order. It was her first mission. She was supposed to give the boy an heir, but she wasn't able to get pregnant after Nymphadora. Something to do with her becoming infertile. A bit of a downfall in the plan, but," Druella shrugged. "There was nothing she could do."

"You see, we _hoped_ the other Lestrange wife would give birth to a son." Cygnus smiled.

Bellatrix rolled her eyes and glanced at Andromeda. She felt a swell of pride in her chest. How _could_ Andromeda ever be a Blood-Traitor anyway? It was completely out of character for her. And to think, she had gone years with her and Narcissa showing her nothing but cruelness. They both had denied her existence, yet they were all on the same side without even knowing it.

"I'm glad to have her back, I really am," Bellatrix sighed, "But it's going to take awhile for me to warm up to her again. It's just the way it has to be. Azkaban'll do that to a person."

"Nice to know." Andromeda murmured, seemingly awake.

**A/N There ya have it! Andromeda is back with her family. Now, originally, I was going to make this two chapters, but I didn't put a lot of detail in this, so I just combined them. :) By the way, I think it was about time for Andromeda to splinch. I mean, how many times has she apparated throughout the story? Face it, it was bound to happen. Please REVIEW!**


	30. You Kept it Long Enough

**Disclaimer: This was not a quick update, was it? Well, anyway, school has been messing up my writing schedule, so I will be writing less than I did during the summer. I'll try my best to update sooner. Anyways, we have finally reached Chapter Thirty! About ten chapters left! I do not own Harry Potter. **

After a brief _reunion, _if it could be called such a thing, with her family, Andromeda made her way back home.

Not a second after she stepped out of the fireplace, Andromeda was met with her sobbing daughter and a pacing Ted. Their heads snapped up, and Nymphadora ran to embrace her.

"We thought-" She sobbed. Andromeda frowned and turned to Ted, hoping for an explanation.

"The blood on the stairs. We also heard you scream. Nymphadora, alert the Order, and tell them everything is okay. She's fine." She nodded and wiped a few tears from her eyes. Grabbing a handful of floo powder, she disappeared with a shout of, "12 Grimmauld Place".

"Where the hell were you?" Ted clenched his jaw. "These disappearances of yours," He shook his head. "They've been happening since the beginning of our marriage. Odd that'd it stopped during You-Know-Who's downfall, isn't it?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." She spoke confidently.

"The hell you do. Don't think for a moment that I don't know you're connected with your family, Andromeda, _don't."_

"I _have_ no contact with my family."

"Couldn't speak the truth if your life depended on it, you couldn't." He chuckled humorlessly.

"What do you want from me, Ted?"

"Where have you been going? Not that I don't know already, but I'd just like to hear you say it."

"Well, if you know, I see no reason for me to answer you."

"I didn't think you were like them," He breathed. "I really didn't."

"Listen to me, you common little _Mudblood_," She spat the word with distaste, "I married you, _knowing_ that I would never speak or have any contact with my family ever again. I chose you over them. You came before them."

Ted bowed his head and chuckled bitterly, "I rest my case," He glanced up, barely making eye contact, "Mudblood." He whispered.

"I care for you, Ted." She found herself saying. What surprised her most, however, was that she meant it. After so many years with the man, she grew to love him. Nothing more than a platonic relationship, of course. She cared for him as a brother, and she couldn't bear if he were to be hurt.

He shook his head, "Dora wanted to invite you to the Order's Headquarters today. She thought it'd be nice for you to see something of your childhood home."

"Grimmauld Place wasn't my childhood home, Ted." She whispered, still feeling the tension between the two.

He blinked and frowned. "It wasn't?"

"...No." Her lips twitched in annoyance. "That was my Aunt Walburga and Uncle Orion's home."

"But- Your mother sliced off house elves heads, didn't she?"

"No."

"Then who did?"

"It's a Black family tradition." She spoke plainly, almost forgetting their fight not moments ago.

"Well, go ahead. We need to speak when you come home, though. It's important, Andromeda."

She nodded solemnly, wanting desperately to make it up to him.

"I'll be back soon. I won't stay long."

"Andromeda!" Sirius embraced her as soon as she stepped out of the fireplace. "We're all so glad that you're okay!"

"Sirius, I haven't seen you for so long!" She hugged him back just as enthusiastically.

"Ah!" Came a muffled scream, and a bang followed shortly after. After a single moment of hesitation, a woman began to scream.

"Stains of dishonor! Filthy half-breeds, blood-traitors, children of filth! Tainting the House of my Fathers!"

Andromeda had to hold back a chuckle. There was no mistaking that voice. The woman was none other than her Aunt Walburga. She had heard from Nymphadora herself that her portrait hung in the house, and that it could not be removed due to some sort of sticking charm. Nymphadora had even said that her parents had their own portraits, even though they had not passed on yet.

Sirius sighed, "I'll be back," He said, facing her. "Remus, help me!" He shouted as he jogged towards the drawing room. Viewing the narrow hallway, Andromeda saw Nymphadora sitting at the dining room table, speaking to a man who looked vaguely familiar.

"Mum!" She exclaimed happily, bounding out of her chair to meet her.

"I'm so glad you came. C'mon in, and you can meet the rest of the Order!" She said, pulling Andromeda by her hand. "This is Mundungus Fletcher," She pointed, "Kingsley Shacklebolt, Molly Weasley, Arthur Weasley, and the rest of the Weasley clan," She chuckled lightly as she waved her hand to the rest of the redheads. "Hermione Granger, and, of course, Harry Potter."

Andromeda forced a smile on her face. Oh, how she hated Harry Potter. The boy did nothing but make her life hell. Unknowingly , of course, but still hell.

"Um, and here we've got Dedalus Diggle, Elphias Doge, Dumbledore," She grinned, "and Fleur Delacour."

"Nice to meet you all." Andromeda smiled.

"Oh, but mum! We're not done!" She pouted, pulling her into the next room. "Okay, that's Hagrid. Mum, you know Hagrid. Um, Hestia Jones. Sturgis Podmore. Sweet sweet Minnie McGonagall." Minerva sent a scathing glare in Nymphadora's direction at the use of her nickname. "Snape," She growled, screwing up her face in disdain. "And Emmeline Vance."

Snape glanced at Andromeda quizzically. Andromeda furrowed her eyebrows. What the hell was Snape doing here?

"Oh yes!" Nymphadora pulled her out her thoughts. "Mum, this is a new member, and I was just speaking to him about the Order when you showed up. Dennis Greyback." She introduced.

The man had been the same one she had recognized from before. He looked just as disgusting as he had in Azkaban, if not more. Not to mention the shock of his last name. Greyback. Surely he'd be related to Fenrir, the werewolf whose goal in life is to bite every human being possible.

"Why M'lady. Fancy seeing you here."

"Mum," She frowned. "You know Dennis?"

"Of course she knows me. Quite well actually. With her visiting that Lestrange once a month, we become great friends," He grinned wolfishly. "Didn't we, _Andy_?"

"Visiting a Lestrange? Mum, what is he talking about?"

"Yes, Andromeda, what _is_ he talking about?" A gruff voice spoke from the doorway. She looked to see Mad Eye Moody with his magical eye whirring in all directions. He glanced at her left forearm, and his eye began to speed around at an alarming pace.

Shit. There was no doubt in her mind that he could see it. She would kill Bellatrix for what she had done to him. Before being captured, she had used Dark Magic to make his eye disappear completely. In the rush of last night and this morning, Andromeda had forgotten to apply her potion.

In her panic, she hadn't noticed the crowd surrounding her, and the man hobbling toward her with his wooden leg. The tension in the room was unbearable, and she _really_ wanted to just disappear. He was standing in front of her, and his eye was practically falling out of the socket from it's speed. Grabbing her left arm sleeve, he yanked it up quickly to reveal her Dark Mark.

There were gasps from the crowd, and even some murmurs of, "I knew it!" Andromeda felt the blood leave her face, and she knew for a fact that she was ghostly pale. Mad Eye began to reach for his wand, and Andromeda was panting from her nervousness.

After a few moments, she remembered something. She was a Black, and she was in a Black house! Anyone with Black blood could apparate in and out of this place if they so liked. It probably wasn't the best security policy, but it wasn't as if anyone knew of it except the Blacks. She was surprised Sirius didn't remember that from their lessons when they were younger. Of course, after all those years in Azkaban, there was possibility he had lost some brain cells.

Andromeda gulped as Mad Eye's wand was pointed between her eyes. Taking a shaky breath, she apparated away.

**A/N Well, I'm back! Yes, Dennis has returned, and he IS related to Greyback. Next chapter should be up soon. Sorry for the long wait! REVIEW!**


	31. But, Why is the Rum Gone?

**A/N Terribly sorry for the delay. :p High school is kicking my ass. Anyways, I've gotten requests from numerous people asking to make Tonks evil. Now, I wouldn't make her EVIL, but I would give her a reason to hate Harry. Yay or nay? Review and tell me, loves! Nothing is set yet. Sorry this isn't too long. Originally, I was going to put my next two chapters together, but I decided against it. Expect thsober chapter soon, for I'm on a muse! :) Review! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. **

"You had absolutely no idea?"

"Not at all." He lied.

"It doesn't make sense to me, father. I'm an Auror, and I expected nothing," She sobbed, "Mad Eye said he saw through the entire time. There was a Dark Mark! A _real live_ Dark Mark that you would see one someone like... Some one like," She sputtered, "Antonin Dolohov! A Dark Mark! How did you _not_ see it?"

Ted was sure his face had gone white by now. How was he supposed to get out of this one? He saw 'Dromeda apply that potion every once and awhile, but he couldn't dare tell Dora that. He had already said he had no suspicions of her ordeal, and explaining such a thing would confess his lie. Not turning a Death Eater into the Order has almost the same consequences as being one.

"She had a strange sort of lotion she rubbed on her left forearm, but I had never seen it." That's a lie. He had seen her mark numerous times when she would forget to apply that odd potion. Ted had seen how every feature in her face would turn to anguish, her arms would tremble, and her veins would distend like worms. Seeing this only before Voldemort's fall and presently, Ted had his suspiscions.

Of course, there were Andromeda's disappearances as well. He suspected where she might have been off to, but he had little proof.

The only type of proof he received was from her mother asking to have little Nymphadora over for the night. The letter had been delivered by what Ted assumed to be the Black Family Owl, as it bared the crest Ted had so often seen on some of Andromeda's belongings. Of course, it wouldn't even be considered proof that she was a Death Eater. It could just mean 'Dromeda's parents tossed aside their beliefs for awhile to feel for their grandchild.

"She must've had something to cover it. Then after You-Know-Who's downfall, she wouldn't need it, would she? The Dark Mark disappeared from every Death Eaters's arm. Probably the only reason Lucius Malfoy save him and his family's arses."

"He _is_ your uncle, you know."

"I don't need a reminder of that, father," She sniffed, "I was looking at a photo album a few weeks back, and I found something rather peculiar, uh," She blinked, "A picture of... Of... Of me with," She paused, "Well, I don't really know who they are, but," She sighed, "Here! Lemme just show you!"

She ran from the room as Ted blinked confusedly and raised an eyebrow. His daughter had been acting a bit strange as of late. Well, a bit stranger than usual. A picture of her? Well, if it was a picture of herself, shouldn't she know who she was with?

"Here! Here!" She stumbled in, tripping on an abandoned shoe on the way. "I'm pretty small here, but I know it's me because not many babies have pink hair."

It was most certainly Dora. She was being held by an aging woman with lips so thin they were almost nonexistent, and there was a man with coal black hair waving enthusiastically from behind the couch.

"This is what I wanted to show you," She moved his thumb out of the way and pointed at a flutter of platinum blonde hair in the top right hand corner of the picture. "I know that hair. I'd know it anywhere."

"Who is it?"

"Narcissa Malfoy."

"Bleedin' Christ! Andromeda, the boss'll be pissed!"

"Antioch-,"

"Scabior! Scabior! You _know_ it's Scabior!"

"So my brother sold ya out, did he, love? Sounds downright like him." Greyback sneered.

"I didn't even know you had a family. Weren't you... Raised by wolves?" She chose her words carefully, for if she said one word wrong, he could easily strike her.

His eyes widened, and his mouth opened, revealing impressive sized fangs. "Why you little," He stopped himself, "Say something like that again, dearie, and I'll be forced to bite ya."

"Bite my sister, and I'll bite you, _Greyfag_." Bellatrix said as she came into the foyer.

"Greyfag? What in the-,"

"You're not in this conversation. Now, what the _hell_ are you doing here?" She frowned.

"The Order found me out. Be glad I like you because I should kick your insane _arse_ right now! You just _had_ to blow out his eye, didn't you?"

"That would've been me, love." Rodolphus said grinning sheepishly, holding a flask full on some sort of alcohol. "Couldn't help but listen in. Need a little rum, darling?" He said, transfiguring a nearby flower pot into a small glass before she could even respond.

"Rum-soaked bastard." Bellatrix murmured as he handed Andromeda a newly filled vial.

"Everything is better with rum, Bella."

"It's his new obsession." Bellatrix informed her, chuckling a bit.

"Rum's delicious." Scabior said, peeking from behind a bookcase.

"Get OUT!" Bellatrix shouted, shooting a nonverbal spell in his direction.

His eyes widened, he fell to the ground before the bookcase shattered against the floor.

"Would you people _stop_ destroying my house?" Narcissa shouted from upstairs, most likely using Sonorus.

"She seems pleasant." Andromeda whispered.

"She's got a lot on her mind. Rod, Rab, me, Scab and the Fag are all staying here, and on occasion, the Dark Lord. I'm assuming you'll be staying too?"

She nodded blankly. "Imagine if Mad Eye would've grabbed a hold of me. Would've been dead where I stand. And Dora, oh Dora..." Andromeda face palmed and chugged the rest of her rum.

"She'll see sense soon, Andy. We should probably tell Cissy that you're staying while she's in a good mood."

"You sure she has room for me?" Andromeda asked while Rod poured her more rum into her glass.

"Of course she does! If not, you can sleep with me and Rod!"

"... She can?" Rod squeaked as he held his glass tightly in his hand.

"Yes, yes she can."

Rod nodded softly, taking a particular interest in his shoes.

"Or Rab," She said, fluttering her eyes suggestively. "C'mon Andy! It'll be just like old times."

"Alright, I'll be-," Andromeda looked down to see that her glass had disappeared from hand. Looking up, she saw a drip of rum hanging off of Rodolphus's lips. He wiped his face quickly with the back of his sleeve and tried to look convincing.

"Where has the rum gone?"

"Elizabeth burned it." Rod spoke clearly.

Bellatrix blinked, before sending her husband a You're-Insane-Look. Rod realized his mistake, blinked quickly, and scurried from the room.

**A/N Anyone see the POTC reference in there? Don't forgot about Tonks! You're opinions? **


	32. Vampires, Rum, and Portkeys

**A/N School is poo. In my opinion, I think there's a lot of dialogue in this chapter, especially towards the end. I hate too much dialogue. I'll try to work on that. I'm also hoping I'll be getting my chapters up faster. With school, it's extremely hard. I wrote most of the this during English class today during third period. If there are mistakes, please let me know! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

"Narcissa Malfoy?"

"Narcissa Malfoy."

"But... Narcissa Malfoy?"

"Narcissa Malfoy."

"Nar-"

"For Christ's sake, we get the point!"

"That- Can't be Narcissa. This could be anyone with blonde hair. Dora, we don't even know who these people are."

"It has to be. I'm not completely sure, but I have a feeling the couple in the picture are related to mum in some way." She paused for a moment, scanning the picture for proof, "See! The woman," She said pointing to the thin-lipped woman, "She's the doppelgänger of Mrs. Malfoy."

"That means nothing, Dora. We don't the story. For all we know, she could be imperiused. Mad Eye has told us to.. Stay put. This is completely out of our hands."

She glared half-heartedly at him and dropped the picture on the coffee table in front of them.

"You're just upset because you didn't notice anything, am I right?"

She sighed dramatically and nodded, staring out the window as if it would give her the answer.

"Pass the toast, Draco."

"Yes mother." Grabbing the handle of the bread basket, he lifted it slowly, so as not to brush his elbow against the jam.

"Son!" Draco jumped in surprise, throwing the basket in the air. After a moment of being airborne, the basket fell to the floor, bread spilling out of it.

"Pity," Bellatrix poured, staring at the bread with watery eyes, "I wanted some of that."

"What a shame," Lucius said from the doorway. "If you would like some of the toast then pick it up, Bella." He smiled smugly.

She stared blankly for a moment, then turned to her husband. "Rod, will you get it for me, _please_?" She whined, jutting out her bottom lip in a most unattractive way. Taking in his appearance, she frowned. His hair was most unusually untidy, face was unshaven, shirt was untucked, a bit of fluff was stuck in his beard, and he was holding a glass of rum in his left hand. "You don't mean to tell me," She warned, "That you're already drinking this morning?"

"Want some?" He offered, smiling obliviously, before taking another swig of his drink. Bellatrix rolled her eyes and stood up from the table to grab a piece of toast.

"Stupid Potter. Just had to get rid of that fucking house elf, didn't he?" She muttered quite loudly.

Lucius sneered and leaned against the wall. "I would like to introduce you all to Vulpus Burke, Head of the Department of Mysteries at the Ministry of Magic."

Bellatrix's first impression was that that the man was singularly handsome; her second was that there was an original, almost bizarre quality about his face. He was a tall man past middle age, for his hair was a vivid white, but his thick eyebrows and pointed military mustache were as black as the night. His eyes, too, were black and very bright. He had high cheekbones, a sharp-cut nose, a spare, dark face, the face of a man used to giving orders, the face of an aristocrat.

"Mr. Malfoy, it is a pleasure to be in your home as always," He said, putting particular emphasis on the _S_. "And young Mr. Malfoy as well, how good to see you again." He said, nodding in Draco's direction. Nodding dumbly, he found a particular interest in his shoes. "Mrs. Malfoy, you look ravishing, I must say." Narcissa blushed and examined her finger nails in embarrassment.

"Ah Madame Lestrange, I've heard so much about you."

She smiled wickedly, "All good, I hope?"

"Unlikely." Rodolphus scoffed, holding out a rum bottle. "Kind sir, would you like some rum? Good for your eyes, you know." Bellatrix snarled, grabbing the bottle from his hands and smashing it to the ground. Glass shattered as the brownish liquid poured over the ground.

"No Rod. He would not like any of your rum."

"Dearie me," Vulpus chuckled. "Haven't been here for five minutes and half your breakfast has ended up on the floor."

"It's quite alright, Vulpus," Narcissa smiled brightly, scourgifying her dining room floor. "It's always like this around here."

"It is?" Draco muttered under his breath.

"Apparently so," Andromeda spoke for the first time that morning.

"My rum is gone," Rodolphus said monotonously, "Bella, that was a waste of perfectly good rum." He said calmly, standing up and pointing where the puddle of liquid once was.

"Rod, try not to be so dramatic. I know for a fact that you have an entire selection of different rums under our bed." Bellatrix scolded, taking a seat across from Andromeda.

Lucius cleared bus throat awkwardly, "Yes, very well. Vulpus, we should be going."

"Bella, do not eat that bread. Merlin knows what has been exposed to this floor, with the meetings held here and all." Narcissa said worriedly.

"What's a little Muggle blood gonna do to me anyway?" She said, raising the bread to her open mouth. Andromeda batted it away with the ease, her eyes never leaving Bellatrix's face. "Andy! Why did you do that!" She shouted, eyes gleaming with madness.

Reaching across the table, she grabbed Draco's untouched toast and threw it towards Bella. "Here," She said tiredly, "Take that."

"This isn't my jam!" She whined, "Strawberry... Disgusting. Cissy, isn't this a Muggle flavor?"

"It's Draco's favorite kind." She smiled adoringly, stroking his hair with her fingers. Draco pouted and stared longingly at his half-devoured piece of toast. "I want toast."

"Go ask the house elves, Draco. They'll get you a nice warm batch." Narcissa sighed.

Draco stood wordlessly from the table, making sure to glare at both of his aunts before leaving the room. "Charming, isn't he?" Andromeda said sarcastically. Bellatrix cackled with glee as Narcissa hit Andromeda repeatedly with a salt shaker.

"Leave poor Draco alone." She pouted.

"Burke's a vampire." Rodolphus spoke, staring into a glass of newly poured rum.

"No he's not." Bellatrix frowned, staring at the now empty threshold.

"Yes he is," Rodolphus lifted his bony pointer finger towards her face, "I know these things. Besides, he had a blood pop slipping out of his pocket!"

"He could just be a sick fuck. You don't know anything, Rod."

"Lies. We went to school with his son, Bells. Remember Alphard?"

She frowned for a moment, staring blankly at him.

"He was in my year." Andromeda spoke up, staring at Rodolphus.

"Yes, Alphard Burke? Friends with Malfoy? They were inseparable?"

"Ah! The fat kid whose stomach I sliced open, yes?" Bellatrix cackled.

"He was rather... Heavy, yes. Always had been." Narcissa said.

"Well, his father is a vampire."

"Whatever makes you sleep at night."

"I know these things." He said, creepily moving his fingers while making ghost noises.

Bellatrix blinked dumbly, and turned to face Andromeda. "Anyways, mother and father thought it'd be a good idea for a visit. We'll go after breakfast, yes?"

Bellatrix sighed and kicked Andromeda under the table.

"Ouch! What was that for?" She said, clutching her injured leg.

"Was bored." She shrugged.

"Why don't we just use a portkey?" Narcissa said hopefully, glaring at her bickering elder sisters.

"That means _walking_. I don't walk." Bellatrix crossed her arms over her chest stubbornly.

"We'll take a portkey then. Bella, we're only walking from our front yard to the door." Narcissa argued. "I'll run upstairs and make one real quick. " She said, rushing up her spiral staircase.

Andromeda and Bellatrix stared at each other for awhile, never breaking eye contact. Bellatrix was taking her appearance in. Her sister hasn't changed much besides the few laugh lines beginning to form on the sides of her lips. Her hair looked as if it was charmed a shade lighter, so as not to be confused with her own coal black hair. "How are you settling in?" She asked quietly. "Everything okay?"

"A little rough. I didn't leave in the most graceful of ways." She shrugged.

A moment of silence fell over them. Still staring at each other's eyes, not really knowing what to say to the another.

"Things aren't all happy and dandy between us, if that's what you think, Andy."

Andromeda frowned, looking up at her sister questioningly.

"I understand your reasoning. I know you couldn't tell us, but I don't feel as if I can forgive you just yet. You understand that, don't you?"

She nodded, "Bella can I... Tell you something?" She said, sounding worried. Bellatrix frowned.

"Of course."

"Dora," She gulped audibly. "There's a chance she's not Rabastan's." She said sounding fearful of her sister's reaction.

Silence again resounded in the large foyer.

"She may be... _His_?"

Andromeda nodded, breaking eye contact from her sister. "I don't know for sure."

Bellatrix nodded, as if accepting the answer. "Who knows?"

"Just you. You're the only one I told."

She said, making eye contact with her sister again. Bellatrix's eyes considerably softened, looking questioningly up at her sister.

"Here it is!" Narcissa burst in the room, causing the sisters to break eye contact. "Take hold of the hairbrush."

Grabbing the hairbrush, Bellatrix felt the familiar pull in her navel as she felt herself disappear from the spot.

Landing gracefully on green grass, Bellatrix glanced up at her childhood home. Her eyes widened in shock. The house was in absolute shambles. Debris flew in every direction, a wing of the house was completely destroyed, the roof was up in flames, and her mother was sobbing on her knees clutching a man's body.

Andromeda saw a man out of the corner of her eye in Auror robes. She turned to see Dennis smirking in the direction of Cygnus's dead body.


	33. Killing Baby Narcissa

**A/N BACK! I LOATHE this chapter. Stupid fillers. Chances are that I'll be skipping quite a bit after this. Maybe.. The rest of fifth year. I've got a few things planned, so hang on tight, because shit's about to go down! There's a few Addams Family references towards the end, just because it reminds me of the Blacks.**

**Disclaimer: It didn't change since my last update, even though it's been very long, but I do not own Harry Potter or The Addams Family! **

The last week had not been the greatest, Andromeda decided. She had been discovered as a Death Eater, tortured by the Dark Lord for being found, living with the sisters who refused to have any type of contact with her for twenty years, and her father had been murdered.

How wonderful.

Cygnus's death had taken a toll on them all. She would have never expected Dennis to do such a thing. Of course, she also never expected him to be an Order member or Greyback's brother, for that matter. The man had an air of mystery about him that Andromeda didn't like.

Her mother had only gotten worse since the funeral. She was staying at Malfoy Manor, drinking rum with Rodolphus every day. Neither of her sisters found this as a particularly healthy way of coping. They kept in mind, however, that their parents had had an arranged marriage since they were twelve years old. They hadn't spent much time apart in their lives, leaning on each other for support. All three sisters assumed that their mother probably didn't have much time left herself. If anything, they figured she would die of a broken heart... Or alcohol poisoning. Whichever.

Her childhood home had been quickly rebuilt with magic. Some possessions had been lost, and even her favorite house elf, Skedaddle. The manor was now a lofty structure with pointed towers plunging upwards into the gloom. If you looked close enough, you could make out a shadowy outline of a palatial château; it was set on a high bluff, and on three sides cliffs dived down to where the sea licked greedy lips in the shadows. It wasn't the same as it used to be, but she would have to settle for what she had.

Her mother had downed most of Rodolphus's rum collection, making him more glum than usual. The Dark Lord had been talking nonstop of the this prophecy they needed to retrieve from the Department of Mysteries. Lucius had been assigned the head of this mission, much to the disappointment of Bellatrix. After the Dark Lord had found a connection between himself and Potter, he began to use it to his advantage. From what he had told them, Potter had become pretty close to Sirius. No surprise there, Andromeda thought. He was his Godfather after all.

Andromeda had told the Dark Lord all that she knew of the Order and their plans. She had begged him to not hurt her daughter, and that she would get her to their side one day. She hadn't seen Dora or Ted since she had left a month ago and she figured her _poor_ husband would be absolutely _lost_ without her.

Bellatrix had not spoken to her since their conversation a week ago. She refused so much as to make eye contact with her. Narcissa hadn't noticed any of their encounters, still too deep in her grief. Andromeda hadn't spoken much either, except a brief word here and there to her mother or Vulpus Burke. Vulpus seemed to be practically living at the Manor nowadays, keeping their mother company.

They had found out only a few months ago that Vulpus's wife had passed away, leaving him a widow. Vulpus shared Druella's sorrows and they comforted one another through them. Bellatrix had made suggestive comments to the both of them, leaving them to feel more awkward then they already did.

Which brought Andromeda to another topic. Shameless flirting had been done by Rabastan, who just so happened to be staying at the Manor with Andromeda. Evocative winks and smiles had been thrown her way since. Even a stolen kiss here and there occurred. She hated the feeling he still managed to give her. Believe it or not, she was a married woman, be it willingly or not. Andromeda wasn't used to the feeling of guilt, whether it be a severe feeling or not. Even today, she could still remember the first time she felt the unpleasant emotion.

_In the room was a sleepy blonde haired child in a crib sleeping peacefully. Andromeda stood tall over, making no noise, so as not to wake her. Andromeda's hair was stuck up in every which way, having just woken up from her mid-day nap. She took pride in being an older sister, even if she was considered too young to even understand what that meant exactly. At the time, Andromeda was two and three quarters, and Merlin help the soul who dare leave out the three quarters. _

_Seeing her younger sister's breathing slow, Andromeda began to panic. She had head her Aunt Walburga talk about crib death and her absolute fear of it. She didn't want to see her baby sister die. So acting on adrenaline and instinct alone, Andromeda pulled the crib's side down and reached quickly over to her. Narcissa's eyes popped open as she felt her sister's hand rest behind her neck. So startled at the sudden reaction, Andromeda lost her grip on her for a moment. On impact, she grabbed Narcissa's arm to keep her up, hearing a sickening crunch as her baby sister's arm turned all the way around. _

_Narcissa let out a blood curling scream as tears poured down her pink heart-shaped face. Andromeda could hear her mother bounding up their staircase, and she could nothing but clutch Narcissa to her chest as the guilt washed over her, making her cry along with her. _

_Afterwards, she had been punished severely by her father. She wasn't to leave her room for the next two months, with the exception of bathroom usage only. All of her meals were brought up to her room by the house elf, where she was to eat alone. Bella had visited her room shortly after the incident, genuinely congratulating her. At the time, Bella felt an immense hatred for her youngest sister. She was just getting to Andromeda being there and had even gotten rather close to her. All Bella had wanted to have with her was Andromeda, and having this new baby around threatened her relationship with her younger sister. Bella, herself, had tried to dispose of Narcissa many times after that. _

_The first time was a bit scary, Andromeda remembered. Andromeda held a twenty pound weight, while Bella held Narcissa, who was around one at the time. They were on the top of Black Manor's roof, holding each in front of them. Bella had tricked Andromeda into doing a "test". They were curious as to which object would bounce. When they released them both on the count of three, the weight hit the ground hard, leaving a small indent around it. The baby was flailing her small fists and moving her tiny legs around in panic. A moment before she touched the ground, she stopped herself and descended slowly the rest of the way. Her first sign of accidental magic. Thankfully, their parents had been too preoccupied with the magic of their sister to punish the two for their attempt. _

_Their next try was a bit worse than the first. Bella had found a guillotine in their attic, and with a lot of effort, they both drug it to the basement, where Bellatrix planned to behead her sister. _

_"Death! Death to the enemies of the people of the republic!" Bellatrix exclaimed, READING, or lack thereof, from a scroll. "Hoorah! Justice is served!" She said, when Andromeda brought down the blade to slice the watermelon in half. "Bring forward the evil one," She said demonically, rolling the scroll up for later use. Bellatrix removed the remains of the watermelon from the guillotine and pulled the blade up to the top. _

_They had dressed Narcissa in a Marie Antoinette costume, complete with the frills and bonnet. Andromeda pushed her in a wagon towards the guillotine, to face her imminent death. Unbuckling her from the wagon, Andromeda held the baby up in front of her face as Bellatrix began to speak again. _

_"You have betrayed the people of France. You are evil incarnate. How do you plead?" _

_Andromeda raised the baby even further up and said in her best impersonation of a baby, "Guilty." _

_"Guilty! By her own admission. The sentence is death. Executioner, place her on the block." Andromeda nodded reluctantly and placed Narcissa's head on the other side of the blade. _

_"One, two," They counted as Bellatrix prepared to bring down the blade. _

_"Children! What are you doing in there?" Druella called from outside the room. _

_"Playing!" Bellatrix called back sweetly. _

_"Three!" They exclaimed as Bellatrix let go of the rope. The blade came down fast, barely giving them enough time to react. At the very last moment, Narcissa raised two tiny fingers and clenched the blade between her hands, stopping it from moving any further. _

_"Woe to the republic."_

_Looking back on the moment now, Andromeda cringed. Nowadays, they could be sent to Azkaban for attempted murder. Thankfully, there was only one more attempt after that guillotine. _

_Andromeda was standing at the top of the stairs, holding the same twenty pound weight they had used before. Bellatrix had just perched Narcissa's favorite doll on the first step, hoping to lure her into the trap they had placed. She ran up the stairs to where Andromeda stood so she could see the action take place. _

_The baby began to crawl toward her doll, giggling and making odd noises in the back of her throat. When the baby had reached the designated area, she dropped the weight, so as to crush the baby. Right as the baby grabbed the doll, Skedaddle grabbed her from the floor and began to walk with her up the stairs. The weight had crashed through their foyer floor, leaving them both in a lot of trouble with their parents. After a few talks with them, Andromeda and Bellatrix stopped the attempted murdering on their sister. They had even grown close to each other as they grew older. _

After a few years, everything was in a sense of normalcy. All three of the sisters began to get along and learn to like each other for their differences. If only it could be like that today.

**A/N Don't know if you noticed, but the attempted murders and the guillotine scene was completely taken from The Addams Family Values when Wednesday and Pugsley try to kill poor baby Pubert. I made a few altercations to the attempts. Nothing major, just trying to make it fit. Review please! **


	34. Unattached Penises and Prophecies

**A/N Quick update, yay! At least for me it is...**

**Disclaimer: Nope. I still do not own Harry Potter. I'm trying though. **

In front of her was her mother, feet on the bottom arm rest and neck over the opposite. She had a glass of liquor in her left hand with a lipstick smear on the top edge. Druella was sleeping peacefully, most likely due to intoxication. Rodolphus was on the other side of the room, attempting to pour himself another glass of run. He was murmuring words under his breath, and his were closed. The brownish-liquid was going anywhere but inside the glass as he staggered in place.

"Andromeda!" He cried, finally taking notice that she was staring at him. "You know, I had the absolute _oddest_ dream last night. Geez. So anyway," What little liquid that was in the glass sloshed out when he stumbled trying to walk over to her. "Dumbledore was there, right? Well, anyway," He slurred slightly, "He cut off his own penis with his _beard_!" He doubled over in laughter and clutched his stomach when he fell on the ground.

"I had a dream like that too." A softer voice came from her left. Andromeda turned to see her mother, awakened from her slumber and staring at her glass of liquor. "Except Nagini squeezed it until it came off." Druella chuckled, and Rodolphus gasped for air.

"Must've been whatever we were drinking last night, Ma!" Rodolphus smirked, handing her a full bottle of wine.

Andromeda shook her head, slightly perturbed by the idea of unattached penises and the relationship Druella and Rodolphus had seem to have grown.

"Do you want me to do the honors, Rod honey?" She asked sweetly. Andromeda cringed and began to walk backwards out of the room, hoping desperately not to be caught. When she was almost through the threshold, someone crashed into her shoulder, sending her sprawling very ungracefully onto the floor.

"Rod! It's time! Lucius is already at the Ministry. C'mon, we have to LEAVE!" Bellatrix shouted, stepping over Andromeda to reach her husband.

"The Ministry? Oh, is it because of that overdue bill? I thought you didn't want to pay it, love.."He trailed off as Bella stared blankly at him.

"First off, we can't. We're criminals. Secondly, I'm talking about our mission, dammit! It's time to leave!"

He frowned, as if thinking for a moment. "We had a mission?" He whispered, terrified.

Bella grabbed him roughly by his arm, causing the glass in his right hand to shatter against the floor. Stepping roughly over Andromeda, she drug Rodolphus out of the door, presumably towards the Floo.

Andromeda sighed and attempted to raise herself. She slammed her hand down and flinched. Staring down at her hand, she noticed a large shard of glass sticking out of her left hand. Tears threatening to pool over, Andromeda pulled the glass out of her gently, so as not to harm herself.

"C'mere dear. Use this," Druella whispered, placing a towel over her now bleeding hand. She staggered a bit and had to lean on Andromeda for support. "How have you been getting on here?" She asked, breath smelling of straight alcohol.

"I should be asking you the same question," She gave a tight lipped smile and shrugged, "Well I guess. How have you been settling in?"

"Well I guess," She said imitating her daughter's voice. "You're not well. A mother knows all. Even if I was the worse mother imaginable."

Andromeda chuckled a little, "We are Purebloods. You had no choice."

Druella just nodded, staring again into her glass. "Would you like a bit of your own?" She offered.

"No thank you."

Druella genuinely smiled and let out a small chuckle. "You always did have the best manners. Out of all three girls, you always did."

Andromeda grinned at the compliment and sat down on the couch, applying more pressure to her wound.

"That stupid Rod. Breaking glass and hurting my baby girl." She muttered drunkenly, cleaning the pieces up with a few intricate waves of her wand. Andromeda raised a brow and smiled. As far as she knew, Druella had never called her or any of her other daughters BABY. Not even Narcissa, who just so happened to be her favorite. When her mother became intoxicated, she always became a much nicer person than what she was. She could recall briefly the times from her childhood when her parents would come home late from a ball. Her mother was always clinging on to their father during the time, making jokes and gestures, and even whispering sweet nothings into his ear.

When her mother was sober, she showed no hospitality to anyone. There was such a drastic change between her drunken and her sober self, and she found herself yearning for the drunk. Most did, usually. Even her own father. Her word choice became very casual and mature as well. Some even cringed when they were in her presence.

"Why are you upset?" Druella asked softly as she fell onto the couch, rather gracefully considering her state. "You know what," She whispered, "Don't answer that. You miss Dora, don't you?"

Andromeda nodded, keeping her eyes from meeting her mother's.

"I know how you feel. Hell," She shrugged, lifting the bottle of wine to her lips, "I couldn't speak to you openly for ages." She said, taking a swig out of the bottle. "You aren't allowed to see her, are you?"

Andromeda shook her head, confused slightly. Her mother rarely comforted anyone, not even such close family as herself.

"We'll I'll tell you what, Andromeda. As a crazy old voodoo lady, I will tell you this. You will see her sooner than you thinks. I just," She trailed off slightly and frowned, "I just have a feeling is all. She'll be with you again soon."

"I shouldn't have to choose."

"Who the hell said you had to?" She remarked, swallowing the rest of the wine in the bottle. "She'll come to you." She said pointedly before raising from the couch and leaving the room.

Andromeda leaned against the back of the chair and closed her eyes. In the shadows of her eyelids, all she could see was a heart-shaped face inside of brightly colored pink hair. Sighing softly, she rested her head against the pillow and fell asleep.

"Andromeda! Andromeda! Wake up! They're on their way home!" She was shook awake roughly to see Narcissa standing over her, looking worried. "Rodolphus is home from the mission, but Lucius isn't back yet." She bit her lip as tears threatened to flow over. Andromeda padded her back awkwardly in a poor attempt at comfort.

Andromeda followed Narcissa into the dining room where she found Rodolphus with an ice pack on his lower back. Raising a perfectly arched brow, Andromeda pointed to the pack back to Rodolphus.

Rodolphus shook his head and snarled. "That Lovegood girl. Xeno's daughter, I think?" He sneered, "I hit her in the nose and there was a little blood. Well, because my reflexes were a little bit slower thanks to my _delicious_ rum, I was knocked backwards. I am almost positive I broke my tailbone. Isn't that the one in the arse?"

Narcissa laughed a little and nodded. "It's probably just bruised, Rod. You'll live." Andromeda could see the worry hidden in Narcissa's face. Not for Rodolphus, of course, but Lucius. She was desperately hoping for he subject to come up so she could hear some news on her husband.

"How's Lucius?" Andromeda asked, saving her sister from her fear. Narcissa cast her a thankful glance and turned back to Rodolphus.

"They were cornering Potter again, and Bellatrix has been dueling with your daughter the entire time," Rodolphus said pointing to Andromeda. "I tried to knock some sense into her, but she kept blabbing on about her being a some filthy half-blood."

Andromeda's insides froze. Dora was in danger by her own aunt. It was all because Andromeda had to tell Bellatrix about the possible paternity of Nymphadora. "Is she okay?" She asked, her voice cracking a bit.

"She was fine, yeah. Seems to have gotten your fighting skills. They've been going at it since it started." Andromeda smiled a bit at the thought of her daughter beating Bellatrix. She, herself, had only beat her on a time or two when they were younger. Even today, as trained as she is, she wouldn't be able to duel her without losing.

The Floo burned a bit, and Bellatrix slid over the floor. She gasped and shook. "We're going to die," She said, heading straight to the table to put her head down. "We're all going to die a very painful and long death. The simplest of orders too..." She sobbed.

"Did Potter get the prophecy?" Rodolphus asked, sitting down opposite his wife.

"Worse. It's shattered."

"How's Lucius?" Narcissa asked, taking a particular interest in her shoes.

"Lucius? That's what you're worried about? The Dark Lord is facing Dumbledore at this very moment, the prophecy is shattered, and Dolohov has been sent back to Azkaban! He will kill us for not retrieving it! We'll be tortured! Or killed!"

Narcissa frowned and looked away, ashamed to even ask.

"Sirius is dead." Bellatrix said, voice devoid of all emotion. Andromeda looked up to meet Narcissa's eyes. In them were shock, sadness, and a pinch of fear. "I killed him," She shrugged.

Narcissa shook her head, "Why would you-"

"Oh, yes. Sirius knocked Lucius out. Hopefully he wakes up in time for him to not be captured, or it's Azkaban for him." Bellatrix taunted.

Andromeda shook her head, still dazed by the news of Sirius's death. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a red coat. A coat she was quite familiar with, considering the fact that she bought it. Turning her head a fraction, she saw Dora standing by the Floo in the shadows staring straight at her.

**A/N I'll be phone at with you people, I probably won't be updating until after Thanksgiving, but I will try. Especially because I feel bad for that shitty cliffhanger. My apologies. PLEASE REVIEW! **


	35. Prisoners and Grease

**A/N Finally back with an update! There are direct quotes from Half-Blood Prince, and I do NOT know own them. They belong to JK Rowling. It is NOT word from word, however.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

Andromeda blinked, expecting the image of her daughter to disappear when she opened her eyes. However, that was not the case. Still she stood, a shocked expression on her face at the presence of her mother. Soon shock turned to anger, and her eyes turned hard. She gulped, masking the grief that her daughter's glare caused her.

A wrinkled hand grabbed her daughter's shoulder, and Andromeda bit back a gasp. Dora jumped, and the hand pulled her out of the room before a commotion could be caused. Turning back to the table, she saw Rodolphus holding a sobbing Narcissa as an awkward looking Bellatrix tried to calm her down. Figuring she wouldn't be missed, she escaped the room from where Dora disappeared.

She found Dora in the drawing room standing in front of her mother. "You're-you're the woman from the picture. So if- I don't," Dora panted, placing her hand on her forehead.

"Andromeda, come here." She said, waving her unoccupied in her direction. "We've got a bit of an issue." Druella sighed, taking a sip of her strawberry daiquiri.

"What are you doing here?" She whispered, stepping closer to her daughter.

"I just-" She took a deep breath, "All I remember is dueling Bellatrix, having a terrible headache, and Dumbledore and You-Know-Who were dueling. I didn't know what to do, didn't want to get caught, and I saw Bellatrix sliding towards the Floo, so I grabbed her cloak, and-"

"We get it," Druella smirked. She glanced down at the glass and lifted it towards her. "You want some? You need a little something to calm your nerves."

She shook her head nervously, avoiding her mother's gaze.

"We'll hide her." Andromeda decided, moving closer to Nymphadora.

Druella snorted rather unladylike, "Where?"

"The cellar," She answered plainly, "No one's down there now, and they won't know she's here, mother."

Druella frowned before taking another sip of her drink, "Alright. Better make this quick. Haven't put a dent in the new wine collection yet." Andromeda nodded, taking her daughter's arm gently to lead her to the cellar.

"You're making me your prisoner."

"We're protecting you." Druella said pointedly, taking a hold of her chin affectionately. Dora shied away from her, and her hair turned a mousy brown.

"You're my grandmother?"

Druella laughed softly, "'What _have_ you taught her, Andromeda? Can't even recognize her own grandmother." She sighed dramatically.

"She came and visited you!"

Druella rolled her eyes. "Not enough to fill my grandmotherly needs!"

"You have no needs," Andromeda chuckled.

"I thought you were dead." Dora whispered.

"Unfortunately, I'm not." Druella said, a sadistic edge seeping into her tone. Dora blinked confusedly, and opened her mouth to say something before closing it quickly.

They had reached the stairs in no time. Opening the cellar door, they were met with the sight of cobwebs, dust, skeletons, and more dust. Druella gasped as her heel crushed a skull.

"This may need some cleaning, sorry." She smiled sheepishly.

"This hasn't been used for a few generations." Andromeda frowned.

"It's fine." Dora sighed, plopping down on the floor and putting her hands over her face.

"Leave us alone for a minute, mother. I would like to speak with her." Druella nodded, glancing back at Nymphadora with a concerned look.

As she passed Andromeda, she leaned towards her ear and whispered, "Told you she'd come back," She turned her head back just enough to see Nymphadora, "Didn't expect her so soon though," She cackled drunkenly and ran up the stairs.

"That was stupid of you." Andromeda chastised, sinking next to her on the floor.

"Hypocrite. We haven't seen each other in months, and that's the first thing you say to me?" She shook her head and dropped her hands in her lap. "Hypocrite."

Andromeda shook her head, as if accepting her criticism. "You still shouldn't have gone with Bellatrix. Be glad she didn't notice."

"Why didn't she?"

"She was too upset. The prophecy was dropped, and The Dark Lord has promised to punish us."

Nymphadora snorted, "You call him the Dark Lord?" She said, unbelieving.

Andromeda nodded, looking ashamed. After a moment of silence, Andromeda rose and swiped the dust off of her trousers. "I'll be back to check on you soon. Your grandmother and I will bring you down some food. Don't make too much noise. You don't want anyone to know you're down here." Nymphadora turned away from her and laid down on the floor, using an arm bone as a pillow.

Many miles away the chilly most that had pressed against the Prime Minister's windows drifted over a dirty river that wound between overgrown, rubbish-strewn banks. An immense chimney, relic of a disused mill, reared up, shadowy and ominous. There was no sound apart from the whisper of the black water and no sign of life apart from a scrawny fox that had slunk down the bank to nose hopefully at some old fish-and chip wrappings in the tall grass.

But them, with a very faint POP, a slim, hooded figure appeared out of thin air on the edge of the river. The fox froze, wary eyes fixed upon this strange new phenomenon. The figure seemed to take its bearings for a few moments, then set off with light, quick strides, it's long cloak rustling over the grass.

With a second, two louder _pops_, and two hooded figure materialized.

"_Wait_!"

The harsh cry startled the fox, now crouching almost flat in the undergrowth. It leapt from its hiding place and up the bank. There was a flash of green light, a yelp, and the fox fell back to the ground, dead.

The third figure turned over the animal with its toe.

"Just a fox," Said a woman's voice dismissively from under the hood. "I thought perhaps an Auror- Cissy, wait!"

"Go back Bella! I've listened already. I've made my decision. Leave me alone!"

Side by side they stood looking across the road at the rows and rows of dilapidated brick houses, their windows dull and blind in the darkness.

"He lives here?" Andromeda asked in a voice of contempt. "Here? In the Muggle dunghill?"

"We must be the first of our kind ever to set foot-" Bella trailed off as they stood in front of the door. "He can't be trusted, Cissy."

"The Dark Lord trusts him, doesn't he?"

"The Dark Lord is... I believe... Mistaken," Bella panted.

Narcissa knocked on the door anyway, ignoring Bella's pleas to leave. After a few seconds, they heard movement behind the door and it opened a crack. A sliver a man could be seen looking out at them, a man with long black hair parted in curtains around a sallow face and black eyes.

"Narcissa!" Said the man, opening a door a little wider, so that the light fell upon her and her sisters too. "What a pleasant surprise!"

"Severus," She said in a strained whisper. "May I speak to you? It's urgent."

"But of course."

He stood back to allow her to pass him into the house. Her still-hooded sisters followed without invitation.

"Snape," She said curtly as she passed him.

"Bellatrix," He replied, his thin mouth curling into a slightly mocking smile as he closed the door with a snap behind them, "Andromeda, I see your safe." He said to her, who had not spoken much the entire night.

Narcissa sunk down on the couch, staring at her white and trembling hands clasped in her lap.

"So what can I do for you?" Snape asked, settling himself in the armchair opposite the three sisters.

"Severus, I'm sorry to come here like this, but I had to see you. I think you are the only one who can help me-"

Snape held up a hand to stop her, then pointed his wand again at the concealed staircase door. There was a loud bang and a squeal, followed by the sound of Wormtail scurrying back up the stairs.

"My apologies," Said Snape. "He has lately taken to listening at the doors. I don't know what he means by it... You were saying, Narcissa?"

She took a great, shuddering breath and started again.

"Severus, I know I ought not to be here, I have been told to say nothing to anyone, but-"

"Then you ought to hold your tongue!" Snarled Bellatrix. "Particularly in present company!"

"Present company?" Repeated Snape sardonically. "And what am I to understand by that, Bellatrix?"

"That I don't trust you, Snape, as you very well known!" Andromeda pulled her back on the couch next to her to keep her from pouncing on the man.

"Andromeda, I think we ought to hear what Bellatrix is bursting to say; it will save tedious interruptions. Well, continue, Bellatrix," said Snape. "Why is it that you do no trust me?"

"Don't answer him, Bellatrix," Andromeda snarled through gritted teeth. Bellatrix glared at her sister before turning away from Snape.

"Now... You came to ask me for help, Narcissa?" Narcissa looked up at him, her face eloquent with despair.

"Yes, Severus. I- I think you are the only one who can help me, I have nowhere else to turn. Lucius is in jail and..." She closed her eyes and two large tears seeped from beneath her eyelids. "The Dark Lord has forbidden me to speak of if," Narcissa continued, her eyes still closed. "He wished none to know of the plan. It is... Very secret. But-"

"If he has forbidden it, you ought not to speak," said Snape at once. "The Dark Lord's word is law."

Bellatrix looked satisfied for the first time since she had entered the house. "There!" She said triumphantly to her sister. "Even Snape says so: You were told not to talk, so hold your silence!" Andromeda sighed and pulled her back against the couch.

"It so happens that I know of the plan," he said in a low voice. "I am one of the few the Dark Lord has told. Nevertheless, had I not been in on the secret, Narcissa, you would have been guilty of great treachery to the Dark Lord."

"You know about the plan?" Said Bellatrix, her fleeting expression of satisfaction replaced by a look of outrage. "_You_ know?"

"Certainly," said Snape. "But what help do you require, Narcissa? If you are imagining I can persuade the Dark Lord to change his mind, I am afraid there is no hope, none at all."

"Severus," she whispered, tears sliding down her pale cheeks. "My son... My only son..."

"Draco should be proud," said Bellatrix indifferently. "The Dark Lord is granting him a great honor."

"And I will say this for Draco: He isn't shrinking away from his duty, he seems glad of a chance to prove himself, excited at the prospect-" Andromeda started, attempting to comfort Narcissa.

"That's because he is sixteen and has no idea what lies in store! Why, Severus? Why my son? It is too dangerous! This is vengeance for Lucius's mistake. I know it!" She sobbed. "That's why he's chosen Draco, isn't it?" She persisted. "To punish Lucius?"

"If Draco succeeds," said Snape, looking away from her, "He will be honored above all others."

"But he won't succeed!" Sobbed Narcissa. "How can he, when the Dark Lord himself-?"

Bellatrix gasped; Narcissa seemed to lose her nerve.

"She didn't mean that, Bellatrix." Andromeda whispered, pulling her back again. Bellatrix elbowed her in the stomach and Andromeda winced.

"It might be possible... For me to help Draco."

"Severus- oh- Severus- you would help him? Would you look after him, see he comes to no harm?"

"I can try."

"If you are there to protect him... Severus, will you swear it? Will you make the Unbreakable Vow?"

"The Unbreakable Vow?"

Snape's expression was blank, unreadable. Bellatrix, however, let out a cackle of triumphant laughter.

"Aren't you listening, Narcissa? Oh, he'll _try_, I'm sure... The usual empty words, the usual slithering out of action... Oh, on the Dark Lord's orders, of course!"

"Certainly, Narcissa, I shall make the Unbreakable Vow," he said quietly. "Perhaps your sister will be consent to be our Bonder." Bellatrix's mouth fell open. Snape lowered himself so that he was kneeling opposite Narcissa. Beneath Bellatrix's astonished gaze, they grasped right hands. "Andromeda, you will be witness. You will need your wand, Bellatrix."

She stepped forward with Andromeda so that she stood over them, and placed the tip of her wand on their linked hands. "Will you, Severus, watch over my son, Draco, as he attempts to fulfill the Dark Lord's wishes?" Narcissa spoke.

"I will," said Snape.

A thin tongue of brilliant flame issued from the wand and wound its way around their hands like a red-hot wire.

"And will you, to the best of your ability, protect him from harm?"

"I will," said Snape.

A second tongue of flame shot from the wand and interlinked with the first, making a fine, glowing chain.

"And, should I prove necessary... If it seems Draco will fail..." Whispered Narcissa. Snape's hands twitched within hers, but he did not draw away, "Will you carry out the deed that the Dark Lord had ordered Draco to perform?"

There was a moment's silence. Bellatrix watched, her wand upon their clasped hands, her eyes wide.

"I will," said Snape.

Bellatrix's astounded face glowed red in the blaze of a third tongue of flame, which shot from the wand, twisted with the others, and bound itself thickly around their clasped hands, like a rope, like a fiery snake.

Dora slammed her head against the wall as the cellar door opened once again. Druella walked in carrying a tray of food and alcohol. "Get up," she demanded. She frowned. "C'mon, no one's home, you're getting out of here."

Dora jumped to her feet, grinning, and followed after her drunken grandmother. She was finally free.

**A/N Okay, so I lied, I WAS going to update before Thanksgiving. This chapter was a pain in the tush, but oh well. ATTENTION: If you were confused, there was time jump between the first line break! I'm sorry if you were confused! Anyways, REVIEW**!


	36. The Weasleys That Know Better

**A/N Hope everyone had a wonderful Thanksgiving! I am back, and ready to write! There is a character(maybe more) that I'm making evil in this. Not Andromeda, but a person from the Order. Once you're done reading this chapter, you'll know. If not... Message me.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

"Christ, Tonks," Mad-Eye gruffly exclaimed, "We thought you were dead!"

Tonks dusted off the cobwebs from her shoulder, "No, Alastor, my adorable one-eyed fairy princess, I am alive and kicking."

"Well you tell that to you father. Poor bloke's already making the funeral arrangements," Kingsley laughed. Tonks chuckled a bit at that and hugged him tightly.

"Where were you anyway, girl?" Mad-Eye continued, glaring at her. Tonks bit the inside of her lip in panic. She couldn't say that she was living peacefully in Malfoy Manor's cellar with her grandmother and mother taking care of her.

"Bellatrix," She decided, "At the Ministry when I was stunned her, she flooed me to Malfoy Manor, and I've been stuck in their cellar for the past month." It wasn't a total lie.

"Lupin's looking for you, Tonks. He was worried about you." She thought for a moment. Normally a thought like that would have her face bright red, and her hair would turn into the rainbow. As far as she could tell, there was no heat rising to her face and the hair dangling in her line of view was light brown, it's natural color.

"Is my father even here?" She asked, frowning. Her father had to be in a worse state than her. His wife had been on the enemy's side, and he hasn't heard from his only daughter in a month. Ted didn't know if she alive, being abused, tortured, or in captivity. Honestly, Dora was shocked that her father didn't commit suicide while she was away.

"He's at your house," Mundungus's eyes glinted when he saw a particularly shiny object to his right.

"You've got a surprise in the kitchen," Kingsley smirked, "I believe it's someone you know," Tonks frowned and her hair turned into a light shade of blonde, a color of confusion. Someone she knows? She must've been close to them in her lifetime for Kingsley to be smiling like that, "A certain troublemaker you know."

Tonks grinned as two faces came to mind. One was Bill Weasley, who she'd seen just before she had gotten captured. However, with him being so enamored with that Delacour girl, he probably wasn't even here. That only left one other Weasley that they could be talking about. Charlie. Charlie Weasley. Oh Charlie. Before they had even begun Hogwarts, they became fast friends. She remembered her mother's devastation when her and Charlie broke off their engagement so he could move to Romania. Andromeda and Molly already had most of the wedding planned. Dora grinned at the memory of Andromeda throwing a wedding invitation on the coffee table and slamming her head down. Thinking about it now, her mother most likely acted in such a way because he was a Pureblood, and she wanted her daughter to marry a Pureblood. Dora and Charlie still remained great friends, even after everything had happened.

Dora pushed past Kingsley and strode towards the kitchen. She leaned against the threshold, eyeing the certain redheaded man making himself a cup of butter beer. His back was facing her, and she couldn't help but admire his backside. Blushing a bit as her hair turned a dark green, she couldn't help that it looked considerably better without clothing.

"Look what the cat dragged in," He said, not even turning around to face her. Charlie turned, grinning as he stirred his drink. Leaning his back against the counter, he closed his eyes smiling.

"How long have you been here?" Dora asked, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"About a week," He chuckled, clapping a hand awkwardly on her back. "Your dad's been worried sick about ya."

"Oh," Tonks said, disappointed. "That's what I've been hearing."

Charlie smiled and shook his head. Laughing he said, "You really should stop in and see him. I could come too if you like." He offered, turning around to reach something in the cupboard.

"Oh well, that's nice of, but I-" She trailed off. Charlie raised his left arm to the cupboard, left sleeve falling down as he did so. Tonks could see black ink engraved in Charlie's left forearm. She couldn't see the entire thing, but she knew enough about what she saw to know it was the Dark Mark.

Charlie seemed to realize his mistake quickly, covering his forearm with his sleeve once again. He looked up at her worriedly, biting his lip in panic. "You saw nothing," He begged, keeping his arm down to his side.

"Nothing, huh?" Tonks all but growled, "How has Mad-Eye not caught sight of that yet?"

"Haven't been in same room as him yet, and I don't plan to be," He whispered, looking terrified. "I heard that's how your mum was found out," He said, "Mad-Eye, I mean."

"That's none of your business," She snapped, "I could reveal you to everyone right now."

"You wouldn't do it, Tonks," He snarled, "Besides," He smirked, leaning up against the counter once again, "I could tell them where _you've_ been this past month. You're not so innocent as you seem."

"How do you-" She paused, swallowing the lump that began to form in her throat, "Were you there?" She whispered hoarsely.

"It's where our meetings are held. I overheard your mum talking about you down in the cellar," He said, gaining a bit more of his confidence back, "I'm sure they'd love to know where you've been all month. With mummy." He mocked.

"Don't Charlie. I'm not on speaking terms with her anyway. My grandmother's the one who took care of me."

"We'll, I'd just like you to know that I'm not the only one here who is on the other side. Not you or your mother, but another member of my family," He whispered, now inches away from her face, "You won't tell anyone about them either."

"I could go to Mad-Eye right now! I'm sure a bit of Veritaserum could loosen your tongue a bit!" She half-shouted as she began to back away from him.

"I'm surprised you didn't see me there. I was around Andromeda most of the time," a voice spoke from her left. She turned to see Ginny with a steely expression played out on her face, gripping the door hinge tightly. "Charlie, I thought I told you not to say anything," She said calmly, eyes never leaving Tonks's face.

"Ginny? No, but Ginny-" she paused, still trying to make sense of the situation, "You're-you're with Harry?"

She chuckled bitterly, a dark glint in her eye, "Harry? I haven't been on this side since I was eleven years old." Ginny said slowly, as if speaking to a child.

"She's a bit _infatuated_ with the Dark Lord," He chuckled, as if forgetting the conversation beforehand. "Bellatrix Jr."

She ignored him completely, staring directly into Tonks's face, "You'll tell no one."

Tonks clenched her teeth tightly, fisting her hands periodically. She looked away from both of their eyes, still not believing what was going on in front of her. Breathing a deep sigh, she realized that they could tell the Order that she was in touch with her mother. Unknowingly, she had inhabited the Death Eater's meeting place. So, meeting Ginny's eyes, she gulped and answered.

"I won't."

**A/N This chapter blows. Seriously. Blows. My deepest apologies. If anyone has a problem with Dark!Ginny, please let me know. i have to refrain my OTP heart from letting any Tom/Ginny take place... Unless you guys want a little bit of that?... Also, I would like to take a moment to offer my deepest condolences to the school shooting in Newtown, Connecticut. If someone who knew someone involved in the shooting is reading this, I'm terribly sorry. Truly a tragedy. I would also like to add that I will definitely not be updating until after Christmas. I kinda feel bad, considering this chapter kinda sucked. Hopefully next one will be better. Without further ado, MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR! REVIEW! **


	37. Author's Note

**A/N** ... Hi. Nice to talk to you again? I know author's notes aren't allowed as separate chapters, but I'll eventually delete this. Okay, so it's been two years? Maybe more? Why did I stop writing this story, you ask? Honestly, it's been so long that I don't even remember. I've been thinking about it a lot recently, and it's been bothering me that I left it unfinished. At one point, I had this entire story planned out, but I can't for the life of me remember how I wanted to end it.

Looking back, it's some seriously cringeworthy writing. I was two-three years younger, and I've definitely improved my writing skills a bit since then... Or I like to think I have, at least. As much as I would like to rewrite each chapter to a better ability, I don't exactly have the time. However, I'm pretty damn interested in finishing this thing at some point. I can't exactly give you a set time when I will (hopefully) start updating again, since I've got quite a bit of schoolwork due, but I have every intention of finishing.

As I've said, I don't exactly remember how I planned on ending it. I mean, I remember some serious plot twists and such, but how I was gonna get there... Well... I would be pretty grateful if any of you happened to send a PM or leave a review with some sort of suggestion. I'm sorry that this author's note didn't come with a chapter, but the next time this story updates, it hopefully will.


End file.
